


Living On a Prayer

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Priest Captain Hook | Killian Jones, ‘Don’t copy to another site’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Killian Jones is a priest but a devastating accident makes him the guardian of his eight year old niece, Phoebe. Emma Swan is his case worker. Ingrid is Emma’s adopted mother and Phoebe’s great-aunt -- who sues for custody and Emma is caught in the middle between protecting her client’s interests and siding with her adoptive mom. Then, there’s also Emma’s growing attraction and feelings for Killian.





	1. Killian and Phoebe

Life is a funny thing.  

 

Killian Jones didn’t picture himself as a religious type, but somehow, he fell into the priesthood and has been one for more than a decade. He has a deep love of art (drawing) and sketches when he can’t figure out what to write for a homily.  He lives in Boston while his big brother Liam, his wife Elsa and their eight-year-old daughter live across the pond in England.

 

Killian even married his big brother and his sister-in-law and baptized his beautiful niece, whom they named Phoebe Ellen Jones.

 

Liam and Elsa asked him to marry them, paid for his plane ticket back home and then did the same for Phoebe’s baptism.

 

Killian doesn’t get to see her much obviously since they’re oceans apart, but Liam and Elsa send him pictures all the time.  Phoebe on her first birthday, first attending preschool and kindergarten, all the big firsts are important for a young girl.

 

He’s watched her grow up from afar and what a beautiful eight-year-old Phoebe is now.  She has a vibrant smile like her mother, big blue eyes, dirty blond hair and dimpled cheeks. Liam and Elsa adore their daughter very much and she is a handful for them, with her peppy eight-year-old attitude and spunk she’s inherited from her free spirit, Auntie Anna. But she is happy.  

 

The only thing Killian wishes is that he could be there for her more often. Being a priest, he can’t easily move from one location to another.  As much as he misses his family and Phoebe, Boston is home and he tries to make a visit back to England when he can.

 

And then one day, his wish becomes sadly fulfilled in a tragic way.

 

He receives a Skype call from his sister-in-law Anna, who’s somewhere in Amsterdam. Liam and Elsa have been in a terrible boating accident.  

 

Killian freezes for a moment, fearing that’s not the only bad news and silently prays that precious Phoebe is okay.  It would be such a tragedy for someone so beautiful and their entire life ahead of them to die so young -- and then he thinks about how much worse it would be for Phoebe if she survived. Because then she would be without her loving parents and who would take care of her?   

 

“Killian?” Anna asks, her eyes tearing up

 

He finally turns his attention back to her and blinks rapidly. “Aye?”

 

“Liam and Elsa didn’t make it,” she says finally, “They both died before help came... and Phoebe... oh god, that poor sweet girl…”

 

Killian’s heart feels like it’s in knots now, thinking about the possible fate of his beloved niece. He doesn’t want to ask if she’s dead, because that’s just unfathomable.

 

“She’s all alone now,” Anna cries and Killian looks up at her surprised, “I don’t know who Liam and Elsa designated as Phoebe’s guardian should something happen to them, but I’ll probably find out soon and I’ll let you know. I think, for the time being, I will come home as soon as possible,”

 

Killian thanks Anna for her call and he closes the video chat.  He sits there for a long time, wondering how God could be so cruel to take away his brother and his wife, leaving their only child with no one to take care of her.  

 

He goes to the chapel, kneels down in the pews and prays.  Killian starts anyway but doesn’t even make it past the first decade before he cries, and the reality of his loss is finally sinking in.  

 

All his life, the only family Killian’s has had -- was his brother Liam.  They were always close, but their careers took them in two different directions.

 

Liam stayed in England, stayed true to his naval career and eventually made Captain, and then a year later, he met his first challenge, the “icy snow queen.”  That’s what she was known as on the base where Liam served.

 

They had a professional relationship to start with, Liam mostly complained to him about Elsa -- she had a higher rank than him after all, but over time, he started seeing her vulnerable side and that her icy personality masked her loneliness.

 

At some point, Liam asked her out on a date and they learned more about each other. And then Liam finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Elsa and truly believed she was the one.

 

He proposed. Elsa accepted, they married quickly and then nine months later, Killian's niece was born.

 

Killian's life, his family is comprised of his brother, his sister-in-law and his niece. Now there's only Phoebe.

 

It's difficult for him to grasp what God's plan is or even think about why God meant for his niece to become an orphan. There is no sense in death.

 

~~

 

Over the next few days, Killian prays a lot more in the church than finding the drive to officiate a mass.

 

How can he talk about God, the Holy Spirit and believe that there is a plan for everything when he's still trying to make sense of what happened to Liam and Elsa -- and what will become of sweet Phoebe?

 

Mother Superior eventually notices his lack of interest and apathy because she encourages him to take time off and grieve.

 

There's an email from Anna saying she's home sorting through funeral arrangements but hints she could use his help. There's only so much he can do from across the pond, and it's only right that he helps Anna as much as possible. Perhaps he can even see Phoebe.

 

He books a flight to London.

 

~~

 

Three days later, Killian's on a plane home. He forwarded Anna his trip itinerary, and he hopes she remembers picking him up at Heathrow.

 

Anna is -- she can be forgetful and off in her own world. Kind of thinking about it, he hopes Liam and Elsa didn't make her Phoebe's guardian. A poor child would have to remind Anna of the stuff she needs to do.

 

Thankfully, when he arrives at Heathrow, Anna is there with her boyfriend Kristoff and of course, Phoebe. Killian hugs Anna and kisses Phoebe on the cheek. Anna introduces Kristoff and the four of them walk to baggage claim. He doesn't have much. Kristoff offers to carry his, but Killian says it's okay.

 

Kristoff drives and Anna lets Killian know  what's been happening with the funeral details so far. In between conversations, he looks at Phoebe, who has been mostly silent.

 

"How are you sweetheart?" he asks.

 

Phoebe smiles at him. "Okay but getting better," she manages, "I miss mummy and daddy,"

 

"I miss them too darling. Your daddy, my brother -- he was the best man I knew. And your mother, she was a kind and good woman,"

 

Phoebe smiles at him again. "Thank you Uncle Killian," she says, "Uncle Killian, you're a priest, right?"

 

"Aye,"

 

"I was wondering, what was God's plan when he took my mummy and daddy?"

 

Killian sighs, glances at Kristoff and Anna and then looks at Phoebe. "Honestly baby, I don't know," he admits, "I've been trying to make sense of what happened myself,"

 

Phoebe smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Killian, for being honest with me," she says.

 

The rest of the ride is silent.

 

~~

 

When they arrive at Liam and Elsa's apartment, Anna keeps the key to the place. Phoebe hugs Killian and runs off to her room as Anna fixes them something to drink.

 

"Poor Phoebe," Anna starts, "She's been quiet since Kristoff and I arrived home. A friend of Liam's, Robin has been looking after her. He has a small boy about Phoebe's age,"

 

"So what exactly happened?" he asks, crossing his arms, "Phoebe wasn't with them,"

 

"No, she wasn't. Liam took Elsa out on his boat and put the boat on automatic. The wheel was unattended, and they crashed into another boat," she says, "At least that's what the Coast Guard says happened. But the impact must have happened quickly and then they..."

 

Kristoff hugs her suddenly as Anna tears up again. "It's still difficult to process what happened. Liam and Elsa were excited about this trip, and now they're both gone!"

 

Killian honestly feels bad for Anna. She lost her sister and Killian lost his brother. He's never been particularly close to Anna, but he understands her loss. And Phoebe's.

 

Liam and Killian became orphans at a young age too. Their father abandoned them and before that, their beautiful mother passed away. They had no one to take care of them. Liam had to become a parent, making sure Killian had everything he needed.

 

Now the only connection he has to his brother is Phoebe.

 

"Anna, do you know what will happen to Phoebe? Who's her legal guardian now?"

 

Anna looks at him curiously. "I'm not sure, to be honest," she admits, "But I found Liam's lawyer and she will be meeting with us in a few days. I suppose we'll find out then,"

 

"Is it possible to talk with her sooner?"

 

"I can give you her number," Anna says and pulls out her phone, "She and Liam are longtime friends. I'm sure she'll be at the funeral to pay her respects. Her name is Anastasia Tremaine."

 

~~

 

After Anna shows Killian to his room, he rings up Ms. Tremaine. He gets her voicemail, he leaves her a message, and she calls him back immediately.

 

"Ms. Tremaine? This is Father Killian Jones. I recently arrived and wanted to talk with you about well -- my niece actually,"

 

"Father Jones?" she asks, "It's good you called because I have paperwork that relates to you. And it involves Phoebe. How is she coping?"

 

Killian sighs. "Well as much as she can for an eight-year-old," he reasons, "Is it possible to meet with you before the funeral?"

 

"In a rush to leave Father already?"

 

"I have obligations in the States," he lies, "I can't stay away for too long,"

 

"Listen, the funeral is the day after tomorrow. I definitely plan to attend. We -- meaning, you  and Anna can meet after if you wish. I have stuff to go over with you, regarding Phoebe,"

 

"We can do that,"

 

"Good and Father Jones, I am sincerely sorry for your loss," Ms. Tremaine sympathizes, "I've been friends with Liam for a long time before I became his attorney and he was a good man. Elsa was wonderful too. Both of them were loving parents to Phoebe. She was their whole world and now, Phoebe's alone. Hopefully, we can fix that. That sweet girl needs to be with family,"

 

Killian could not agree more with the latter.

 

~~

 

Killian wakes late the next day and finds leftover breakfast food Anna cooked for him with a note she's gone out to buy groceries. He eats bacon and eggs, fixes himself a coffee and then cleans up.

 

Afterward, he walks back to his room and then stops in front of his brother. He opens the door and stares, debating if he should go inside and then Phoebe appears behind him.

 

"Anna made breakfast," Killian says, "Come on sweetheart, let's eat then." He takes her little hand in his and escorts her to the kitchen table. Phoebe sits down and Killian retrieves the leftover breakfast food from the refrigerator.

 

"Uncle Killian, do you know what will happen?"

 

"What do you mean love?" he counters, though he has a clear idea of where this conversation is heading. Phoebe's a smart girl and must know she can't live on her own. She's only a child. She needs to be looked after by a responsible adult.

 

"My mummy and daddy are gone. You and Auntie Anna are all I have left," she says matter-of-factly, "I could stay with Anna, but she's you know -- floofy,"

 

"Floofy?"

 

Phoebe shrugs. "Forgetful, aloof, likes to live life," she explains, "and then there's you, Uncle Killian,"

 

To be honest, Killian hadn't even considered himself taking care of Phoebe. For starters, he's still a priest, and adopting Phoebe -- even his brother's child -- would create a stir back home. How can he be both a priest and a parent? Phoebe deserves better than that. She deserves her real parents, but sadly that isn't an option.

 

"I will meet with Liam's attorney tomorrow after the funeral. I suppose we'll all find out then," he reasons and smiles softly at Phoebe, "No matter what happens Phoebe, I will try to be there for you as often as I can,"

 

Anna arrives just then with a bag of groceries. Killian comes over and helps her unload everything. Afterward, three of them sit around the kitchen table in silence. It's their first full day together, and no one knows what to say.

 

It's summer, so Phoebe doesn't have school and Killian's not sure what Anna does. Phoebe, he notices he is getting antsy, and he suggests they take a walk. Phoebe grins excitedly, dashes off to her room to change.

 

~~

 

Both him and Anna hold Phoebe’s hands as they walk to the park. Again, he and Anna speak little and then Killian tells her he spoke to Liam’s lawyer and they will meet after the funeral to talk. Anna knows what that likely means, deciding where Phoebe goes.  Or who she will stay with.

 

“I don’t want to scare you Killian, but I think I know where this will likely go,” Anna starts, and he looks at her curiously, “Liam and Elsa, they trusted you and as much as I love Phoebe, she’s better off with you. I’m not parenting material, I know that, and I think Liam and Elsa definitely knew that,”

 

“Except for that fact I’m a priest,” he adds.

 

“Tiny detail,” she blurts, “But you are by far the best choice between the two of us and I’m okay with that,”

 

The three of them stay out for a while longer, watching Phoebe play.

 

~~

 

Everyone wakes up early in the morning for Liam and Elsa’s funeral.  Killian helps Anna cook breakfast, then he wakes Phoebe and the three of them eat around the kitchen table. After eating, he cleans things up and Anna rushes Phoebe off for a bath.  Anna dresses Phoebe, Killian takes his shower and by the time he’s done, Anna rushes in to take hers and by noon, Kristoff is there to take them to the funeral home.

 

Killian, thankfully, even though he’s a priest, Anna had the good sense to hire a local priest to officiate. But the priest she hired still asks him to come up and say a few words. Phoebe sits on Anna’s lap, watching him drift to the podium.

 

“It’s difficult to put into words how I feel about my brother and his wife’s sudden passing,” he starts, “All my life, it’s always been Liam and I. And then our tiny family expanded to two when he married Elsa, and then Elsa’s family became mine too and there’s my niece Phoebe. Phoebe, my darling girl, no one can say what life has in store for you from this moment onward, or what God’s plan for you but I will make a promise to you right now: you will never be alone, love and I hope you feel loved every day of your life as you rightfully deserve. That’s all I have to say for now,”

 

Killian sits down next to Phoebe as she reaches over and holds his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He barely pays attention to the rest of the mass but Phoebe nudges him when it’s time for communion.  He’s not properly adorned with helping minister communion, but he stands anyway, helping out his brother. After communion, the priest thanks everyone for coming and invites guests to come up and pay their respects.

 

Killian, Anna and Phoebe stand, thanking everyone who pays their respects. After most everyone says their goodbyes, he notices a blond woman sitting in the back pew and she comes forward, carrying a briefcase and he knows, this is his brother’s attorney. She purposely stayed back to not cause a scene.  

 

“Father Jones, Anna,” Ms. Tremaine greets them and she smiles at Phoebe, “Hello Phoebe darling,”

 

Anna directs them to an office and Ms. Tremaine puts down her suitcase and removes documents. She looks up at Killian and Phoebe and sighs.  “We can do this tomorrow,” she starts.

 

“Best to just get it all over with now,” he reasons.

 

Ms. Tremaine glances at Phoebe and pulls out an envelope and opens it, removing a letter. “Liam and Elsa made this up shortly after Phoebe was born and it was their wish, should anything happen to both of them, that Killian should become Phoebe’s guardian,” she reads.

 

Anna warned him that this was the probable outcome, that his brother and Elsa would choose him to take care of Phoebe, regardless of his profession, but he still can’t believe it.  He’s a priest and now he’s responsible for his young niece.

 

“I knew it,” Anna sighs, “But it’s okay. I know you will be a wonderful parent to Phoebe, Killian,”

 

“So, where do I live?” Phoebe wonders, “My home is here and Uncle Killian is in the States,”

 

Ms. Tremaine smiles at her knowingly.  “I think you’re moving across the pond, Phoebe. America is your new home,” she says and looks at Killian, “I will not say congratulations but good luck, Father,”

 

She packs up her things, but before she leaves, she turns back to the three of them. “Anna told me you’re in Boston, Father Jones and I contacted Child Services.  Ms. Emma Swan will meet you and Phoebe upon your return to the States,”

 

“Why?” he echoes.

 

“To make sure you have everything you need to raise Phoebe, because if you’re not up to the task and there’s no one else who can legally take care of her, she goes into the foster system,” Ms. Tremaine explains.

 

Killian thanks Ms. Tremaine for her help.

 

_Emma Swan, bloody perfect._

 

TBC

 


	2. Across the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Emma Swan reads about the Phoebe Jones case, details of it are faxed over to her office. Her boss Graham receives it and then he passes the case along to Emma, feeling with her past successes that she is the best choice to take it on. Emma thanks Graham and reviews the details of the case at her desk, sipping her cinnamon mocha.

 

The first time Emma Swan reads about the Phoebe Jones case, details of it are faxed over to her office.  Her boss Graham receives it and then he passes the case along to Emma, feeling with her past successes that she is the best choice to take it on.  Emma thanks Graham and reviews the details of the case at her desk, sipping her cinnamon mocha.

 

A picture of Phoebe is attached to the file.  Emma smiles, admiring how lovely she is with her sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and dimpled cheeks.  And then there’s a picture of her uncle, Father Killian Jones.

 

Emma’s heard about the Catholic church and their ongoing sex abuse scandal, but that isn't like this at all. Father Jones’ older brother and his wife named him Phoebe’s sole guardian. In the event he cannot take care of her, Phoebe goes into the foster care system and that is not what Emma wants for this sweet girl.

 

Emma Swan knows how the foster care system works all too well. She was in it for most of her childhood and really, mostly it’s an excuse for parents to get a free meal ticket.  

 

But she has learned in recent years that working for child services is a way to spot loving parents who want to be there for these kids and those who don’t care.  

 

There’s a look the loving parents have only for their children and a feeling they can’t fake.

 

That look and that feeling is what Emma is looking for, her adoptive parents and 90% of the time she is right.  

 

But Emma doesn’t think that Liam and Elsa Jones wouldn’t have named Father Jones, Phoebe’s guardian, if they didn’t think he was capable of doing the job.  He is family.

 

There’s a note in the margin that Killian is still in England sorting through the details, but he and Phoebe should return to the U.S. soon.  

 

~~

 

Killian, understandably, is still in shock about his new living situation as Kristoff drives them home. Phoebe’s sitting beside him in the backseat, although probably not wondering about the repercussions of the situation.

 

He is a priest.  He’s taken a vow of celibacy. Phoebe is not his child biologically, she’s his niece, but he’s bound to take care of her, in the absence of her parents.  If he can’t do that, she’ll be put into the foster system and placed with another family.

 

When they arrive home, Kristoff kisses Anna goodbye and leaves and then stops in front of Killian. “You okay, Father?" he asks.

 

“No,” he says flatly.

 

Kristoff shrugs and glances at Phoebe, then to Killian.  “Whatever is going on, I hope everything works out,” he reasons, gets in his car and takes off.

 

~~

 

Phoebe follows the adults back into the house and heads towards her room and then stops, looking at Killian. “I think Uncle Kristoff was right,” she manages, “Everything will work out, and anyway, I’m super excited to live in the States. I’ve never been there before and it’ll be a new adventure,”

 

As much turmoil Killian’s feeling right now, he can’t help but smile and laugh at his niece’s hopeful enthusiasm.  Phoebe even hugs him and kisses his cheek before going to her room.

 

Once Anna knows her door is closed, she boasts, “I think this can work!” Killian looks at her wearily, “I know you’re looking at it from the logistical side of things, but if you put that aside and think about what’s right for Phoebe, you can make this work Killian.”

 

“You think it’s that easy, do you?” he counters, “For starters, I know I can’t stay in the rectory. I’ll have to move out as soon as I can and find an apartment nearby somewhere, someplace for both of us and while I’m at church all day working, who will watch Phoebe?”

 

Anna shrugs, waving her hand. “The apartment part shouldn’t be that difficult, and if you need someone to watch over Phoebe while you’re at church, I can move with you guys to Boston. I’ll find a place nearby and I can babysit Phoebe,” she offers.

 

“You’d move?”

 

“Why not? You think I would stay here all by myself?” she counters, “I know I have Kristoff, but I would hate to be away from family and you and Phoebe are the only family I have left,”

 

“I guess I’ll update my round trip ticket to include two more passengers,” he reasons.

 

“Make it three,” she adds, “I don’t think Kristoff would stay here by himself either,”

 

~~

 

Killian books three more tickets, for Anna, Kristoff and Phoebe. The earliest they can leave is tomorrow, which means they need to pack like now. Anna sends Kristoff a voicemail that she’s returning with Killian to the States, and there’s a ticket for him, too.  

 

By 5pm, everyone’s things are packed in suitcases.  Killian drops by Phoebe’s room and asks about her progress. She’s packed her clothes into a blue plastic suitcase and has another carry-on bag for other things.

 

He also notices she’s packed a family photo of herself, Liam and Elsa posing by the Seine on a bright summer day. It’s a lovely picture, his brother- and sister-in-law smiling at the camera; Elsa is holding Phoebe in her arms while the little lass is clutching a blue balloon.   

“When was this love?” he asks, picking up the framed photo.

 

“Two summers ago, I think.  There was a big sea festival with boats, a fireworks show in the evening and the navy came out to do a few demonstrations,” she explains, “I thought I’d bring it along to put it in my new room, so I can remember them,”

 

Killian looks at her softly and smiles. “I think that’s a brilliant idea, Phoebe,” he says, “I think we should go out tonight and have dinner somewhere special. How does that sound love?”

 

“And the chocolate cake after that?”

 

“Maybe,” he says and winks at her.

 

~~

 

Killian tells Anna about the dinner and Anna calls Kristoff back, inviting him to dinner and he immediately returns. Four of them find a nice Italian restaurant nearby, dinner’s a little tense in the beginning, but it eventually livens up. Phoebe asks a lot of questions about Boston, attractions and general questions about the city.  Killian says as much as he knows, which isn’t much.

 

Oddly, for however long he’s lived in the city, he knows little about its history.  

 

Some of the things he will likely have to look into once he gets back are schools and daycare for Phoebe. She’s eight, so she’ll probably be starting 3rd grade if she hasn’t already.  

 

He needs to vet good schools in the area, or maybe that’s what his social worker, Ms. Swan, can help him with. He could use the guidance to help get him started. Everything else, the day-to-day chores he can figure out.

 

After dinner, they head home. It isn't super late, only around 8 pm but they have an early flight tomorrow.  Phoebe goes to sleep around 9 and he turns in himself, setting an alarm for 9 am.

 

Before going to bed, he sends Ms. Tremaine a text he's booked a flight for all of them to Boston. Although it's late, she texts him back and says she'll let Miss Swan know so she can meet them at the airport when they arrive.

 

Satisfied with the response, he thanks her and goes to bed.

 

~~

 

There’s no such thing as a direct flight from London to Boston, but eventually after a transfer here and then another transfer there, and some odd 5+ hours later, they arrive at Logan International Airport.

 

Phoebe slept through most of the flight and is awake once they arrive at Logan.  They pick up their things at baggage claim and then there's an hour going through immigration.  Killian gets to bypass most of the immigration but he has to wait for Phoebe, Anna and Kristoff to finish.

 

As he’s waiting at baggage claim, he notices a blond woman wearing a blue work dress and a white blouse, checking folders and her watch. He notices on closer inspection that she has beautiful green eyes too and is annoyed.

 

The woman pulls out her iPhone and calls someone. “Yeah, I’m here at baggage claim, but I don’t see any of them. Are you sure their flight arrived on time?” she asks the other person.

 

Killian subtly walks over to the woman and stands beside her.  She notices him standing beside her, then glances at her folder and puts her phone away. “Never mind,” she says, and hangs up.

 

“Hey,” she says, turning to him.

 

Killian looks at the woman. “Aye?”

 

“Ms. Tremaine told me you were on your way to the States,” she says, “I’m Emma Swan. You must be Father Jones,”

 

“Ms. Swan,” he says, “A pleasure.  Anna, Kristoff and Phoebe are still in immigration,”

 

“Yeah, I figured that,” she reasons, picks up her things and gestures that he follows her, “Come on. I can make a few calls and get this moving faster. Do you all have a place to stay?”

 

“Not really,” he sighs, “I doubt the rectory will be an appropriate place to keep everyone. My room isn’t even big enough to accommodate three adults and one child,”

 

Emma smiles knowingly and makes a call to someone. “Yes, this is Emma Swan -- I’d like to talk to the immigration officer in charge. I have a strict schedule... yes, I know you do but we’re talking about interviewing two adults and one child... They will? Great. Thank you. We’ll be waiting for them at baggage claim 6,”

 

Emma puts down her iPhone and looks at Killian. “They’re on their way out,” she tells him, “I bet you guys are tired. Get a lot of sleep on the plane?”

 

“Phoebe got a lot of sleep. For an eight-year-old traveling across the seas, she’s a good girl. Never once complained or couldn’t sit still,” he says.  

 

“That’s awesome,”

 

Kristoff, Anna, and Phoebe come out of immigration and meet them. “Thank you, Ms. Swan, for making that call,” Anna says, “I’m Anna Frost, this is my boyfriend Kristoff and this little one is Phoebe,”

 

“Hello all,” she greets them and looks at Phoebe, “Hey, I heard you’re a good little traveler. I hate long flights. How did you like it?”

 

Phoebe shrugs. “I slept through most of it, but I am hungry now,” she admits.

 

“I’ll take you guys to get something to eat.  What is it--? Dinner there now? Or lunch?”

 

“Dinner,” they all reply.

 

“So lunch then,” she reasons, “Come on, I know just the place,”

 

~~

 

Emma takes them to the best place she knows in town. Well, the only place in the entire  Boston downtown area that doesn’t charge obscene prices for burgers and fries, and has prices that date back to maybe the 1980’s.  

 

Granny’s Diner.

 

It’s also close to Father Jones’ rectory, but he never knew about it before.

 

Everything settles into one big booth. Killian sitting across from Emma, Phoebe tucked to his side and Anna and Kristoff sitting opposite them. An elderly woman wearing an apron comes by with a notepad and pencil. She notices Emma and the woman smiles warmly at her.  “Emma!” she cries, “So wonderful to see you again. You can’t resist the food, can you?”

 

“You know your place is the best in town, Granny,” she muses, “Oh sorry, introductions. Granny, these are -- the Jones family. They’re from England,”

 

Granny looks at them all over and then focuses on Phoebe. “I bet you would like a chocolate cake,” she reasons.

 

Phoebe’s mouth drops open, and she stares at her. “How did you know?” she gasps.

 

“It’s a gift. I’ll make sure you get one on the house since it’s your first visit,” Granny says, “Now, what can I get you all for lunch? Emma?”

 

“Grilled cheese and fries... and hot chocolate with cinnamon,”

 

Granny looks to the others, Killian first. “Um, I’ll have the same as the lass, but iced water,” he says.

 

“Do you have chocolate pancakes?” Anna asks.

 

“Hmm, I see where this little one gets her love for chocolate from. We don’t normally, but I can ask the cook to make a stack,”

 

“And sweet ice tea,” Anna adds.

 

“Hamburger, fries and a Coke,” Kristoff orders.

 

Granny looks at Phoebe last. “Can I have grilled cheese, french fries, one pancake, and milk?”

 

“Sure honey,” Granny says, “But make sure you have room left over later for that chocolate cake,”

 

“I promise,” she smiles.  

 

Granny can’t help smiling at her. “You’re so adorable and sweet,” she says, “I’ll put those in right away,”  

 

Granny leaves them and Phoebe looks at Anna. “I need to go to the washroom,” she says.

 

Kristoff scoots out and Anna takes Phoebe’s hand and goes with her.

 

Another woman, a tall brunette, comes by with their drinks. Emma thanks her and she looks at Killian. “So…” she starts, “A priest taking care of his niece ”

 

Killian shrugs and rubs his forehead. “I don’t know what my brother was thinking about making me Phoebe’s legal guardian. I’m hardly in a position to even take care of children, but Phoebe should be with family. It doesn’t feel right to let the system take her in, and she’s put with a random stranger,”

 

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. “I remember how the system works,” she says, and he looks at her surprised, “I was with a foster family until I was three and then when they had a child of their own, they sent me back. I knew that I didn’t want other kids to go through what I did, so I became a social worker,”

 

“I think Phoebe’s in capable hands,” Kristoff adds, “And she’s not with strangers. She’s with family and that’s all that matters,”

 

Anna and Phoebe come back from the bathroom and as they’re settling back into the booth, their food arrives too.

 

~~

 

Emma pays for lunch -- all their lunch despite Killian's protest. He suggests they can at least chip in for the tip, but Emma tells him it's unnecessary since Granny gives her a discount anyway.

 

She doesn't know where to take them and feels weird asking where they might be staying. Killian volunteers for now, at least so they can stay in the rectory.

 

"That's a lot of people to fit into a tiny room Father," she notes, "including an adorable tiny person,"

 

Phoebe looks at Anna. "She's talking about me, right?" the girl asks.

 

"Yes sweetie," Emma confirms.

 

Phoebe blushes and smiles. "I'm adorable and tiny," she giggles.

 

"Kristoff and I can find an apartment nearby and then when we're ready, we'll just move into one big house I guess," Anna reasons.

 

"I'll talk to Mother Superior about living arrangements," he manages, "I didn't exactly leave thinking I wouldn't come back alone,"

 

Emma shrugs. "Well, if you need help, I think I live next door to a realtor. She might help find you a deal,"

 

"You're too kind Swan,"

 

"I want to help you guys out as much as possible," she says honestly, "Family needs to stay together. I think it's best for all of you,"

 

Killian smiles at her hopefully and then Phoebe. "Aye," he agrees.

 

TBC


	3. Close To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian watches the exchange, staring between his niece and Ms. Swan. Ms. Swan’s reaction is perplexed and genuinely touching. Phoebe pulls back, smiles at Killian and leaves. Emma’s out of her element for a moment and then composes herself, glancing at Killian, who quickly returns to cleaning the dishes.

Emma takes them to Killian's rectory. She helps Jones’ with their suitcases, and before Killian joins his family, Emma asks to talk to him privately.

 

"She's a sweet, adorable girl," she says, referring to Phoebe, "Look, I want to help you out as much as possible... but I have to ask: do you think you can do this?"

 

Killian sighs. "I'm not sure honestly. I love my niece Ms. Swan and I truly loved my brother too. I want to do right by both of them. This was Liam and Elsa's wish for me to be Phoebe's guardian. But I won't be a stubborn arse and refuse help where I can get it," he reasons.

 

"Okay," she agrees.

 

Emma removes a business card from her jacket pocket and scribbles her personal number on it. "I believe in you. Here's my card: personal number is on the back. I want to check in with you every two days to start and then we can work out the rest as we go on. My primary concern is Phoebe. She's the one who matters most here,"

 

"I agree,"

 

"Good," she says and gives him the card.

 

~~

 

The hardest part is still coming. That is figuring out how to address his new current living situation to Mother Superior. Killian tells Anna, Kristoff and Phoebe to wait outside the office while he talks to her.

 

He knows Mother Superior. She isn't a strict, harsh woman, but he can already foresee complications.

 

"Mother," he interrupts, "May I have a word?"

 

"Of course. You just got in?"

 

"Aye," he says, "My niece is with me. I'm her legal guardian now. She will stay with me,"

 

"Okay. This is what your brother requested of you?"

 

"Him and his wife, yes. And my sister-in-law and her boyfriend are with me too. Obviously, I can't stay in the rectory. My room isn't big enough to accommodate everyone. I was wondering -- if we could move me into bigger quarters?"

 

Mother Superior stares at him blankly, blinking her eyes. "I don't think you can even do that. I'm afraid there is only one option here: you need to find an apartment outside the rectory for all of you,"

 

"I was hoping I could stay here,"

 

"I'm not firing you," she continues, "but the rest of the staff might not understand your special new circumstances. This is still the Catholic Church, Father Jones,"

 

“Aye,” he agrees, “Ms. Swan gave me a tip. She knows a realtor in her neighborhood. Perhaps buying a house then, for all of us?”

 

Mother Superior sighs.  “Perhaps... it’s just... things are different now, Father. For you, I mean. The situation would be different if it was your sister-in-law in charge of your niece, but you are -- and you’re still a priest. You’re someone’s adopted parent,” she says.

 

He smiles quaintly, scratching his ear. “Yes, I’m well aware of my situation Mother,” he assures her, “What exactly are you getting at?”

 

“Maybe you should take time off, get adjusted to being there for your niece.  And then, once you’re settled, you can come back and figure out if there is where you still want to be,”

 

~~

 

Emma Swan is not an open person.  She cares and loves with her whole heart, but she’s never been open before with anyone about her past.  She doesn’t talk about her childhood with clients. But for some odd reason, Emma feels she can relate to Phoebe’s situation.  Emma’s been an orphan for as long as she can remember, bounced between foster homes and, truthfully, never had a family.

 

Or didn’t think she would have one.  

 

She always considered herself too old, or she missed her chance to be someone’s family. It’s difficult not to think at thirteen. Then she met Ingrid, her adopted mother. The pair hit it off right away, and within a month of meeting her, Ingrid adopted Emma.  

 

Phoebe’s much younger than Emma was when she was first adopted.  But Emma still worries about the psychological impact of becoming an orphan at a young age.  Then there’s also Father Jones to consider. From what Emma knew of his life, all he had was his brother and his wife.  Now they’re both gone.

 

Emma’s helped many children get placed with loving families and there’s no doubt in her mind that Father Jones loves his niece and wants to do right by her, but he is still a priest and he will face scrutiny from everybody about his situation. How he copes with that will likely affect Phoebe too.  

 

At least he’s not alone. His sister-in-law Anna and her boyfriend are helping him.

 

Emma’s about to turn into her driveway and park when someone calls her. She doesn’t recognize the number, but she recognizes the accented voice.  “Father Jones, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon,” she says.

 

“Ms. Swan, do you still have the number for that realtor? I need it,” he asks, “Mother Superior says I can’t stay in the rectory and I sorta expected she wouldn’t allow it,”

 

“I can call her for you,” she offers, “Where are you staying tonight?”

 

Killian sighs.  “Suppose we’ll check into a hotel,” he reasons.

 

“In this area? They are uber expensive,” Emma adds and bites her lip. She doesn’t normally offer room for clients, but this is a special circumstance.  “You can stay at my place. It’s big enough and I have guest rooms,”

 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to put you out lass,” Killian groans, “We can check into a hotel nearby,”

 

“No, I insist. I truly want to help you. I’ll text you my address,” she says.

 

Killian reluctantly agrees.

 

~~

 

As soon as Killian receives Ms. Swan’s home address, he finds Anna, Kristoff and Phoebe in the hallway, waiting for him.  He beckons Anna to speak privately with her. “We can’t stay here,” he says bluntly, “Mother Superior won’t allow it,”

 

“What do we do then? Killian, we have nowhere else to go and with Phoebe…”

 

He holds up his hand calmly before she further panics. “Ms. Swan has offered us a place to stay while we look at houses in the area,” he says.

 

“The social worker? Stay at her place? Is that proper protocol?” she wonders.

 

Killian shrugs.  “I don’t know, but it’s a better option than staying in an expensive hotel,” he reasons, “She texted me her address,”

 

“You’re the one in charge here, Killian, so if you think this is okay, Kristoff and I will stand by you,” she says.

 

~~

 

Thankfully, Ms. Swan’s place is not far from the rectory. Only a short block away.  She has a nice blue townhouse with a porch and a white picket fence. They walk through the front yard to the porch and Killian presses his thumb to the buzzer.  He glances around and notices her yellow bug parked on the street. It seems like a big house for a woman living by herself.

 

Emma comes to the door in a rush, dressed down in jeans and a white tank top, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. They sort of stare at her for a moment and then Killian clears his throat. “So,” he starts.

 

“Oh right,” she blurts, moving aside, “Come on in. I was just tidying things up.  I rarely have guests over, except if it’s my adopted mom,”

 

The four of them walk inside, setting their luggage at the front. It’s a big house.  Emma invites them in further, touring them around the first floor. There is a kitchen,  a living room and two extra rooms on the ground floor.

 

“There are more rooms upstairs,” Emma adds, “Regina’s house is next door. She’s the realtor. Do you guys need anything?”

 

“I’m not sure it would be wise to unpack a lot right now, maybe just what we need for tonight,” Killian reasons.

 

“Wow, your backyard is huge!” Phoebe cries, her face planted against the glass door. To an eight-year-old, it probably feels huge, but most likely, the background is probably the standard square size.  

 

Anna and Kristoff come over and check it out and their jaws drop, too. “Killian, Phoebe’s not kidding! This is huge,” she gasps, “Come here!”

 

Emma smirks at him and Killian comes over, looking at it.  It is bigger than he imagined, and that prompts another question.  This house, it’s meant for a family; not a single woman. It’s too impersonal to ask now why she’s living alone in this big house, maybe another time.  

 

Emma shows them to their rooms. Phoebe has her own, next to Killian’s upstairs apartment, and Anna and Kristoff take the rooms on the ground floor.

 

~~

 

Unpacking what’s necessary isn’t a problem but jet lag quickly takes over and all four of the Jones family find themselves passed out on their beds, sleeping until dinner time.  Around 7 pm, Emma knocks on Killian’s door and he stirs, raising his head groggily and then stumbles from his bed, answering. Emma blushes, seeing him half-naked.

 

“Um, I wanted to see if you guys were hungry for dinner,” she says.

 

“Dinner? What bloody time is it?” he counters.  

 

“Dinner,” Emma says again, “We don’t have to go out again, since you’re probably all still exhausted and jet lagged.  I was thinking of ordering Italian, is that okay?”

 

He smiles  wearily. “Italian sounds great love,” he manages.

 

“Great,” she manages, “You may want to make sure you’re properly clothed before eating Father.”

 

Killian glances down at himself and then notes that he has no shirt and that he was talking to Ms. Swan, jet lagged and shirtless. The scoundrel in him registers at any other time or place, this would warrant a sexual innuendo. Well, the younger him would think so. "Thanks for the tip Ms. Swan,” he says.

 

~~

 

Dinner arrives forty minutes later and Emma calls all of them down to eat.  She knows Killian’s already awake because she was talking to him not too long ago but Anna, Kristoff, and little Phoebe still look like zombies. But starving zombies.  There’s spaghetti, meatballs, pizza and cheesy breadsticks. Red wine probably isn’t a good idea right now.

 

Kristoff, Anna, Phoebe and Killian thank Emma for dinner; Killian even volunteers to wash the dishes, the least he can do since Emma ordered their dinner. Emma accepts and the rest of the Jones’ family scatter, returning to their rooms to rest more.  Phoebe lingers behind, studying her uncle and Emma. Emma notices the girl standing there and asks if there’s anything wrong.

 

She shrugs.  “Nothing’s wrong,” Phoebe claims, “Thank you for dinner, Emma. Is it okay if I call you Emma?”

 

Emma smiles  sweetly. “Yeah, that’s okay Phoebe,” she approves.

 

Phoebe comes over and hugs her legs, smiling warmly, “Thank you, Emma, for giving me a home again,” she says.

 

Killian watches the exchange, staring between his niece and Ms. Swan.  Ms. Swan’s reaction is perplexed and genuinely touching. Phoebe pulls back, smiles at Killian and leaves. Emma’s out of her element for a moment and then composes herself, glancing at Killian, who quickly returns to cleaning the dishes.

 

Emma turns to Killian and bumps him to scoot over so she can help with the dishes.  Finally, she tells him to stop washing altogether and let her take over. Killian doesn’t argue with the woman and quietly steps away and is about to leave her alone but stops, turning back to her.

 

“Are you okay with our presence here, Swan?” he asks.

 

“It’s fine,” she blurts, “I’m just not used to having many people around here, but it’s okay.”

 

He raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” he asks again.

 

“Yes,” she retorts and turns to him, “It’s okay Father... I like having you here actually,”

 

Killian smiles at her, his blue eyes twinkling. “Thank you again for letting us stay here Ms. Swan. I’ll be contacting your realtor friend tomorrow. We still need a real house,” he says.

 

“Yeah,” Emma says and returns to cleaning the dishes. “But you know, a house is just a house. It’s the people that make it a home. That’s what my adopted mom told me after she adopted me,”

 

“Your adoptive mother is a wise woman, Ms. Swan. Well, good night,”

 

TBC

 


	4. It's Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian shrugs. “I think she likes you,” he says, “You’re good, kind, compassionate, all the qualities her mother used to be -- it’s why my brother fell for her hard and so fast,”

Emma’s wakes early the next morning due to the buzzing of her iPhone on her nightstand. She checks the caller ID first and answers, recognizing it's her mom.  Ingrid’s always been an early riser, something Emma never inherited, preferring to wake up to when her body would reasonably allow her. 

 

Plus, it’s Sunday. 

 

On weekdays, she can worry about waking up early.  

 

“Morning honey,” Ingrid says, “So listen, I’m coming down for a few days to visit, I hope that’s okay? I miss you, Emma,” 

 

Emma rubs her forehead. Her mom wants to visit when she already has house guests/clients. 

 

“Emma?” 

 

“Sorry, but coming down now isn’t great timing,” she manages, “I have people over,”

 

She can hear her mom gasp and smile gleefully over the phone. “You mean like a man?” she teases her. 

 

Emma shrugs. “Well, sort of,” she sighs, “One has a girlfriend and the other well, that’s complicated. But the point is, I can’t manage more guests at the moment. Do you think you can hold off for a week at least until everything is settled here and everyone’s moved out?” 

 

“Emma, I don’t understand. What’s going on?” 

 

“They’re clients,” she says, “From England.  I’m letting them stay here temporarily until they can find a house of their own,” 

 

“That’s not company policy is it?” 

 

“They’re good people and I’m helping them because it’s my job,” Emma manages, glancing at the clock, “Can I call you back later mom?” 

 

“Okay,” her mom sighs, “I love you, Emma. Call me later okay?”

 

“I promise. Love you,” 

 

~~

 

After another hour of sleep, Emma finally wakes up and makes her way down to the kitchen and nearly collides into Killian. He catches her, holding her steady. She remembers that Sunday he’s up early and probably has a mass to officiate. Then she looks at his clothes and he’s just wearing a blue shirt and Levi’s. 

 

“It may be awhile since I’ve been to church, but that’s not the standard dress code,” she notes. 

 

Killian looks down at his clothes and smirks. “No, it’s not. Mother Superior allowed me some time off while I transition from being a priest to a full-time parent,” 

 

“Oh, that’s nice and understanding of her,” Emma muses, “So, she didn’t give you any trouble at all about your new situation?” 

 

“Mother Superior knew I had a family in England. She’s seen pictures of Phoebe, Liam, and Elsa. I guess the only difference now is that the family is a lot closer than it’s been previously,” 

 

Emma finds a mug in the dishwasher and then grabs another for him, filling them with coffee and inviting him to sit down with her.  “Can I ask you a personal question?” she ventures. 

 

“Aye,” he says, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“You live here in Boston, but your family lived across the pond. How come you never requested a transfer to be closer to them?” 

 

Killian sighs, pouring the creamer into his mug and some sugar.  “I could have years ago, that’s true, but they had their lives and I had mine,” he reasons, “I could have followed Liam into the navy, but I felt a calling and I followed it, leading me here,” 

 

“Honestly?” Emma challenges him. 

 

“I’m that much of an open book to you, lass?” he counters, sipping his coffee. 

 

“I think you have a different reason for staying away for as long as you could, and it had nothing to do with religion,” she observes. 

 

“Perhaps, but I’m not ready to talk about that yet, Swan,” he says. 

 

“Fair enough,”

 

Killian leans in his chair, studying her carefully and then remembers that he wanted to ask her earlier about the house.  “Can I ask you a personal question, Swan?”

 

“Sure,” 

 

“This house... it’s rather big just for one person -- was there, were you hoping to share it with someone?” 

 

Emma sighs. “You’re observant Father Jones,” she reasons, “I was hoping to share it with someone once but he’s out of the picture now. Ever since I was a child, I’ve always had this dream about my perfect home. It was exactly what I wanted for myself and then I found this place and I had to take it,” 

 

“I thought you said it wasn’t the house that made a family, it was the people you share it with?” 

 

“I did, but I got this house long before I realized that the hard way,” she manages, tapping her fingers on her mug, “I know it’s too big for me, but it’s the only place where I feel I belong,” 

 

Killian sympathizes with her. 

 

She was right when she said he purposely stayed away and had nothing to do with religion.  Liam had already made a home for himself with Elsa, and Killian didn’t see how he could fit into that home. He needed to find his own home and, slowly, it became easier to stay away and focus on his job than think about what he was missing in England. 

 

“Seems rather lonely,” he observes, “To live here all by yourself when you can share it with the people you love, your mother, for example?” 

 

Emma smiles shyly. “I love my mother, but I am also a grown woman,” she bristles, “and don’t think I don’t get grief from her about living on my own in a big house because I do, lots of it,” 

 

Killian laughs. “She’s your mother. It’s important for everyone to feel loved and not alone, I understand, more so than before,” 

 

“Phoebe’s not alone,” Emma says. 

 

“I know and I hope she’ll never feel that she is alone, and that she is much loved,” he says seriously. 

 

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully, subconsciously staring at his lips for a moment and then whips her hair around to hide her blush. “That’s good,” she muses, “It’s important for orphaned children to feel loved after a tragic loss, like in Phoebe’s case,” 

 

“Phoebe’s a special girl,” he says. 

 

“I noticed,” 

 

“Are you embarrassed she’s formed an attachment to you so quickly?” 

 

“You think she’s attached to me?” 

 

Killian shrugs.  “I think she likes you,” he says, “You’re good, kind, compassionate, all the qualities her mother used to be -- it’s why my brother fell for her hard and so fast,” 

 

Emma looks at him thoughtfully and smiles softly. “You should warn your niece I’m not exactly mother material,” she says, “I mean, I am all those characteristics but I’m not a mother,” 

 

“I’m not a father and shouldn’t be one and yet, I’m a parent to my brother’s child,” he reasons. 

 

“Touche,” she agrees. 

 

Suddenly, Anna comes into the kitchen, still groggy, followed by Phoebe.  Phoebe climbs into the chair beside her uncle and Anna makes herself coffee.  Emma gets up and looks through her cupboard for what Phoebe can eat. Thankfully, her cupboard is filled with sugary breakfast cereal. As much as Ingrid always wanted Emma to eat healthy breakfast food, it was something Emma never picked up.  

 

“What do you like for breakfast, kiddo?” she asks. 

 

Phoebe looks at her uncle. “I’m too young to have coffee right?” 

 

He nods at her. 

 

“What kind of cereal do you have Emma?” 

 

“You’re a lucky kid because you are staying in my house and I don’t eat healthy, especially when it comes to breakfast food,” Emma tells her, “So what do you like? I have Fruit Loops, Honey Nut Cheerios, ooh, I have something in there that comes with brownies. Forgot I had that there,” 

 

Phoebe leaves her chair and peeks over Emma’s shoulder, staring at the said breakfast cereals and looking at her skeptically. “Are you sure you’re an adult?” she asks. 

 

Emma laughs and Killian can’t help but laugh too. 

 

~~

 

After breakfast, Emma calls her neighbor, the one that’s a realtor, Regina Mills.  Kristoff wakes up and comes down, joining everyone else in the kitchen as Emma waits for Regina to pick up. 

 

“Ms. Swan,” she bristles, “What can I do for you this fine Sunday morning?” 

 

“Regina, I need to ask you a big favor,” Emma says, “I have a family staying with me and they need help looking for a house somewhere in the neighborhood. Can you help them?” 

 

She sighs. “On a Sunday?” the woman counters. 

 

“How about Monday morning?” 

 

“Fine. I can help them. I’ll be over at your place between 10 and 11 am,” she says, “Is that all, Ms. Swan?” 

 

“Yes, thank you Regina and I hope you have a good Sunday,” Emma says and hangs up, exhaling, “I swear that woman hates me, though I’m not sure why,” She turns back to Killian, Kristoff, Anna and Phoebe. “So, Regina will be here Monday morning to show you houses in the area. I won’t be able to come with since I’ll be in the office,” 

 

“Please come with us, Emma!” Phoebe cries, “I want you to come with us,” 

 

“I wish I could Phoebe, but I have paperwork,” 

 

Killian rolls his eyes and Emma notices, looking again at Phoebe. “But it’s something I can hold off on for a day at least,” she says, and Phoebe smiles brightly, “So yeah, I can come with,” 

 

TBC

 


	5. Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch, Phoebe asks if they can play in the park. It’s not too late yet, only around 3 pm. Emma says it's okay as long as Phoebe stays in their sight and doesn’t wander off on her own. Killian agrees. Killian and Emma hold Phoebe’s hands walking to the park, Phoebe skipping along and then stops, seeing a large lake ahead of them and there’s a family of swans swimming in it.

Emma doesn’t do anything on Sundays, but she quickly finds that doing nothing on a Sunday with an energetic eight-year-old girl is not an option or even a definition of a good time. Jet Lag has worn off and everyone’s suffering from cabin fever, so Emma announces they’re going out. Phoebe claps excitedly and quickly changes.

“Where are we going?” Killian asks.

“I don’t know,” she admits, “But there are a few art galleries open downtown during the weekends,”

“That sounds lovely,”

~~

Emma’s house isn’t far from many museums; there’s a small art museum a few blocks from her and across from that museum, a nice outdoor park. The admission fee for the art museum isn’t too bad either.

Emma’s not an art person but can’t help feeling further enamored of her priestly companion as they wander around the gallery. It makes her wonder what he thinks of art and what it means, there’s a meaning to everything and she gets the feeling he knows a little something about what they’re looking at.

Anna, Kristof and Phoebe are off exploring other pieces in the gallery, leaving Emma alone with Father Jones. They’re standing in front of an oil painting of a nude woman lying inclined on a red couch.

It’s a copy of the Venus of Urbino by Titian.

“Do you visit many art museums?” she asks him suddenly.

“Not really,” he admits, “But I enjoy them when I get the chance too. I studied art when I was younger,”

“Really?”

Killian laughs. “That surprise you?” he counters.

“It does, considering your current profession,” she reasons, “What type of art do you do?”

“Nowadays, mostly drawing especially when I’m struggling with writing a homily. It helps clear my head,”

Emma smirks at him. “I thought one qualification of being a priest was that you had to be a good writer?” she teases him.

“Most are,” he muses, glancing behind them and spotting Phoebe and Kristoff staring at a medium portrait of a ship in a violent thunderstorm. Killian looks back at Emma and then to the painting in front of them, “She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

Emma looks back at the painting before them. “Yes, she is,” she agrees and wonders for a moment if, as an artist himself, Father Jones has ever drawn a woman nude.

Probably not.

He is a priest, after all, and likely, the only sketches or drawings he’s done are doodles or whatever. But the thought of him drawing a woman nude, even her, makes her blush scarlet red. Killian doesn’t seem to notice, too transfixed on the painting, and Emma doesn’t even notice a petite woman with a pixie cut coming over to them.

“Father Jones?” the woman asks, and Killian and Emma turn to her.

“Ms. Blanchard,” he greets, smiling fondly at the woman, “Fancy meeting you here,”

The woman -- Ms. Blanchard smiles and blushes, “I work here. I’m the assistant to the curator, Dr. David Nolan,” she says and then turns to Emma.

Killian looks at Emma and then at Ms. Blanchard, clearing his throat. “Oh, Ms. Blanchard, this is Miss Emma Swan, she’s my -- my social worker, for Phoebe actually,” he manages.

Ms. Blanchard frowns and then perks into a smile for Emma, shaking her hand. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan. I’m glad someone is looking out for sweet Phoebe,” she says. Ms. Blanchard turns her attention to Father Jones, “How are you doing Father? How’s Phoebe?”

“We’re both doing fine. I’m her guardian now actually,” he admits.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” the woman cries, “I know you’ll be great. If there’s anything you need, a babysitter or someone to talk to, call me. I love kids,”

“Thank you, but I believe Phoebe and I have all the help we need. My sister-in-law and her boyfriend came over with us,” he says.

Ms. Blanchard looks at Emma and then to Father Jones. “That’s great. It was good to see you, Father Jones, and good luck to you,” she says and walks away, then comes back. “Can I give you a hug?”

Emma smiles at him and Killian sighs. “How can I turn down a friendly hug?” he counters and Ms. Blanchard embraces him gently.

“Stay strong Father Jones and believe He will take care of you and Phoebe,” she whispers to him, then lets go back to work.

~~

Around noon, they go for lunch.

Not the museum cafeteria because they’re always super expensive, so Emma, Killian, Kristoff, Anna and Phoebe find a bakery shop across the street. They all order sandwiches but Emma includes hot chocolate with cinnamon besides her order, needing her sugar fix.

While waiting, her phone buzzes and she reluctantly picks it up and cringes, remembering that she was supposed to call her mom back later (which is now) about her visiting arrangements.

“Hi mom,” she says, “Yeah, I know I forgot to call. Sorry,”

“I know dear, and you’re forgiven. Have you had any thoughts about when I can come down and visit you? I miss you a lot,”

Phoebe studies Emma’s face intently and then she waves her arms, trying to get Emma’s attention.

Emma finally puts down her phone and looks at Phoebe. “What is it sweetie?” she asks.

“Can I talk to your mom?” the girl asks.

Emma hesitates and Killian shakes his head that this is a bad idea but Emma can’t refuse this precious girl, so she hands over her iPhone to her. “Hello Mrs. Swan, Emma Swan’s mom,” Phoebe says.

“I’m sorry, who is this? You don’t sound like my Emma,”

Phoebe shrugs. “Well, I am eight years old,” the girl says plainly, “You want to visit Emma?”

“That’s what I was talking to her about. You’re Emma’s current assignment for work?”

“Phoebe Jones. We’re guests staying with her. She has a big house and a nice backyard,” Phoebe continues, “When were you thinking of visiting?”

Ingrid sighs. “I was hoping this week, but she has her hands full with you and your family. I can wait,” she says.

Phoebe looks at Emma. “How about next week?” she pipes.

“Next week sounds good. Give the phone back to Emma sweetie?”

Phoebe hands the phone back to Emma, and she blushes profusely. “So next week is good for you, Mom?” Emma asks.

“Next week sounds perfect. We can work out the details this coming weekend. Tell Phoebe, thank you for brokering this upcoming visitation -- and I love you, Emma,”

“Will do and I love you too mom,” Emma says and hangs, exhaling deeply.

“I can’t believe you let Phoebe schedule a visit with your mom,” Kristof whispers, “But on the upside, by then we should be totally out of your hair and find our own place,”

“Are you okay love?” Killian finally asks.

“Emma, are you upset with me?” Phoebe asks.

“No honey, I’m not upset with you,” Emma assures her, “I’ve been putting off letting my mom visit me for a while... it’s okay,”

She locks eyes with Killian and turns away, just as their lunch arrives.

~~

After lunch, Phoebe asks if they can play in the park. It’s not too late yet, only around 3 pm. Emma says it's okay as long as Phoebe stays in their sight and doesn’t wander off on her own. Killian agrees. Killian and Emma hold Phoebe’s hands walking to the park, Phoebe skipping along and then stops, seeing a large lake ahead of them and there’s a family of swans swimming in it.

Emma finds a bench nearby and Phoebe gets a closer look at the swans, Anna and Kristof following in her wake as Killian stays back with Emma, watching from afar.

“She has so much energy,” Emma observes.

“Aye, that she does,” he agrees, “I think Phoebe’s always been like that. Her parents took her out every weekend, to parks and museums. She thrives in open spaces like this,”

Emma turns to him thoughtfully. She can tell he misses his brother deeply - who can blame him? Losing family is never easy. “I only read about Phoebe’s parents passing, and that they gave you sole guardianship but how did they die? What happened to them?” she asks him.

Killian frowns and looks at her solemnly. “It was a boating accident. They planned a weekend getaway on Liam’s boat, just cruising down the Seine and while they were sleeping, the boat crashed into a bigger boat and they died instantly,” he says, “Liam’s always been a careful navigator but this time, he wasn’t so lucky,”

“I’m sorry, truly,” Emma soothes, “I’ve never... well... experienced family dying. But I know what it feels like to be left behind,”

“Thank you, Swan, for your sympathy,” he says, smiling at her, “I loved my brother, truly and as much as I love Phoebe, I wish Liam and Elsa was here in my place. Phoebe needs her parents but I can’t bring them back for her as much as I want to,”

“No one can replace Phoebe’s parents and you shouldn’t try to be them for her. The best thing you can do is be what Phoebe needs now, a parent who loves and looks out for her,”

“I can be that for her,” Killian reasons, “But sometimes I wonder…? What exactly is God’s plan for me and Phoebe? I know it must sound blasphemous coming from a priest but how can I believe there is a greater good to all this when the two people who should be here aren’t?”

Emma shrugs, sighing. “I don’t know either,” she admits, “But all you can do is focus on the here and now because letting yourself become consumed by grief will only destroy you and that’s not what Phoebe needs,”

“Too right Swan,”

“Emma,” she says, smiling softly, “I figure since we’re probably going to be stuck with each other for a while, first names are... appropriate,”

Killian raises his hand and shakes hers, smiling. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Emma. Please call me Killian,” he says.

“Okay, Killian,”

TBC

 


	6. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t tell me that this is the extent of your dinner tonight?” he counters.

As soon as they return to Emma’s house, she calls her boss, letting him know she won’t be in on Monday.  Graham immediately calls her back, asking if she’s alright. She excuses herself, parting ways with Killian as he returns to his room and Emma sits down at the kitchen table, putting her legs up on a chair next to her. 

 

“Emma?” 

 

“Everything’s fine, but my presence has been requested Monday morning for house hunting. It’s what Phoebe wants,” she explains. 

 

Graham settles down and sighs. “Phoebe Jones?” he asks. 

 

“Yes, she, her uncle and their family are staying with me temporarily while they look for a place of their own,” Emma continues, “We came back from an outing at the museum and the park,” 

 

“So, you’re letting your clients stay with you. That’s not the protocol Emma,” 

 

“Father Jones’ boss wouldn’t let them stay in the rectory and you know hotels in the area are uber expensive, it’s no big deal, Graham,” she assures him, “In a week, hopefully, they’ll have a place of their own,” 

 

“A week Emma and no more,” Graham warns her, “So, you have any other plans this evening Emma?” 

 

Emma blushes, knowing exactly where this conversation is going. She likes Graham, she does, but only likes him. He is still her boss after all, and Emma’s always preferred keeping things professional between them, even though Graham’s been in love with her ever since she started working in his office. “After a day of walking, I think I’m going just to relax and drink red wine and catch some Netflix alone,” she muses. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want company? It wouldn’t be too much trouble to come see you,” 

 

“And you know my rules Graham. No office dating, besides which, you’re my boss,” she reminds him. 

 

Graham groans. “You’re stubborn, you know that?” he cries.

 

“Practical,” she corrects, “I’m just not interested in seeing anyone - in and out of the office and this was only a courtesy call to let you know I won’t be in the office Monday. Good night Graham,” 

 

Emma hangs up before he can put a word in and stands, looking through her cabinets for a wine glass.  She finds one and heads down to the basement to grab that red wine. As she re-enters the kitchen, Killian’s there and Emma stares blankly at him. “Hey,” she says, “Everything okay?” 

 

“Don’t tell me that this is the extent of your dinner tonight?” he counters. 

 

Emma shrugs. “Well, that was a big lunch we had…” she muses, uncorking the wine bottle and pouring herself a glass. 

 

“Do you cook at all?” he questions. 

 

“No,” she says bluntly, looking at him, “Why?” 

 

Killian crosses his arms and studies her thoughtfully, “I think I will cook dinner for all of us tonight,” he reasons. 

 

“Wait, hold on! Killian, you don’t have to do that. You’re the guests anyway,” she protests. 

 

“It’s all right love,” he assures her, “Fancy Italian?” 

 

“I do but Killian…”

 

“Sit down, enjoy your red wine and I’ll get started with dinner ” he orders. 

 

Emma could protest more, but that would be fruitless since Killian is determined to cook for her and she wonders when was the last time any man in her life put her first like that? She grabs her wine glass and leaves the kitchen, planting herself on the couch as she switches on Netflix and looks for a movie to watch. 

 

~~

 

Forty-five minutes later, Emma wanders into her kitchen to find Killian stirring a pot of pasta noodles. She also notices that her oven is on and there's something baking there. 

 

"I'm still cooking, you know," he says, startling her.

 

"I can't even get a sneak peek? I mean, this is my kitchen you're using,"

 

Killian sighs and steps aside, allowing her a second glimpse and then goes back to cooking.  "Why don't you try something new darling? It's called trust," he says and winks at her, "Trust that you will have the best dinner ever, instead of ordering takeout?"

 

"Okay. I trust you," she manages and leaves the kitchen, "And Killian, thank you, "

 

~

 

An hour later, Killian's dinner surprise is ready, and he calls Emma; she in turn calls Kristoff, Anna, and Phoebe and they all congregate in the kitchen. 

 

"Your uncle made us dinner," Emma tells Phoebe, "Be honest, do you know him to be a good cook?"

 

"Daddy was a good cook, but that was because mummy taught him," she reasons.

 

Killian turns to both. "I'll have you know Phoebe Ellen Jones, Liam was a very good cook, and he taught me," he tells her, "Now everyone, sit down and enjoy,"

 

Killian removes the pot from the stove and serves them angel hair pasta with cheese sauce and mushrooms. Then he adds the garlic cheese bread. 

 

Emma's about to eat and then Killian starts with grace. 

 

"Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ, Our Lord. Amen," he says.

 

Everyone says amen and then eats.  Emma starts first, and the pasta is good. It's cheesy, but there's a hint of oregano and light garlic powder. 

 

"What do you think Swan?" he asks.

 

"Are you sure you're in the right profession? I mean, this is good,"

 

Killian grins. 

 

~~

 

Dinner is divine. Emma invites everyone to watch a movie with her on Netflix and then quickly finds that everyone is in a different mood for something else. But the one movie Emma figures the Jones’ can agree on watching is  _ The Princess Bride _ . It’s a classic and has everything that suits everyone’s taste. 

 

Phoebe enjoys watching movies, comedy, romance and fairy tale adventures. About halfway through, Anna and Kristoff turn in, and although Phoebe's getting tired of herself, she stays put on the couch next to her uncle. Emma sits on her other side, watching the movie, Phoebe, and Killian. 

 

Phoebe's struggling to stay awake, and by the time the credits roll on the last scene, she's passed out across Killian's chest. 

 

Emma turns off Netflix and shifts things around when she notices that Killian is asleep too. 

 

He stirs briefly and looks at her and then to Phoebe. "Phoebe, I think it's time for bed. Come on sweetheart," he whispers and gently stands from the couch, carrying her.

 

"Killian,"

 

Killian turns back to Emma, and she smiles at him. 

 

"Good night,"

 

"Good night Emma," he says back and takes Phoebe to bed.

 

She stares at them for a moment, Killian especially. Emma cleans up what she can and then retreats to her room. 

 

She changes into pajamas and slips into bed, thinking in a short time how attached Killian and Phoebe have become. Emma must admit that she's grown fond of them. Phoebe is so sweet and adorable and Killian is a fine gentleman. 

 

She couldn't think of him as anything else. He is still a priest. 

 

Anyway, Killian may not believe he can be Phoebe's guardian, but Emma believes in him. Killian, Phoebe, Anna and Kristoff have to believe in each other and together they can make a home. 

 

TBC

  
  



	7. What Makes a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Swan?” 
> 
> That’s Killian. 
> 
> Emma fixes her hair and stands up from her bed, going to the door. Killian’s leaning against the frame, looking back at her concerned. “Are you alright love? I heard you take the Lord’s name in vain... which warrants a full decade of the rosary,” he says.

 

Killian wakes up around 9 a.m. He slips on a white shirt and jeans, his hair still messed up and leaves his room, heading straight for the bathroom. As he rounds a corner, he nearly collides with Emma and steadies her arms and himself. 

 

“Swan,” he says. 

 

“Killian,” she blushes, brushing her hair behind her ear, “Regina should be here between 10 and 11, so it’s good you’re awake. She doesn’t like waiting around for people,” 

 

“Right, house hunting,” he remembers, “I’ll take a quick shower then,” 

 

Emma smiles at him and then Killian brushes past her into the bathroom as she struggles to keep it together, feeling him close to her. 

 

The moment passes, the door closes, the shower turns on and Emma goes to wake up Phoebe and then Anna and Kristoff.  There isn’t much time to make a fancy breakfast, so cereal will have to do. 

 

Phoebe finds Emma in the kitchen as she gets the coffee ready and Emma gives the girl a bowl of Fruit Loops and milk.  

 

Anna and Kristoff walk into the kitchen groggily and Emma gives them both mugs for coffee, then helps them find bowls of cereal, more of Phoebe’s Fruit Loops. Emma hears the shower stop and then Killian steps out and rushes to his room to change. 

 

The coffee wakes up Anna and she pours herself another bowl of cereal. 

 

Around 9:45, there’s a knock at the front door and Emma gets up to answer, figuring it’s probably Regina and sure enough, it is. The woman smiles quaintly at her, and Emma guides her to the kitchen where everyone is finishing up eating their breakfast. Phoebe is missing, though. 

 

“Ha! My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father. Prepare to die!”  

 

Regina turns around, staring blankly at the blond eight-year-old. “You must be Phoebe,” she deduces, “If you’re done eating breakfast and quoting lines from  _ The Princess Bride _ , I have a few houses lined up for you to look at,” 

 

Phoebe smiles warmly at her. “ _ Inconceivable _ !” she cries.

 

Killian rolls his eyes and Emma tries to hide a smirk, much to Regina's annoyance. “Come on Phoebe,” she tells her.

 

“Okay, no more lines...  _ as you wish _ !” 

 

~~

 

The first is walking distance from Emma's house, just down the block. It's the same style as Emma's and going inside, Killian finds he likes it has a similar feel to Emma's place. 

 

Still, this isn't just his decision. He turns to Phoebe, Anna and Kristoff. 

 

“What do you think Phoebe?”

 

“I think we need to see the rest first,” she reasons.

 

“Smart answer,” Regina compliments and tours them through the rest of the house. 

 

Emma lingers behind, not wanting to intrude, but Killian comes back for her. “Swan, what's wrong?”

 

“I've been through enough of Regina's tours, but I think you guys will love this place,” she says. 

 

“Come on love,” he invites her, offering his arm. “Phoebe invited you and I -- come on,”

 

Emma loops her arm through him as they continue to house, eventually catching up with the group upstairs. 

 

~~

 

The house has three floors, like Emma's. It has three rooms, the middle with the kitchen and living room and the basement, which has one bedroom and an activity/common room. 

 

“I can have two rooms upstairs,” Phoebe notes, “My bedroom and a playroom.”

 

Killian hesitates. “You can as long as you remember to clean up your playroom after you're done,” he reasons. 

 

“Kristoff and I can take the basement room,” Anna reasons, “You know, I don't even think it's necessary to look at other houses,”

 

“But I have four more lined up,” 

 

Emma smirks, feeling Regina's pain. She probably spent the weekend checking listings in the area that could accommodate everyone. 

 

“We can split the rent four ways, if it's too expensive to buy,” Killian adds.

 

“Fine,” Regina concedes, “I'll process the paperwork,”

 

“Thank you, Regina, for your time,” Emma says.

 

~~

 

Emma walks the family back to her house, only a block away, and puts together lunch as Phoebe rushes to her room and packs her stuff. Kristoff and Anna do the same.  

 

Killian stays with Emma in the kitchen, helping her put together sandwiches. 

 

“I like that you're staying close by in the neighborhood,” Emma says, and Killian looks at her hopefully and curiously, “I mean, it'll be easier for me to do my job and check in on you,”

 

“I like that we will be close by too,” he smiles, “In the short time we've stayed with you, I've gotten used to your presence,”

 

Emma blushes. “I have, too,” she admits. 

 

“All done packing!” Phoebe announces, showing up suddenly in the kitchen. “Well, there wasn’t much to pack since I only removed the essentials.” Emma smiles at her and then Phoebe comes over and hugs her legs. “I will miss you, Emma,” 

 

“I’ll still see you kiddo and seriously, you’re only a block away from me,” 

 

“Do you know how long it takes a little person like me to walk a block?” Phoebe asks. 

 

Emma looks at Killian and shrugs. “I don’t know. Do you Phoebe?”

 

“Eh, no but a block away is far away,” she reasons, “Are you going to miss me?” 

 

Emma smiles and almost laughs from the overdramatics but Phoebe’s eight. “Yeah Phoebe, I will miss seeing you, but you know, you and your uncle can come over here anytime you like. We can watch  _ The Princess Bride _ and just hang out if you like,” she tells her. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah,” Emma says. 

 

“Can we come over when your mom visits?” Phoebe asks, smiling brightly, “She sounds like a nice lady, reminds me of mummy actually,” 

 

Emma hesitates, glancing at Killian and then to Phoebe. “I’ll talk to Ingrid and see what she says but I don’t foresee her saying ‘no’ to that request. She loves kids,” she promises. 

 

“Lovely,” Phoebe squeals and then runs back to her room. 

 

~~

 

After lunch, Emma goes to her room, plops down on her bed and calls her office, well, Graham specifically to check-in. She talked to Killian, Anna and Kristoff about moving tomorrow, and although they don’t have a lot and most things are already packed, Emma still wants to help make the transition as easy as possible. 

 

... which also means she needs another day off. 

 

“Hey Graham, I need another day off,” Emma starts and already, Graham is groaning. “They found a house in the neighborhood and want to move in right away,” 

 

Graham’s silent for a moment. “Okay,” he relents, “But I have to ask you something Emma and you have to answer honestly,” 

 

“Okay,” 

 

“Is this about Phoebe or is there something -- or someone else?” he asks. 

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re implying Graham,” Emma muses. (Not entirely true, she knows, but there are boundaries and besides which, that someone else is unavailable). 

 

“I’ve seen a picture of Father Jones... He is a handsome man,” 

 

“And he’s a Priest and completely off limits! Oh my God Graham!” Emma blurts out, louder than intended. Killian’s room is across the hall from hers and if he heard her…  “I’m going to pretend that you made such an insinuation. Killian -- Father Jones is a client and I’m hanging up now,” 

 

Emma hangs up her phone, sitting cross-legged on her bed, flaming furiously about what Graham had just suggested to her. 

 

Yeah, she cares about Phoebe and she likes Father Jones too. 

 

They both have a special place in her heart and could her liking Father Jones evolve into something else? Maybe, but there are clear boundaries neither of them can cross. For starters, he is a Catholic priest, and even if she was attracted to him and maybe him to her, they could never, and then there’s Phoebe. 

 

Emma likes Phoebe, she’s such a sweet girl and honestly wants to help Killian do right by her.  Phoebe needs to be with her family. The foster system is many things, but it doesn’t always guarantee a loving home. And that scars a child, as it did her for many years until her adopted mom found her. Phoebe deserves better than that.  

 

“Swan?” 

 

That’s Killian. 

 

Emma fixes her hair and stands up from her bed, going to the door. Killian’s leaning against the frame, looking back at her concerned. “Are you alright love? I heard you take the Lord’s name in vain... which warrants a full decade of the rosary,” he says. 

 

“I was just talking to my boss, asking for another day off to help you move tomorrow,” she reasons. 

 

Killian raises an eyebrow and dammit, she knows he doesn’t mean to look so attractive right now, but the eyebrow is not helping her already confused thoughts. 

 

“And he refused.” 

 

“No, he didn’t. He said something else that I thought was offensive,” she says and waves her hand, “But it’s not important. The important thing is, I will be available tomorrow to accompany you to your new house,” 

 

“You sure you’re okay Swan?” he asks again, but that damn eyebrow is still quirky. 

 

Emma flutters her eyelashes and smiles. “Yeah, I’m fine Killian,” she promises. 

 

“Okay,” he says, his eyebrows going back to normal, and he leaves her alone. 

 

“Bloody hell,” Emma breaths. 

 

“That’s two decades now and six Glory Be’s,” he calls back. 

 

~~

 

Rather than follow through on her promise to pray for the rosary from her filthy mouth, Emma calls her mom. Besides which, Emma doesn’t want to forget to call her again and wants to ask if Phoebe and Killian can meet her when she comes to visit.

 

Emma still can't believe that she let Phoebe broker that. 

 

“Emma, honey,” Ingrid greets her, “What do I have the pleasure of this call? Want me to visit early?”

 

She sighs and bites her lip. “Phoebe has a request, actually. She wants to meet you when you come here. Is that okay?”

 

“I would love it! She sounds like a wonderful little girl Emma. Her spunk reminds me of my sister Helga,” 

 

“And Killian too?”

 

 “You mean Father Jones? Yes, I would like that,” Ingrid says, “How are you doing otherwise Emma?”

 

Emma relaxes on her bed, not sure how to answer that question. She's still confused about her feelings, but she can't talk about it---not even with her mom. Would she even understand? 

 

“I'm doing fine. Work is good and Phoebe’s wonderful. I think you will like her,” 

 

Ingrid giggles. “I remember talking to her briefly on your phone. I can't wait to meet her and her uncle. So Emma, is there anything else going on in your life?”

 

“Like am I dating anyone at the moment?” Emma counters, “No, I'm not. You know me, mom, I'm devoted to my work. It is a full-time relationship,”

 

“Oh Emma,” her mother sighs, “Life can't all be about work.  Laugh, play and love; always give time to love. Don't let one heartbreak from your teenage years hold you back from finding your own happiness,”

 

Emma's rarely talked about or even thought about Neal. But she has moved on from him emotionally. “I'm over what happened mom,” she says.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Mom…”

 

“Okay, I'll stop pushing but I worry about you, Emma. I worry you're missing out on what's in front of you and you will look back one day and regret things you never did,”

 

Emma sighs. “I have no regrets about my life mom,” 

 

“You think you don't, but I know you, Emma. I know I have regrets--none that involve you but my relationship with my sisters. I regret pushing them away when I was younger and not being a part of their families,” Ingrid continues. 

 

“I don't need anyone else,” she says, “and contrary to popular belief, I am happy. Can we leave it at that?”

 

“Okay,” Ingrid sighs, “Is Graham still chasing after you?”

 

Emma groans and hides her face on her pillow. “You are an insufferable mom!” she cries. 

 

“You know he's been in love with you since he first met you,”

 

“And this is where I say goodbye and I look forward to seeing you this weekend mom,”

 

Ingrid sighs heavily. “Okay dear. Just remember what makes a home…”

 

“What's that?”

 

“Love,” she says, “Love makes a home, Emma,”

 

TBC


	8. Conflicted Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you haven’t talked to this friend about your feelings?”
> 
> “Sort of,” 
> 
> Killian sighs. “I think you need to be more honest with your friend about your feelings for him, even if they’re confused,” he reasons.

Around 7, Emma makes dinner for everyone, and it occurs to her how much she has gotten used to Jones’ presence in her house. She likes having Phoebe around (she is adorable, how could she not?) and she likes having Killian around too. Her feelings for him are still messed up and confused, but she knows she will miss him when he leaves. 

 

But it’s not like he will be gone forever from her life. He’s only moving a block or two away from her house, making it easier for her to check in on him and Phoebe. Emma needs to be professional about her relationship with Killian, he’s a client, a friend, and a priest, thus unavailable to her. If he’s as devoted to his vows as most other priests, he will not break them for a little side romance. 

 

Emma finishes making dinner and calls everyone to the kitchen. 

 

Killian comes in first and notices the expression on Emma’s face. “You alright there, love?” he asks. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she says, playing with some blonde curls. 

 

Killian raises an eyebrow at her and Emma gives him a look to back off. He knows her well enough he can tell when she’s holding something back, but he also respects her personal space too so he backs down. 

 

Phoebe comes in next, smiles at Emma and takes a seat next to her uncle; then Anna and Kristoff. Killian prepares to say grace and suddenly it occurs to Emma how much she will miss this. It's not just Killian's and Phoebe’s presence in the house, it's the feeling of being surrounded by a family that would do anything for each other's happiness.  

 

It's the feeling they've created, just being around her and Emma knows it's not her place to intrude because they aren't her family, but she doesn't want to lose this feeling. She desperately wants to hold onto it.

 

Killian finishes grace and they all eat. Phoebe talks excitedly about moving into her new house and having two rooms. She talks about the things she would like to decorate the rooms with, pictures of her parents because she always wants to remember them. 

 

It makes Killian cry a little and Anna hugs him from her seat. He smiles thankfully at her and watches Phoebe continue talking. 

 

“I'd like to paint the walls blue with an ocean motif,” she says proudly.

 

Emma looks at her oddly, putting some Caesar salad on her plate. “Why the Ocean, Phoebe?” she asks.

 

“Because Daddy loved the ocean and I love it too, it's so peaceful and calm,” she says, “but then I also think the ceiling should have sparkles on it too,”

 

“And why the sparkles?” Kristoff adds, “I have nothing against sparkles, just curious?”

 

“To remind me of mummy’s beautiful eyes. They always sparkled when she smiled at me or daddy,” 

 

That last comment brings tears to Emma’s eyes and Killian looks at her softly. Emma shakes it off and glances at Phoebe. 

 

After dinner, Anna suggests they go out for ice cream. Phoebe’s super excited that Killian can't refuse his niece. Emma drives them to the nearest ice cream parlor in the neighborhood, and Killian notes the location, especially since it's near a large grocery store. 

 

The ice cream parlor is a self-serving frozen yogurt shop, but Phoebe does not need to know that. She checks out the different flavors first and gets a cup of chocolate. Anna does the same but mixes two different chocolate yogurt. 

 

Emma looks over the different flavors and Killian pops up beside her, grinning. “Don't tease, this is a tough decision,” she says.

 

“I haven’t said anything but if I may make a recommendation,” he offers. 

 

“Okay,”

 

“Cookies and cream with some of that mocha cappuccino,” he says, “and then top it with chocolate bits, caramel and maybe some strawberries.”

 

Emma smirks at him. “I guess that means the sweet tooth applies to the entire Jones family,” she notes. 

 

Killian sighs. “Well, if there was a rum flavored yo--- ice cream, I'd take it and add strawberries to it,” he says. 

 

“Rum flavored ice cream? Are you serious?”

 

“You think I'm making it up, Swan?”

 

“No, just never heard of it before,” she reasons and puts together what he recommended. 

 

Killian chooses the same for himself as well, with a chocolate topping instead of caramel. Anna and Kristoff pay for everyone and they sit in a corner, enjoying their sweet treat. 

 

“Oh, I talked to Ingrid and she would love to meet Phoebe, you too Killian when she comes to visit next weekend,” Emma adds.

 

“That's great!” Phoebe grins, her lips covered with yogurt.

 

Emma grabs her napkin and gently cleans her off. Killian smiles, watches them and then takes a moment to sneak a taste of Emma’s yogurt.

 

She catches him and slaps his arm playfully. 

 

“You're lucky you're a priest, otherwise I might come up with a more severe punishment for plundering my dessert,” she snaps at him. 

 

“I apologize,” he says. 

 

~~

 

After dessert, Emma drives them back home and then Phoebe asks if they can take another look at the house on the way. Emma looks at Killian and sighs. Regina gave her the key, so Emma does a U-turn and drives back to the house.

 

She parks in the driveway and asks if anyone else besides Phoebe wants to go inside. Killian volunteers to come in and Anna and Kristoff stay in the car. Emma opens the house and Phoebe races inside, going upstairs. Killian looks at her Emma oddly, then goes inside, Emma following behind him. They walk around the main floor and finally settle down in the kitchen. 

 

“I am sorry for sneaking a taste of your yogurt, Swan,” he tells her, “I feel comfortable around you, and our interaction feels natural.” 

 

Emma stares blankly at him, feeling the same thing about him.  She can talk to him and be honest with him about things she’s rarely told anyone else, especially regarding her childhood. “I uh, feel the same way about you too,” she admits, and he quirks an eyebrow, “I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact you’re a priest, but I feel…” 

 

“Oh my God!” Phoebe cries, bursting into the kitchen, “I have two big walk-in closets! There’s one in my bedroom and there’s another in my playroom!” 

 

“Wow!” Emma offers, “Because closet space is something all girls dream about, you’re super lucky kiddo,” 

 

Phoebe has this dreamy-eyed look on her face all of a sudden. “Daddy and I used to play hide-and-seek a lot and my favorite place to hide was in mummy’s closet. There were scarves, dresses and pretty things all over the place,” she sighs, “There is a big backyard and a small pond,” 

 

“The pond sounds lovely Phoebe’s,” Killian adds, scratching his neck, “I think we should go, love because Anna and Kristoff are waiting for us in Emma’s car,” 

 

“Okay,” she says, opening the front door herself and going outside. Anna’s leaning on the outside passenger door and helps Phoebe inside. 

 

Emma’s about to join her and then Killian asks to wait a moment. “What is it?”

 

“About what you said earlier, or were you going to say--what was it, Swan?”

 

Emma panics because she's fairly certain she was about to tell him her true feelings, or at least the confused ones, but maybe she shouldn't. What can he honestly do to fix how she feels? 

 

Nothing, because he has vows, and she respects him.

 

“Just that I care about you and Phoebe and think of you both as my friends, which is a lot more than most clients I've worked with,” she muses.

 

“Oh,” he sighs, “Thank you for thinking of Phoebe and me as your friends. It's an honor, Emma, ”

 

“Yeah, ”

 

~

 

Phoebe’s still hyper when they return to Emma’s house and eventually, that energy runs out and she passes out on the living room couch. Killian picks her up gently and carries her to her room and lays her down. Killian lays with her, kisses her forehead and then quietly leaves. 

 

Anna and Kristoff have gone to their rooms to finish packing their things, and he finds Emma sitting on her bed in her room, legs curled up against her chest. She turns and looks at him, brushing her hair to the side. 

 

“You okay, Swan?” he asks. 

 

“Oh yeah,” she lies, “You have everything you need to be packed for the big move tomorrow?” 

 

Killian sighs. “I think so, love,” he says, “I have a simple wardrobe, mostly all black and a few colorful robes,” 

 

“Right,” she says, “The priest thing,” 

 

Killian comes over and Emma feels skittish suddenly, backing away. “You are not all right, Emma,” he observes, “What’s going on?” 

 

“I think you should leave here now,” Emma finally manages. 

 

“If you need time alone, I can leave…”

 

“I mean tonight ” she corrects him. It's hard for her to say, but it’s easier this way, isn’t it? For her, at least. He has no clue what she’s feeling, and it’s better that way. “There’s no reason you can’t move into your new home already. Why wait until tomorrow?” 

 

Killian looks at her skeptically.  “Because you promised to help us move tomorrow,” 

 

“And I can help you move tonight. It’s only a day change,”

 

“I don’t think everyone’s finished packing yet,” he reasons, “Tomorrow, Swan,” Killian leaves and then comes back. “Are you sure there’s nothing else going on?” 

 

“Only my personal demons,” she says, “But nothing that concerns you,” 

 

“Friend to friend, you know you can talk to me if there’s something bothering you. I am a priest and am used to giving advice that can unburden the soul,” 

 

“Maybe another time,” she smiles at him. 

 

~~

 

That evening, Killian prepares a light snack dinner and asks Emma if she would like to join them but makes an excuse that she grabbed a huge snack earlier and told no one. 

 

Truthfully, Emma needs time alone to herself to think. She cares about Killian and she cares about Phoebe and it’s killing her that these two got under her skin and into her heart. She wants them both to be happy but Emma's feeling that maybe seeing them happy isn't enough, maybe somehow she can be a part of their home too. 

 

But that's insane. She isn't a part of their family and can never be. 

 

She can never have a bigger part of his life either. Emma just needs to accept that and move on. 

 

“Emma?”

 

Emma gets up from her bed and opens her door. 

 

It's Phoebe with a bowl of pasta and some water. “Daddy and mummy always told me it's bad to go to bed without a proper dinner because you'll dream about food the whole night and be miserable. So, I saved you some pasta. Have some?” she offers.

 

Emma glances at the contents of the bowl. It's Mac & Cheese with some sliced hot dogs. She smiles and looks at Phoebe. “Did you make this yourself, sweetheart?” 

 

“Maybe. Anna showed me how to use the microwave and Uncle Killian cut the hot dog,” she admits, “Mac and cheese always makes me feel better, that and chocolate milk with a dash of cinnamon,” 

 

“You like cinnamon with your cocoa too?”

 

Phoebe shrugs. “Yeah, it's the best,” she smiles, “Eat?”

 

Emma accepts the bowl and water, thanking her. She goes to sit at her desk and Phoebe sits on the edge of her bed. 

 

“You’re going to watch me eat?” 

 

“No, but I.. Are you upset about something?” she counters. 

 

“Wow. You're good,” Emma compliments, smirking, “I am upset about something but I can't talk about it,”

 

“Why not?”

 

Emma sighs. “Adult problems, you're too young to understand Phoebe,” 

 

Phoebe's quiet for a moment. “I'm too young to know death, but it happened to my parents, and it still makes me sad and angry that they're not here, which is why I want to surround myself with memories of them, so I can remember happier times when we were a family, instead of the tragedy of their death,” she explains.

 

Emma smiles  thoughtfully. “I've never heard a child your age talk like that before,” she admits.

 

“I still want to hold onto being innocent because it's easier to play happy when you're feeling sad on the inside. You're sad, Emma. Why?”

 

Emma knows why and it's because of Killian. She's pushing him away because she has feelings for him, but she can't be with him, so why torture herself?

 

“I have mixed feelings about you leaving tomorrow. I will miss all of you,” she admits, especially Killian. 

 

“You’re happy that we've found a home, though?”

 

“I am happy about that sweetie,” Emma assures her, “It's something else I can't talk about,”

 

Phoebe sighs. “Adult problems are complicated,” she notes.

 

Emma laughs. “They are,” she agrees. 

 

Phoebe gets up from the bed and leaves, then stops and turns back to Emma. “I hope whatever it is, you find something that makes you happy again, Emma. Life's too short to stay miserable,” she says, “ _The Princess Bride_ makes me happy because it gives hope things will get better,” 

 

“Hey Phoebe’s, are you sad all the time?”

 

“No, but when I feel like I am, I think about happy things and I'm okay. I think about mummy’s smile and Daddy's bear hugs and how much they loved me and I love them,” she says, “Love makes a home,” 

 

Yes, it does. 

 

~~

 

Killian does not understand what's going on with Emma but he honestly wants to help. He knows she's a lost soul. This house, her house, is meant for a family and yet she's the only one that lives here. 

 

It's sad, and it makes him sad that she has no one she can share her life with. Perhaps that's something he always envied about his brother. He met a wonderful woman and instead of waiting to see if she was the one, he married her. Liam didn't waste any time with Elsa. 

 

Killian thought he was impulsive for asking Elsa so quickly, but once he met her, he understood why he didn't want to wait. She was good, kind, and wonderful. Phoebe has all those same qualities and a certain empathy for reading people's emotions. 

 

... which is why he asked Phoebe to talk to Emma. 

 

But seeing her exit from Emma's room, it doesn't seem like Swan opened up all that much about what was bothering her. Phoebe sees him and comes over, sighing. 

 

“Well?”

 

“All I've got is it's complicated adult problems,” she offers, “I’m going to watch some Netflix, maybe Peter Pan,” 

 

“I'll come and help you set up,” he offers.

 

Phoebe settles into a comfy spot on the couch and Killian turns on Netflix, selecting the Kids button. He scrolls through different movies and then Phoebe tells him to stop. There's a live-action Peter Pan. Killian's hesitant to let her see it because she might get scared.

 

“Please?!” she begs, pouting for emphasis. 

 

Killian sighs, clicking play. “This is probably poor judgment on my part…” he muses. 

 

The movie starts and Killian gets comfortable on the couch, next to Phoebe and he tries to focus on it but he can’t stop thinking about Emma.  He cares for her very much and whatever is troubling her, troubles him too and maybe it’s the priest thing, but he feels he owes it to her to help fix whatever it is. He wants to help her. 

 

Plus, she’s done so much for him and his family already, that Killian feels he needs to pay her back. He looks over at Phoebe and she is immensely engrossed in the movie, not at all as scared as he thought. He kisses her temple and then rises from the couch, going to the kitchen. He finds Emma there suddenly, sipping some hot cocoa with cinnamon. 

 

“Hey,” he says, “Mind if I join you, Swan?” 

 

Emma looks at him softly, softer, he notices. “Yeah,” she whispers. 

 

“You all right then?” he asks, taking a seat next to her. 

 

“Not entirely but I’m getting there,” she reasons, “Look, Killian, I’m sorry if I was blunt with you earlier, demanding that you move out tonight,”

 

“It took me off guard, lass,” he admits, quirking an eyebrow,  “Are you ready to talk about what’s going on in that head of yours?” 

 

“Nope,” she sighs, “Besides which, I don’t think it’s a problem you can solve anyway,” 

 

Killian shrugs. “How can you know that if you don’t tell me? Let me judge if I can truly help you or not,” he offers. 

 

Emma smiles at him, her eyelashes fluttering which prompts him to look at her lips and she looks away. “I sort of have these feelings for a close friend of mine but it’s a messy situation. He’s engaged, so to speak, and I can’t let him break his vows,” she admits. 

 

“Huh,” he muses, “When did you meet this friend?” 

 

“Timing isn’t relevant,” she blurts, “But his lack of availability is,” 

 

“And you haven’t talked to this friend about your feelings?”

 

“Sort of,” 

 

Killian sighs. “I think you need to be more honest with your friend about your feelings for him, even if they’re confused,” he reasons. 

 

“Really? Even though he's kinda unavailable?”

 

Killian shrugs.  “Kinda unavailable means he could be but he has an important commitment,” he says, “What makes him so?”

 

“I can't talk about it,” Emma muses, biting her lip, “But it is good to talk about this with someone,”

 

“That's what friends are for Swan,” he smiles at her, blue eyes twinkling. 

 

“Uncle Killian, the movie’s done! You missed a lot of great stuff and I wasn't scared at all... maybe for a moment but I got over it,” Phoebe interrupts, coming into the kitchen, “Oh, hi Emma!”

 

Emma smiles at the girl. “What movie were you watching kiddo?” she asks, pouring herself some water.

 

“Peter Pan, live action,” she says, “It was good,”

 

“You enjoy these fairy tale films?”

 

“Aye,” Phoebe muses, glancing at Killian, “I think you'd make a great Captain Hook. I couldn't stop thinking about it while watching,”

 

“Isn't Captain Hook... how do you see me as Hook?”

 

Phoebe shrugs. “Well, maybe not the same Hook but an improvement,” she reasons, “Are we eating now? I'm hungry,”

 

“P, B & J?”

 

“Peanut butter and jelly?” Phoebe counters, “That's brilliant, Emma!”

 

Phoebe skips off back to her room, leaving Emma alone with Killian and the pair of them staring at each other for a moment. She breaks eye contact first, blushing slightly. “So, you want to help me make sandwiches?” she asks. 

 

“It would be a pleasure, Swan. I like having you as my kitchen mate,” he says, bowing. 

 

Emma can’t help feeling flustered at the gesture. Killian really is an old-fashioned gentleman through and through, it’s no wonder why she’s falling for him so hard. 

 

TBC


	9. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not her family, she says to herself, she has no right to ask them or make them stay with her. 
> 
> But she hates to see them go.

Emma wakes early on moving day before anyone else. She takes a quick shower, changes her clothes and then fixes breakfast. This time, she doesn't just get out her sugary cereals but makes breakfast, eggs and pancakes. 

 

By the time she's finished fixing the table, Killian comes into the kitchen and stares at her oddly.

 

“What?” 

 

“I thought you only ate cereal for breakfast,” he muses. 

 

Emma shrugs a little and smiles. “Well, since it's your last morning here, I thought I would make you guys something special for breakfast. I hope that's okay,” she manages. 

 

Killian smiles  thoughtfully. “That's...  kind of you, Emma,” he says, taken back by the gesture. 

 

“I hope you like scrambled eggs and pancakes. Phoebe likes them, right?”

 

“Yes, I'm sure she does,” he says. 

 

“Good,” Emma smiles, “I also added chocolate chips to the pancakes,”

 

“Oh my god, what is that incredible smell?” Phoebe sighs, closing her eyes and smelling Emma’s cooking. 

 

“Chocolate,” Anna realizes, smiling sweetly at Emma, “Chocolate pancakes, am I right?”

 

“Yup,” she grins. 

 

The family sits down at the table and Killian leads Grace, with Emma unable to take her eyes off him for a second. Breakfast is good and sweet and Emma offers that they can eat as much as they want, and she doesn't mind.

 

Except now it's 11:30 am and they should start moving. 

 

“I can give you guys a quick lunch. I mean, you all won't do grocery shopping until later,” she says, “Sandwiches sound good?”

 

“I'm full from breakfast,” Phoebe notes, “I think I'll finish getting my stuff together. But thanks for breakfast, Emma!”

 

Phoebe hops off her chair and hugs Emma, muttering that she loves her and then goes to her room. 

 

“We should also finish packing, but the breakfast was wonderful Emma, thank you,” Anna says, hugs her too and then drags Kristoff away,

 

Emma smiles softly, reality finally kicking in. This beautiful family is leaving her and once again, she'll be alone in her house. Killian studies her curiously. 

 

“I think sandwiches are a brilliant idea, Swan. I would be happy to help you make them,”

 

She nods and fishes through her refrigerator to find what they can use. Killian cleans up the table and Emma finds Tupperware for the extra pancakes. It has a blue cover. She gives it to Killian. 

 

“Swan?”

 

Emma starts to crumble but finds her resolve. “It's okay Killian, take it,” she says. 

 

“What's wrong Emma?”

 

“Just take the Tupperware and I'll get started on fixing your sandwiches,” she says, turning away from him. 

 

~~

 

By the time Emma finishes making the sandwiches, Phoebe, Anna and Kristoff are ready to leave. 

 

But Emma's not ready for them to go. 

 

It's silly how attached she's become to them in such a short amount of time. Emma's never gotten this attached to a client's family, but there's something special about the Jones family.

 

Killian picks up the last of his things and Emma puts their sandwiches in a bag with paper plates and napkins. She gives the bag to Anna, picks up her purse and then goes outside to start her Bug. Emma sighs, hands gripping firmly the steering wheel that her knuckles turn red. 

 

This is not her family, she says to herself, she has no right to ask them or make them stay with her. 

 

But she hates to see them go. 

 

And maybe a part of her loves them too, despite not knowing them for long. They love each other, and the feeling of being a part of a real family.  She loves her adopted mom but family, a house, a future, these were things Emma always wanted. That's why she continually clings to staying in her current house, hoping that one day she can find someone to share it with. 

 

“Swan?”

 

Emma jumps slightly at the mention of her name and notices Killian standing outside, tapping the window. 

 

She rolls down the window and smiles at him. “Yeah?” she asks. 

 

“Um, we’re ready to go love,” he says. 

 

“Right,” she says, gestures he stands back and she opens the door. Emma opens the trunk of her Bug and Kristoff and Anna unload their luggage into the back. She helps Phoebe with hers and then Killian, their fingers touching briefly as he hands her his luggage. 

 

~~

 

The drive to the new house is silent. It’s an uncomfortable quiet, and Phoebe’s the first to break the silence, asking curious questions about the neighborhood.  It’s still not far from Emma’s house, but still, to her, it feels like she’s losing them forever. 

 

_ Get a grip, Swan! _ she tells herself. 

 

She parks on their small drive, turns off the car and helps them unload. Regina left the house key under the welcome mat and Emma opens the house, letting them inside. Anna heads upstairs to unpack, then goes back and hugs Emma. 

 

“Thank you again Emma for taking care of us for a few days,” she says, “It means a lot, everything you’ve done for us,” 

 

“Sure, it’s my job,” Emma breaths, glancing at Killian. 

 

Kristoff hugs Emma too and then follows Anna upstairs to unpack. Phoebe’s gone off to unpack in her new room, leaving Killian alone with Emma downstairs. Again, Killian looks uneasily at Emma and then smiles. “Well, Swan, thank you again for everything love,” he says. 

 

“You’re welcome, Killian.” 

 

Killian steps forward and hugs her. Emma tenses for a moment and then relaxes, enjoying the warmth of his hug and as he backs away, she kisses his cheek. And that’s when panic takes over and he looks at her oddly, his right eyebrow raised. 

 

“Oh God, I am so sorry,” she cries, mortified by what she did. “That was crossing a line I shouldn’t have... I need to go, I should go now,” 

 

Killian stands there baffled and then grabs hold of her wrist, pulling her flush against him. Emma’s star-struck suddenly and Killian’s not sure why he stopped her from leaving but now, Emma’s staring at his lips again and then...

 

Her lips are on him, kissing him (not sweetly) but like she’s been thirsty to kiss him since she first met him. When Emma pulls away, Killian stares back at her and she’s not sure if he’s appalled by her or... probably shouldn't even go there. 

 

Emma pulls away, says she's sorry again and quickly leaves. 

 

~~

 

_ What the bloody hell just happened?  _

 

That is the number one question on Killian’s mind, still standing in the hallway, feet away from the front door. Emma was there and then she left.  He has a clear memory of hugging her and then she kissed his cheek, and then they were kissing. 

 

They were bloody kissing. 

 

Suddenly, it makes sense why Emma was behaving awkwardly around him and why she was reluctant to speak to him about what was bothering her. The unavailable engaged person (sort of) she has feelings for... it’s him. 

 

Emma has feelings for him. 

 

“Where’s Emma?” 

 

Killian turns, arching his eyebrows and finds a confused Phoebe. 

 

“I thought Emma would stay and join us for lunch?” she continues. 

 

“Emma found out she has another appointment and had to leave right away, love,” he says, “But we will visit with her and her mum on Saturday,” 

 

Phoebe studies him seriously and shrugs. “Okay,” she pipes, “Does she have the sandwiches?”

 

“I think Anna has them,” he says.

 

Phoebe smiles at her uncle, then comes over and hugs him reassuringly. 

 

“What's this about Phoebe?"

 

She shrugs. “I thought you needed a hug,” she says, “You looked distraught when I came in,”

 

“Aye,” he agrees, “I am, very,”

 

Phoebe smiles up at him. “Whatever it is, these things always work out. That's what mummy used to say,” she reasons.

 

“Bless you Phoebe,” he says, smiling thankfully at her. 

 

“You're welcome Uncle Killy,” 

 

~~

 

Emma's not sure what to do. Accidentally kissing Killian... that wasn't supposed to happen. The man is still a priest and totally off limits, but then once she kissed him, something changed. 

 

Then he kisses her back. He pulled her against him and kissed her back. 

 

Damn, he's a good kisser, too. 

 

Too good. 

 

Like she expected things would be awkward on his part or something, like maybe he would fumble and things would get silly between them before things went further. 

 

There was passion there. An unexpected desire. 

 

There can be no wanting, though, from either of them.

 

Emma is still his caseworker and regardless of his profession, he is still a client. There are clear boundaries... and Emma needs a drink. 

 

She parks her Bug in her driveway, gets out, locks the car and goes immediately inside her house. Emma goes straight to her alcohol cabinet, finds a nice red wine, pops the cork and pours herself a tall glass.

 

She needs sweets too. Maybe ice cream. Lots of chocolate and cinnamon. 

 

But most of all, she needs to forget about kissing Father Killian Jones. 

Tbc

 


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just got complicated.

Emma  **_seriously_ ** needs to forget about kissing Killian but the problem is she can't. She knows she cares deeply for him and is attracted to him, but what if the reason he kissed her back is that he feels the same way? 

 

He kissed her back. 

 

There is an attraction. 

 

And yet, he is still a priest. He can't have those kinds of thoughts. Can he? Underneath the collar, he's still a man. 

 

Emma is  **_so_ ** confused. There's also so much unresolved sexual tension and something that needs to be done about that. She takes a long sip of her red wine, goes to her room and shuts the door. 

 

She hasn't done the masturbation thing in a long time. Work has mostly preoccupied her time, zero dates with anyone since her first love, and until this point, she's been content and happy with the way things are. 

 

But there's never been a tension like this before. 

 

Emma strips off her clothes and lays back on her bed, breathing slowly. She closes her eyes and remembers Killian kissing her back, and she thinks, perhaps if he weren't a priest and a client of hers, things would have gone farther.

 

_ If the house were empty, and it was just the two of them, he would take her into his arms and carry her to his bedroom. Emma's always loved the long journey from one place to another to make love.  _

 

_ He would settle for her on the bed and divest of her clothes. But also tease her by thumbing her nipples through her shirt. She could touch him too, palming his erection through his black pants.  _

 

_ Maybe they would just touch each other first. Emma likes that idea and sees him removing more of her clothes and then fondling her. He tickles her breasts and gently touches her clit, feeling first how she likes to be touched. He slides his finger up and down her vagina, coating his finger with her precum.  _

 

_ Killian’s so gentle with her and it makes her ache for him so bad. He kisses a line down her body, looks up at her briefly and then buries his head between her legs. Going straight for heaven.  _

 

_ His tongue licks her slowly, drawing circles around her slit. He licks up her cum and kisses her, alternating between tongue and kisses. Emma urges him on, thrusting her body a little to meet his strokes.  _

 

_ Killian catches on and sucks her harder, as deeply as possible and Emma arches her back, moving in time with his tongue. The friction is too much, and she feels an orgasm ripple across her body like thunder. But that doesn't stop Killian, adding fingers to his tongue assault. He will be the death of her but it feels too amazing to tell him to stop.  _

 

_ His fingers play perfectly with his licks and kisses and Emma cums again, screaming his name. Killian looks up at her, smirking, “Bloody hell Swan,” he breathes, “I love the way you taste,” _

 

_ She blushes and licks her lips. “Fill me up please?” _

 

_ “My pleasure,” he smiles.  _

 

_ Killian rises from her thighs, removes his clothes as Emma watches him lying down. He's pale skinned like her, firm muscles and a nice happy trail. Killian notices her taking him in and grins. “See what you like love?”  _

 

_ She smiles.  _

 

_ He lies on top of her and just as he comes into her, Emma hears an outside voice and opens her eyes.  _

 

Emma looks around her room and standing at the foot of her bed, is in fact, Killian. And she's still laying there naked and probably soaked from her fantasy. His eyes are a strong navy blue and Emma gulps, reaching for her blanket and hurriedly covers herself up. 

 

“What the  **_bloody hell_ ** , Emma!” 

 

“Killian,” she starts and blinks, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was worried about you, so I took a walk and it led me here. Were you... masturbating?”

 

Emma sighs. “Maybe,” she admits, “But you weren't supposed to follow me. I kissed you, you kissed me and you shouldn't have followed me. How much did you see?”

 

Killian scratches his neck, blushing. “You touching yourself in ecstasy and enjoying it,” he muses, “You might have cried out my name a few times,”

 

“This is damn complicated, fuck,” she curses and Killian looks at her. “I know, a billion Hail Marys,”

 

“Emma,” he starts, “I think we should talk about this,”

 

“I'm not so sure that's a good idea,” she counters, “For one, I am still naked and two, whatever is going on with me, there's nothing you can do to help. You have your vows and I can't let you break them. There's also an ethics issue here too. You are a client and I have to think of Phoebe’s best interests and engaging in an affair with  _ you  _ is such a bad idea all around,”

 

“I agree lass,” he says, “But, I also know how unhealthy it is to ignore…”

 

“Stop!” she warns him, “I'm sorry I kissed you. I've just been confused about my feelings for you as of late and emotional about you moving out,”

 

Killian crosses his arms. “You have feelings for me?”

 

Emma doesn't know what to say. “We shouldn't even be talking about this,” she retorts.

 

“Perhaps not,” he reasons, then comes closer and sits on the bed. “But, I feel we should Swan,”

 

“This is a bad idea,” 

 

“Possibly but it would be even worse to ignore it,”

 

Emma sighs, gesturing that he wait for her in her kitchen while she cleans up and dresses. 

 

~~

 

Almost an hour later, Emma finds Killian in her kitchen, still patiently waiting for her. She needed to shower and clean up before seeing him. Emma clears her throat and Killian turns, regarding her. 

 

“Um sorry for keeping you waiting,” she apologizes, “Do you want tea? I opened a bottle of red wine, which is good at helping me unwind,” 

 

“I think tea would be better,” he offers. 

 

Emma prepares the tea and Killian just sits there, waiting for her to speak first. “I don’t know what it is exactly but I guess it’s a combination of different things... that led to that display in my room,” she starts, “And it has everything to do with me. I grew up mostly without a family. My foster mother didn’t find me until I was thirteen years old, so I spent a lot of time on my own. Despite having her in my life, I still felt very much alone.” 

 

“And then I first met my boyfriend when I was seventeen, just as I studied to be a caseworker. I interned at the office I’m working, and he was a runaway, a loner like me. We got along well and then at some point, we started a relationship and when he found a home in the area, I passed his case to another social worker and moved in with him. Ingrid warned me to be careful and if things didn’t work out, I could always move in with her. It was nice at first, playing family and then things changed quickly. Neal never had enough money to pay for rent and resisted finding a legitimate job to help himself, choosing to steal for cash. Sometimes I helped him,” 

 

Killian’s face softens, looking at her. 

 

“Anyway, one day, I talked to him about looking seriously for work. The caseworker I passed him along too got fed up with his lifestyle and if I wanted her to continue helping him, things needed to change. Neal needed to change. But he refused, convinced that we could make it together as we were but I didn’t think so. He left after that. I was alone again. At some point, he signed the house over so I could continue living here if I wanted. But after that, I resigned myself to continue working as hard as I could to become what I am; but also, not to get too attached to my clients again. Not romantically anyway,” 

 

“Okay,” he says, “But that still doesn’t explain what you feel for me,” 

 

Emma sighs. “I see the way you care for Phoebe, how close all of you are and it reminds me of what I wanted with Neal. I know I was young and didn’t know any better but I wanted a family and a future with him. And then, there’s you, Killian. There’s a lot of things I admire about you; you’re compassionate, thoughtful, you’re a survivor and you persevere, despite losing your brother. You want to do what’s best you for your niece, give her the stable loving home she lost,” 

 

Killian doesn’t know what to say. He’s blown away by Emma’s story and he understands why she’s still living in this house made for a family.  She still wants a family, but she’s scared to open her heart for fear of having it broken again. 

 

“Actually Swan,” he says finally, “All those qualities you admire about me, I adore the same in you,” 

 

“I’m attracted to you,” she continues, “And I have feelings for you. Everything is all mixed up,”

 

“So, what are you going to do?” he asks her. 

 

Emma sighs again. “Give your case to someone else. It’s the only ethical thing I can think of. I can’t stop my feelings for you and that’s not fair to you or Phoebe. She deserves the best and I can’t be objective,” she reasons. 

 

“You’re quitting,”

 

“No, I’m not,” she defends, “I’m not quitting my job, just removing myself from the situation so you can have your best chance,” 

 

“What if I don’t want you to quit?” he counters. 

 

“That would be, as you would say ‘a bloody’ mistake, Killian,” she cries, “I have to do what’s best for both of you,” 

 

“Maybe what’s best for both of us is you don’t run. You stay and continue to help us... I realize that might complicate things for you but I trust your judgment Emma, where Phoebe is concerned. And I want you to stay, love,” 

 

Emma doesn’t know what to say. “What about us then?” 

 

He smiles and blushes, scratching his neck again. “Well, it’s amazing what you don’t see when your attention is preoccupied elsewhere,” he manages. 

 

~~

 

_ The front door was unlocked when Killian arrived at her house. He thought he would take a walk by himself after settling in. He was worried about Emma and wanted to talk to her about what happened. Killian heard the distinct moaning sounds coming from Emma’s room.  _

 

_ He opened the door slowly to her room but stopped short, seeing more than he could have ever imagined. There was Emma’s graceful nude body sprawled out on the bed, and her fingers playfully touching herself in hot ecstasy. Her eyes were closed, a big smile on her face and a pool of wet cum shining on her vagina.  _

 

_ He knows what masturbation is. It’s a bloody sin, but oh my God, seeing Emma like this is the most erotic and beautiful thing he’s ever seen before. The eroticism of it shoots  straight to his groin and an erect tent pops up, made worse when he hears his name escape her ruby lips.  _

 

_ She’s masturbating to dirty thoughts of him!  _

 

_ “What the  _ **_bloody hell_ ** _ , Emma,”  _

 

_ “Killian,” she started and blinked, “What are you doing here?” _

 

~~

 

Emma studies him curiously and crosses her arms. “Are you saying... do you mean to say... you were aroused when you found me?” she asks. 

 

“I know I’m a priest Emma but I’m also a man,” he reminds her, “And yes, I was,” 

 

Things just got complicated. 

 

“I also care for you lass,” he adds, “I don’t know, maybe if I wasn’t devoted to the Church, I would be curious to see where this thing between us would go... But because there is a mutual attraction, there’s bigger stakes Swan. We can only know each other’s secrets,” 

 

“I see your point,” she agrees, “Okay. I’ll stay on... But let me ask you think, this isn’t blackmail, is it Father?” 

 

Killian arches an eyebrow. “Certainly not Swan, but careful assurance. We’re looking out for each other’s best interests, Emma,” 

 

“Yeah,” she whispers, smiling softly. 

 

tbc

  
  



	11. Please forgive me o, Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bad, very bad.

It feels good for Emma to finally confide in Killian about how she feels about him.  It’s an even bigger surprise for her that he cares and is attracted to her. She knew that he cared for her (as a friend) but an attraction? That is  a whole different story. 

 

And now they’re stuck with each other. 

 

It’s not blackmail because Killian just wouldn’t do that to her, but he doesn’t want her to quit. 

 

Maybe Killian’s being a little selfish wanting to keep her around (how he can honestly forget that image of seeing Emma naked on her bed, masturbating to thoughts of him?). 

 

But this could be his chance to prove how strong he is in the Lord that he can resist temptation. Or fail miserably. 

 

There’s also Phoebe to consider and what is best for her. Killian can’t do anything that would jeopardize the custody of his niece. 

 

If he’s not fit to take care of her, Phoebe goes into the foster system and is placed with another family and he likely won’t ever see her again. That can’t happen. He must honor his brother- and sister-in-law. 

 

And he loves Phoebe. 

 

Killian sighs, raking a hand through his hair as he walks back home. He pleaded with Emma to come with him but she felt it would be better to stay away from him for a little while. That is probably for the best, right now anyway. 

 

When he gets home, he finds Phoebe in her room unpacking and munching on a sandwich. “Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?”

 

“Good. Kristoff went out to pick up pizza since the sandwiches weren't enough for lunch,” she says, “Are you okay uncle Killian?”

 

“I'm fine darling,” 

 

He's not fine and will be awhile until he will be. But for now, he must hide it as best he can.

 

“Do you need help unpacking love?”

 

“I got it,” she pipes. 

 

Killian smiles at her and then leaves her alone, going across the hall to his own room. It's a decent size with a king size bed, medium closet, desk and bathroom.

 

That's all he needs. 

 

He sits on the bed and pulls out his cellphone, scrolling to Emma's number. He knows he talked to her but he honestly can't stop thinking of her now.

 

Her story genuinely touched him. He remembers thinking about how a single woman could live in that house without a family to share it with. There had to be a story there and there was. 

 

There's a lost girl beneath her walls and all she wants is to finally feel at home. Timing and circumstances couldn't be worse though. He's a priest, and he has obligations, not only to the church but his niece. 

 

He closes his eyes and remembers Emma's nude body and her tiny fingers pleasuring herself. To thoughts of him. He wonders, what exactly were those thoughts? They must have been awfully dirty and sexy because she was bloody wet and enjoying herself. 

 

Killian groans a little and then starts texting her. 

 

_‘How are you doing Emma?’_

 

_‘I'm okay. I'm enjoying some of that tea from earlier. Everything okay?’_

 

Killian closes his door and lays back on his bed, phone in hand and texts her back. _‘I'm fine but... I... I'm just curious... what were you imagining we were doing in your fantasy? What was I doing to you?’_

 

There's text silence for a moment and he imagines Emma sitting in her kitchen, staring blankly at her phone, possibly wondering how she is supposed to reply to this and oh my god, he must be a pervert. That's what he would think of himself anyway but he's curious. 

 

_‘Emma?’_

 

_‘You realize this is a private thing and it can't be repeated to anyone.’_

 

_‘I understand. Emma, do you trust me?’_

 

_‘Yes,’_

 

She types up her fantasy for him, every bloody detail and the more he reads, the more he's understanding how deep her attraction to him really is. When she's finished, Killian looks down at his pants and yes, there is a tent there.

 

He's going to hell for this but it desperately needs to be soothed before anyone sees him. Before he does anything, he slips under the covers and then unzips his fly and lowers his boxers and then takes himself in hand. 

 

Killian soothes himself gently and as quietly as possible. One hand on his phone, rereading Emma's fantasy and the other around his cock, easing out the tension. He stifles a groan as he finally cums and then releases himself, laying there for a moment. 

 

**_Oh my God, what had he done?!_ **

 

He quickly stands, fixes his pants and cleans up in the bathroom. Then he looks at his phone again and Emma's sent him additional texts, asking if he's okay. 

 

Killian knows he's not okay because he did what she had been doing. He feels dirty and conflicted. Emma's still texting, and he finally works up the nerve to respond. 

 

_‘I'm fine, love,’_

 

_‘Okay. I'll talk to you later,”_

 

~~

 

The week goes by slowly for Killian. Little by little, the house fills up with decor and things. The visit to the grocery store was a nightmare for Killian. Phoebe’s fine and behaved but it's Anna and her lack of attention span. She goes from one aisle to the next before finishing a sentence. 

 

Check out took forever since they got so much and Killian vowed afterwards that he's not grocery shopping with her ever again. Besides which, she doesn't pay attention to prices. 

 

The refrigerator is well stocked, so there should be no excuse to eat out. Mostly, all the errands for the house keep Killian's mind busy, instead of thinking of Emma. 

 

He doesn't need to think about her. He can't. And then Friday afternoon rolls around and he remembers Emma coming to visit with Ingrid on Saturday. 

 

It will be a bloody nightmare now, worse than shopping with Anna. How is he supposed to hide his feelings and attraction to Emma with her adoptive mother around?

 

This is bad, very bad. 

 

He calls Emma. He hasn't seen her in a week and he's certain she's been trying to avoid seeing him, too. But she is probably in panic mode the same way he is remembering what tomorrow is. 

 

“Emma?”

 

“Killian?”

 

“We need to talk love, about your mum coming to visit tomorrow,” he says, “Are you available to meet?”

 

“Right now?”

 

Killian sighs, “I think it would be good to meet,” he says, “We can meet for coffee or something,”

 

Emma hesitates. “Okay,” she agrees, “I'm working from home today so you can drop by,”

 

Killian smiles, “I look forward to seeing you Swan,” he says. 

 

~~

 

Killian gives Anna instructions to watch Phoebe while he goes on an important errand and he’ll be back soon. There's a couple things he needs to take care of. Anna’s happy to watch Phoebe, and she tells him to take his time. 

 

He smiles and walks the short block to Emma's house and knocks on her front door. She opens, and he quickly finds she's wearing a tank top and tight jeans, and her hair is done up in a ponytail. She's bloody beautiful. 

 

“Hi Killian,” she smiles, “Come in,”

 

He clears his throat and enters, following her into the living room where she has her laptop setup. She gestures he sits down on the couch. “So, you wanted to talk about Ingrid visiting tomorrow?” she asks.

 

“Aye,” he manages, “Emma, ever since... what happened, it's changed a lot of things for me,”

 

Emma doesn't know what to say, so she stares at him. 

 

“I'm rarely the subject of such fantasies, especially one so explicitly erotic,”

 

She blushes and has a tiny smile. “Well, um, what can I say? I have an active imagination and you’re, uh, you’re gorgeous,” she says, 

 

It's his turn to blush. “I have a confession to make myself. When you told me about it, what you were fantasizing about, it was... arousing and…”

 

Emma’s eyes widen and her mouth’s agape, staring at him. “Oh my God!” she cries, “You... you actually…?”

 

“Aye, I did,”

 

“Wow!” she exclaims, “This just got more complicated and my mom’s visiting tomorrow. She will know something’s up,”

 

“Is it too late to cancel?”

 

“With my mom? Yes,” she reasons, “But, I think there's a way we can deal with our little problem,”

 

He raises a curious eyebrow. “You think so? How, love?”

 

“Well,” she starts, “An unconventional situation needs an unconventional solution. So, what I'm about to offer as a solution has a fifty/fifty chance of working. The worst-case scenario is that it doesn't work and only makes matters worse between us. Or it works and solves everything,”

 

“What are you proposing then, Swan?”

 

Emma inhales sharply and licks her lips. “We... sleep together,” 

 

“Sleep together? Is that your solution?”

 

Emma groans. “I knew you would react this way!” 

 

“What _other_ way am I supposed to react, Emma?! You recommended that I break my vows to God and sleep with you,” he cries. 

 

“Fine! Do you want to try winging it on Saturday?! That's your problem but I am not so good at hiding my feelings, especially around my mother,”

 

Killian runs a hand through his hair, so conflicted. There is a fifty/fifty chance that what she's recommending could work, or it could fail miserably and he ends up wanting her more than before. 

 

Despite his reasoning and conscience, **_he bloody wants her_ **. 

 

He wants all of **_her._ **

 

He wanted her the moment she answered the door wearing that cute red tank top and tight jeans. Killian still remembers her pert nipples and perfect, flawless skin. 

 

**_Bloody hell!_ **

 

Suddenly, Killian pounces on her, backing her onto the couch and kissing her madly. His thumbs slip underneath her tank top and he finds that she's not wearing a bra underneath, and he massages circles around her breasts while he plunders kissing her mouth. 

 

Emma moans into his kiss, her lips already feeling chap. They are heaven sent. 

 

“I thought that this is against what you believe?” she gasps between kisses. 

 

“It is but I bloody want you Emma,” he whispers, assaulting her neck with more kisses. He closes his eyes and remembers her touching herself and groans. 

 

“I think then we should shift to my room,” she suggests. 

 

“Aye,” he agrees and hoists her legs around his waist and carries her to her room. 

 

He figures hers is the one with the unmade red blanket and he lays her gently on it. His cock is throbbing so bad but he can't think about that now. 

 

Emma unzips her jeans and Killian helps pull them off. She removes her underwear too but Killian stops her, placing his hand on hers and then gently slips his hand underneath the fabric of her panties. 

 

His fingers rest on her clit and a breath hitches in her throat when he makes circles and finger fucking her. Killian feels her cum coat his fingers, and he removes his hand and licks his finger. 

 

Emma stares at him, watching his lips. 

 

“Bloody hell, Swan,” he exclaims, “You taste amazing,”

 

He wants to continue touching her and watch her body react to his touch, but now he's craving tasting her. He has an insatiable need to taste her and his cock is throbbing so hard in his pants. It needs to be released but not yet. 

 

Emma notices his discomfort and gently places her hand on his groin, massaging him. 

 

“Fuck Emma!”

 

Emma unzips his fly, but Killian stops her. No, not yet. He wants to savor tasting his Swan. Emma strips off her pants and rolls down her underwear, leaving her partially nude. There’s still her tank top. 

 

She spreads her legs and Killian dives right in, kissing her wet clit. It's so pink and smooth, he worships every nerve and doesn't stop until he hears her begging for him. 

 

The moment she cries his name, an orgasm rattles her body, and he comes up, crawling over her body and puts his hand back there, stroking her. 

 

“Oh God, Killian!” she cries. 

 

“Say it again love,” he breathes into her. 

 

“Killian!” she cries again, “so fucking good!”

 

Now, Killian removes her tank top and kisses her breasts and nipples. God, he loves tasting every part of her but now Emma's antsy and needy for him. He looks at her wearily. 

 

"Do you have protection love?”

 

“Yes,” she assures him and points to the drawer beside her. 

 

He opens it and there's a white ivory container and he gives it to Emma. She goes to her bathroom, fills a glass of water and swallows one pill, then returns to the bed. 

 

Killian looks at her curiously and Emma frowns, wondering if maybe he's changed his mind. Sex with her is breaking his vows, but she knows he wants to. They both want it. 

 

“Killian?”

 

He looks at her, nude body and all and touches her waist, then drifts his hand further down until it's on her clit. It's warm with arousal and God, he wants her so bad. There's no delaying the inevitable. 

 

He removes his shirt, tosses it away and removes his pants. There's only his boxers left and Emma sits up, palming him through the cloth. 

 

“Bloody hell!”

 

“You can still change your mind, Killian,” she reminds him, “I wouldn't be offended if you did and I would also understand but I also hope you don't leave here,”

 

Killian smiles at her softly. His Emma is so beautiful and wonderful and did he just think of her as _his Emma?_ He has fallen for her so hard. There is no turning back now and maybe there never was between them. 

 

“Killian?” she asks again. 

 

“Please forgive me o, Lord,” he pleads, as he removes his boxers. 

 

It isn't lost on Emma how much he struggles and it makes her appreciate him more. Killian finally removes them and then pulls Emma to him, so she's resting her hands on his chest. 

 

“Killian,” she starts, “I’m going count to ten and then I will kiss you. One, two, three…”

 

Before four comes out of her mouth, Killian kisses her and pulls her back on the bed. He likes touching her body and her golden hair is as smooth as silk. He feels her core, and she is bloody wet. Killian lets her lay back on the bed and he comes into her. 

 

First contact feels amazing. She's so aroused, it's so easy for him to slide in and out at a leisurely pace, seducing her with every stroke. Emma moans louder, the closer she gets and tugs him closer, filling her up. 

 

"Killian," she cries.

 

"Yes love?" he breathes. 

 

A blush creeps into her cheeks, a little embarrassed but she needs to feel her pleasure. This is too slow for her and besides, there's time for more passionate, lovemaking later. 

 

"I need... fuck me please," she pants, "I need you,"

 

Killian prefers to take things slowly the first time but then again, it is the first time and there will be others. He picks up the pace, slapping into her hard, hearing her juices pop and coat him. Emma's moans get a lot louder, her body writhing beneath him and Killian can feel his own orgasm begin but he tries to subdue it, wanting to see Emma cum first. 

 

He watches her body react, flexing and pulsing. Killian pushes deeper into her in long strokes, hitting her sweet spot multiple times that after the fifth thrust, Emma's orgasm explodes. He pulls out, stroking her wetness with his fingers and she cums again, body writhing in ecstasy. After she calms down, Killian lets her cuddle beside him and kisses her cheek.  

 

"That was... that was... amazing," she pants, "I don't think I've ever felt anything like that before,"

 

"You have had sex before," he notes.

 

She smiles at him. "I have but not like that," she sighs, "What about... I mean, have you before?” 

 

Killian sighs. “I was in a relationship once, long ago. It was while I was still in school. I was so young and naive and I fell hard for a woman twice my age. Her name was Milah,” 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Well, she was married. I knew she was married, but that didn’t stop me from wanting to be with her. I loved Milah so much, and then one day, she came and told me that her husband knew. I wanted her to run away with me but she stayed,” 

 

“Because of her husband?”

 

“She stayed for her son,” he says, “I was heartbroken and didn’t understand how she could choose him over me. All this happened when I was in London,”

 

“Then you became a priest and moved to America,” 

 

“Not immediately, the priesthood I mean. I finished my schooling and moved to America, and I guess, I sort of fell into the priesthood. I felt a lot of guilt for my affair with Milah and just wanted to repent,” he reasons, “I moved away from my family and isolated myself. My brother didn’t understand why I left and I never told him about Milah,”

 

“Never? At all?” 

 

“Not a word,” he says, “Although if he’s somehow listening, now he knows,”

 

Emma smiles at him softly. “I guess we were both broken by our loves. I thrust myself into my work to avoid feeling again, and you moved away from your family to get away from your heartbreak,”

 

“It seems like that, lass,” he muses. 

 

There’s silence for a moment and Emma makes circles on his chest with her fingers. “Now, what do we do?” she questions. 

 

“I don’t know but there’s no stopping whatever this is between us," 

 

“I know,” 

 

tbc


	12. Ingrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid smiles at her and taps her chin. “Emma, you’re rambling,” her mother notes. 
> 
> “No, I’m not,” 
> 
> “Yes, you are and when you ramble, it’s because there’s something bothering you. So what is it honey?”

Emma doesn't have much time to spend with Killian. He needs to get back to Phoebe and Emma needs to prepare herself for Ingrid’s arrival tomorrow. Emma knows how to handle her mom but she's never lied to her before and she worries about how she will keep her relationship with Killian under wraps in her presence. 

 

Ingrid Snow is a perceptive woman. She knows Emma well enough to realize when she is holding something back and having an affair with Killian, it will be hard to hide. They've seen each other naked and know each other intimately now. 

 

Emma also has Phoebe to consider. If Killian is not fit to take care of her, she goes into the system and ends up with another family. Emma remembers what it was like in the system. Most of the time, these kids are meal tickets for families and then discarded later.

 

That can't happen to Phoebe. Killian truly adores his niece and wants to do right by her. 

 

That evening to help herself unwind for tomorrow, Emma pops open another bottle of wine. She puts on Netflix and scrolls through until she finds _The Princess Bride_ and starts playing. 

 

The couch is so comfy and Emma winds up falling asleep there.  There's no restless sleep, no worries (at least about Ingrid). Killian is a different matter. 

 

She remembers their afternoon of lovemaking and how, for the first time in a long time, she feels at peace. 

 

There's no doubt their relationship will be tricky going forward, but they truly care for each other. Emma thinks they do. It's been a long time since she had been in a relationship. 

 

Neal was... her first and last. Emma didn't date anyone after him. Not that she couldn't find anyone better, but her experience with him left her scarred. It took time to trust people, especially with her crazy emotions.

 

Ingrid always told her she needed to learn how to control them better and Emma's been learning, but at a slow pace. 

 

She cares about all her client. Until Killian, she hadn't become as emotionally invested. Her system has been compromised, and it's terrifying because now she's feeling the one emotion she's pushed away from, for so long. 

 

But Emma's not as scared. The only scary thing for her is getting through tomorrow with Ingrid. 

 

~~

 

Around 10 am, Emma receives a call. It's her mom. Emma stands from the couch and finds the phone on her kitchen counter. 

 

“Good morning mom,” she says. 

 

“Good morning Emma. Oh, I hope I didn't wake you sweetie?”

 

Emma smiles sarcastically. “Only a little mom,” she says, “So, what's up?”

 

“I wanted to call and say I got up to an early start and hopefully, I will be there around noon. I'm on the train now,”

 

“And you'll text me when you're halfway to the station?”

 

“Yes,” she promises, and Emma can see her mom smile over the phone. “I'm just so happy to visit Emma and I can't wait to meet Phoebe and Killian,”

 

“I'm sure Phoebe is excited to meet you too,” Emma reasons, “You've haven't met any of my clients before but trust me, Phoebe is special and a wonderful girl. I think you'll like her,”

 

“And Killian,” 

 

“And Killian,” Emma adds, “He's wonderful too,”

 

~~

 

After talking with her mom, Emma calls Killian to see where he's at this morning. His response shocks her. “I got out of the shower, actually,” he admits, “I'm still wet.”

 

“You are?” she moans and shakes her head, “Are you teasing me or did you just get out of the shower?”

 

“Want me to snap a picture and send it to you?”

 

Emma blushes scarlet red. Someone is in a feisty mood this morning. “Maybe later. I need to focus on Ingrid arriving soon,” 

 

“When is your mother arriving?”

 

Emma sighs. “She said around noon. I'll pick her up and then we can meet for lunch somewhere,”

 

“That sounds good, except for one detail love. I don't have a car,”

 

“No car? Seriously? How can you live in Boston without a car? How did you manage grocery shopping with Anna?”

 

“Public transportation,” he reasons, “At the church, there was a van that did weekly runs to the grocery store for food and other errands,”

 

“Okay,” Emma relents, “We’ll pick you up and go somewhere for lunch,”

 

Killian lowers his voice and holds his phone closer. “How are you doing otherwise?” he asks.

 

“At the moment? Okay, but then again my mom isn't here yet,”

 

~~

 

After Emma chats with Killian, she takes a shower and changes. By the time she finishes, there’s a text from her mom and that she’s almost there at the station. Emma grabs a quick snack and then is out the door. She can drive to Killian’s house later and pick him and Phoebe up after she gets her mom. 

 

When Emma arrives at the train station, her mom is waiting for her on the platform and has her purse and carry-on bag. Emma hugs and kisses her hello and she takes her bag and leads her to her Bug. 

 

“I’m excited to meet Phoebe and Killian,” Ingrid boasts, “How is everything else going Emma?” 

 

“Fine,” she says, “Killian and Phoebe are my only case, but work is good,” 

 

Ingrid smiles at her daughter. “That’s great. So no dates with anyone lately?” 

 

Emma shakes her head and smiles. “I was wondering when the subject of my personal life would come up, or exactly how long until we got to it?” 

 

“It’s just that I worry about you, Emma. I want you to be happy sweetie and I know you love your work, but there’s something to be said about companionship too,” Ingrid continues, “What about Graham? I know he likes you,”

 

“Graham is nice, but he’s also my boss,” she reminds her, “And I don’t date coworkers, you know that,” 

 

“Who else is there?” 

 

Emma doesn't respond to that. There’s Killian, but she can’t name him. “Can you make me a promise mom that we will not spend the entirety of your visit inquiring about my love life?” she asks. 

 

“Okay,” Ingrid promises, “I won’t ask anymore questions,” 

 

“Good,” 

 

~~

 

Emma drops by her house first and helps her mom unload her things in the guestroom and then fixes them a small snack. Ingrid unpacks a few things and then joins her daughter in the kitchen. “So, Killian and his family move nicely into their new place?” she asks. 

 

“Yup,” Emma says, “I helped them move a week ago. They’re a good, tight family and Phoebe deserves all the love she can get. It’s difficult to lose both of your parents so young like that, but she’s coping well; which is good. She has her uncle, her aunt and her ‘uncle’ Kristoff. Phoebe will be fine,” 

 

Ingrid smiles at her and taps her chin. “Emma, you’re rambling,” her mother notes. 

 

“No, I’m not,” 

 

“Yes, you are and when you ramble, it’s because there’s something bothering you. So what is it honey?” 

 

Emma doesn’t say. “Nothing’s bothering me,” she lies, “Everything’s fine,” 

 

“Is it?” Ingrid questions, “Then look at me and tell me everything's alright and I won’t push the subject,” 

 

Emma stops slicing the cheese and looks at her mom, calmly. “Everything is fine,” she assures her, “You know what? Why don’t we skip meeting up with Killian and Phoebe and just spend some time together instead? You don’t visit me often and I think we should have a private time. Want to watch a movie or something?” 

 

“That’s sweet, honey, but I’m staying the weekend and I want to meet Phoebe and her uncle. I want to see if they are as wonderful as you say they are, ”

 

“Okay, ”

 

~

 

Before Emma leaves the house, she texts Killian that she and her mom are on their way to him. There’s text silence from him for a moment and then he responds, _‘I’m looking forward to meeting her, Emma love,’_

 

The mention of Emma and love in the same text breath makes her heart flutter a little. Killian’s always used pet nicknames, it’s a British thing for him to do, but Emma likes this one because it’s just for her. Emma texts back with a smiley face and then gets into her Bug with Ingrid and drives the short block to his place. 

 

She parks on the street and gets out, Ingrid following her, but Emma says she can wait in the car. 

 

“Emma, I want to meet them properly,” her mother says, “I’m coming with you,” 

 

“Okay,” she says, and the pair of them go to the front door and Emma knocks. 

 

Kristoff opens, eating an apple and smiles at her. “Hi Emma,” he says. 

 

“Kristoff, this is my mom, Ingrid Snow,” 

 

“Pleasure to meet you Emma’s mom, Ingrid Snow,” he says, shaking her hand and then stepping aside, letting them inside. “Anna’s helping fix Phoebe’s hair. She wanted to look pretty for meeting with your mom,” 

 

“Aww!” Ingrid sighs, “Little children are so adorable. I know I only took Emma on when she was older, but I love kids,” 

 

“I’ve known Phoebe since she was a baby and the girl just gets cuter with age, seriously. It’s like magic,” he says. 

 

Killian finally came out of his room, dressed all in navy blue. He has a nicely pressed light navy blue shirt and denim pants. He looks so clean and handsome and Emma’s sure after seeing him, he spent so much time getting ready for this meeting.  A quick look over and Emma smiles, definitely appreciating the effort he went through just for her. 

 

“Mom, this is Father Killian Jones,” Emma says, “Phoebe’s uncle,” 

 

Ingrid smiles brightly and shakes his hand, inspecting him the way she does. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Father Jones, or do you prefer Killian?” 

 

“Killian is fine,” he assures her. 

 

“I’m ready! I’m ready!” a voice cries, and Phoebe runs out of her room, racing to meet Ingrid in the hallway with Anna chasing after her in a huff. 

 

There’s half-braids on her head and Phoebe’s dressed in a cute blue dress and matching shoes. 

 

“She heard you come in and couldn’t wait until I was done fixing her hair,” Anna apologizes, looking at Ingrid, “You must be Emma’s mom. I’m Anna,” 

 

Ingrid smiles at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Anna, and I wanted to offer you my condolences on the loss of her your sister, Elsa. I had sisters once, long ago. We were close and then moved away, and that bond, well, was never the same after that. I know sisterly bonds are strong,” 

 

“Thank you Ingrid,” Anna says, glancing at Killian and Kristoff, “I’ll always love my sister, but I’m not alone, and that’s the important thing. I still have these guys…”

 

Phoebe clears her throat. “And this precious girl right here,” she says, bracing Phoebe’s shoulders. 

 

“You know,” Ingrid starts, “Why don’t we all go out for lunch?” 

 

“All of us?” Emma panics. 

 

“Yeah,” Ingrid says, “I know all of us can’t fit into your Bug honey, but that’s okay. We can walk. I think I saw a nice Italian place not far from here, just walking distance,” 

 

“Great,” Emma fake smiles, and Killian has to hide his grin and amusement at her expense. 

 

“But before we go, Phoebe come here honey,” Ingrid beckons her over. 

 

Phoebe glances at her uncle, Anna, then comes over to Ingrid. Ingrid turns her around and fixes her hair properly. “I used to play fixing my sister’s hair all the time when we were growing up. I learned how to do many intricate braids. When Emma was younger, I braided her hair a few times when she would let me,” 

 

Killian and Anna watch in awe as Ingrid flawlessly finishes the braid, not a strand out of place. Everything is perfect. 

 

“You know, that braiding technique,” Anna starts, “My sister used to do that all the time,” 

 

Ingrid smiles at her. “Did she? Hmm, that’s wonderful,” she says. 

 

~~

 

The family walks to an Italian restaurant around the corner and most everyone agrees on pizza. Phoebe asks to hold onto the dessert menu and she lets Anna take a look at it, knowing how her aunt loves chocolate. They’re all seated at a round table, Emma next to her mom but sitting across from Killian and Phoebe to his right. 

 

He subtly plays with Emma’s footsie under the table and Emma glares at him to stop. They need to at least behave themselves around her mom. No one can suspect anything. 

 

“So Anna, is this your first time across the pond away from England?” Ingrid asks. 

 

“No,” she says, “Elsa and I lived here a long time ago, and then Elsa transferred overseas to the British Navy. That’s where she met Killian’s brother,” 

 

“I thought so,” Ingrid manages, “But you’re not in the Navy too, are you?” 

 

“Me? Oh no!” she cries, “I think I’m too peppy to be in the navy. I’ve always been full of energy. I was traveling across Europe with Kristoff when the accident happened, but I dropped what I was doing and came home immediately for Phoebe,” 

 

Ingrid looks at Killian. “What exactly happened?” she asks. 

 

Killian’s jaw clenches and he tenses. Emma subtly reaches across, under the table to squeeze his hand and then lets go. “My brother and his wife were on a boating outing on the Seine. It was on autopilot, but it detected the oncoming frigate too late and they died instantly, on the water,” he says. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ingrid sympathizes, “Family is important, and it’s even worse to lose both parents when this little one is still growing up,” 

 

“I miss my parents all the time,” Phoebe adds, “But like Anna said, I’m not alone and that’s what’s important,” 

 

Ingrid smiles at her. “Yes, it is dear,” she agrees. 

 

~~

 

Three big pizzas arrive and lunch is light but casual. Food preoccupies Emma's thoughts, and that’s better than her constant paranoia about Ingrid, figuring out that she and Killian are having an affair. 

 

To be fair, it was Emma's fault for letting herself become so emotionally compromised. She feels for all her cases but she's never become so emotionally attached to the family before. 

 

The Jones family is the type of family Emma always wished she had growing up, the kind that looks out for each other. She loves Ingrid, but a part of Emma will always want that future for herself. 

 

That's why she stayed in that house because she always hoped to share it with someone she truly loves and they love her back. 

 

She looks over at Phoebe and Killian. Phoebe’s busy looking through the dessert menu while she eats her cheese pizza and Anna’s doing the same.

 

“Phoebe, did you see the lava cake?”

 

“I did. But seriously, look at the chocolate cheesecake with chocolate brittle,” she cries, “I don't know. What do you think? All chocolate is good chocolate, right?”

 

“True,” Anna concedes, “We can get both.”

 

“Both works,”

 

“Hold on Phoebe, you haven't finished your pizza yet,” Killian reasons.

 

Phoebe finishes eating her pizza and then grabs another slice. He sighs and looks at Emma. 

 

“Actually, that chocolate cheesecake looks good,” Ingrid notes, and Emma looks at her mom surprised. “What honey?”

 

“You don't eat sweets,” she says, “You always complain it makes you too hyper to function,”

 

Ingrid smiles at her. “Technically, I'm on vacation and I don't care if I'm hyper,” she reasons.

 

Emma sighs and Ingrid hugs her softly. “God honey, you're tense,” Ingrid observes, giving her a light massage, “We can order red wine too if you like,”

 

“No!” Emma cries, “No red wine because it's not safe to walk while intoxicated,”

 

Killian stifles a laugh. “I think I might take some of that red wine, Ingrid,” he volunteers, “Good thing about being a priest, you develop a good tolerance for alcohol,”

 

“You’re joking,”

 

“Nope,”

 

~~

 

After dessert and a few glasses of red wine, they're about ready to leave. Emma takes out her credit card to pay, but Killian and Anna stop her. “No, no love; it's our turn. Remember, you treated us to lunch after we arrived in the States,” Killian reminds her.

 

“Do you have a credit card?”

 

Killian smiles. “I am a modern 21st century man, so yes, I have a credit card,” he says.

 

“Oh, that's thoughtful of you Killian,” Ingrid compliments. 

 

“You’re welcome m’lady,” he says. 

 

~~

 

Emma's more relaxed after lunch, Phoebe, Anna and Ingrid are wired though. Killian watches all of them and instead of going straight home, they drop by a park on the way. Emma hasn't played in the park, in well, for a long time. 

 

“I'm exhausted just watching those three. It's funny, if I didn't know Ingrid was your mom, Emma, I'd almost think she was related to Phoebe,”

 

Emma and Killian turn and look at him curiously.

 

“Really?” she cries.

 

“Oh come on, don't tell me you don't see the resemblance? Or at least what they share in common.  I know my girlfriend and chocolate, Phoebe's the same way, and if I remember correctly, Elsa had a sweet tooth too,”

 

“That proves nothing,” Killian notes. 

 

“What about the braids? Anna noted that Elsa used that same technique,”

 

“Which she could have learned from watching videos on YouTube,” Killian reasons.

 

“Elsa's always been a quick study and had this uncanny ability to read people. Ingrid has that too Emma,” 

 

Emma sighs. “You realize is that all these details are mere observations, Kristoff. Besides, Phoebe already has all the family she needs. She has all of you,”

 

“That's true... and maybe Ingrid,”

 

Emma has a headache after that. It's not her worrying about Ingrid finding out about Killian's feelings for her, but the possibility that her adopted mom is related to Phoebe. Like how, an aunt? No. She's not even Anna's age, which means she would have to be a great aunt. 

 

That wouldn't be impossible. She doesn't know that much about Phoebe’s parents other than that Elsa was American and Liam was British. They were both in the navy. 

 

But that still didn't connect them to Ingrid. Now she has a brand new assignment for the weekend: she needs to research her adopted mom’s background. 

 

Tbb


	13. Blood Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid looks at Emma and smiles sympathetically. “Emma, what is this about?”
> 
> “You hear so much about blood bonds between families. I wouldn't know from experience because my parents left me... I'm just curious, I guess,”

Emma quickly realizes that it will be difficult to research Ingrid’s background with her there. She needs to do it discreetly anyway, which is why she calls in a favor from a friend. 

 

Her name is Ruby, and she's great at finding information, so Emma sends her a quick text that she needs her to research her adopted mom’s background, specifically about her family. 

 

Ruby sends her a quick reply,  _ is something wrong? _

 

_ I can't talk about it now but call me Monday after you've done your research. _

 

_ Ok. _

 

Emma smiles.  _ Thanks Ruby and don't tell Graham about this, not until I know more. _

 

_ Ok.  _

 

Emma puts her phone away and lays back on her bed, hands clasped together. She dropped off Killian, Phoebe and their family at their house and drove Ingrid straight home. Now her mom is unpacking her things in the guest room, well, what used to be Killian’s room. 

 

It's still odd and hard for Emma to grasp the possibility that her mom could somehow be related to Phoebe. It's rarely happened before that she's come across anyone who has close relations with her.

 

Ingrid isn't Emma's biological mother, but she is her family, her only family and it makes Emma think again about her real parents. Who were they? How come they left her? 

 

Emma doesn't even know their names and a part of her has always wondered who they were but resisted knowing because... there's the heartache of disappointment. Maybe they never wanted a child and once they had her, they gave up and left her. 

 

It's too painful to think they wanted her but they couldn't take care of her. 

 

“Emma?”

 

Emma turns her head and finds Ingrid in her doorway. 

 

“Would you join me for some hot chocolate and cinnamon?” Ingrid asks.

 

Emma sits up and follows her mom to the kitchen. She puts together two mugs of hot chocolate and gets her cinnamon. 

 

“I had a wonderful time with Phoebe today. She's such a lovely and sweet girl. It's a shame about her parents. A child shouldn't lose her parents like that,” Ingrid says.

 

“I have a small file on Phoebe’s parents, but most of what I know comes from the family lawyer,” Emma reasons, studying her mom, “You like her then?”

 

“Phoebe? Oh, yes. She reminds me a lot of my sister Helga,”

 

_ This is my chance,  _ Emma realizes. “So your sisters, I know you don't talk about them much... what were they like?”

 

Ingrid sighs. “I loved them so much. We were so close, the three of us. There was me (I was the eldest), then Helga and Gerda,” she recalls.

 

“If you were so close, why did you leave them?”

 

A cloud covers her mother's face and Emma knows she's touched a sore spot, but she needs to know. 

 

Ingrid looks at Emma and smiles sympathetically. “Emma, what is this about?”

 

“You hear so much about blood bonds between families. I wouldn't know from experience because my parents left me... I'm just curious, I guess,”

 

Ingrid gently takes her hand and rubs it. “Emma honey, it isn't blood that makes family. It's the people you love and the ones who love you. Those people are your family,” she says. 

 

“I know mom,”

 

“But you still want to know why I cut ties with my sisters,” Ingrid continues, “I was going through a difficult phase growing up and as much as I loved my sisters, they couldn't help me any longer so I left. I missed them and thought about going back, but I was scared they would reject me so I stayed away,”

 

Emma's silent. 

 

“I don't know who your parents were Emma and frankly, for a period, was angry with them myself. Then I realized, if they showed up one day, I would fight like hell to keep you because I love you so much. You're my family and all I need,”

 

The hot chocolate finishes cooking in the microwave and Emma removes them. She sprinkles cinnamon in both and gives one mug to her mom. 

 

“I was angry for awhile, at them. It's hard for a little girl to comprehend how your parents could just leave you, which is probably why I sympathize with Phoebe so much. She lost both of them and I know Killian loves her, but an orphan is an orphan and Phoebe will always be that,” Emma admits.

 

“I see a lot of Helga and Gerda in Phoebe. She has kindness and a lust for life much like Helga,”

 

Emma buries her face in her hot chocolate. Family always has a habit of finding each other and if Phoebe is related to Ingrid, Emma will be stuck in a complicated situation. 

 

She already knows Ingrid would sue for custody and that type of battle could take years to decide. In the meantime, Phoebe will be caught between her uncle and her great-aunt, if Ingrid is who Emma thinks she is. 

 

The whole thing will be messy and the only one who will be truly hurt will be Phoebe. 

 

“Hey, I have an idea. Let's make ice cream,” Ingrid suggests.

 

“Make ice cream? You realize I have a tub of cookies and cream in my fridge,”

 

Ingrid smiles. “I know you do, but making it from scratch is better. It's so nice and creamy,” she continues, “Come on Emma. It'll be fun,”

 

~~

 

Deciding on flavor is hard. Emma likes strawberries and cheesecake and her mom has a fixation with chocolate (much like Phoebe and Anna do). But Emma doesn't comment about it. She doesn't want her mom to know anything until Emma officially knows herself. 

 

Okay, so they compromise on flavor. Chocolate strawberry vanilla. Ingrid gets all the ingredients together (minus the ice cream rock salt). Emma runs out to get some from the local grocery store and on her way, she calls Killian. 

 

“Hello love,” he says, “How's your mom doing?

 

“We’re making ice cream from scratch. I was on my way to the supermarket to get ice cream rock salt,” she adds, “I texted a friend of mine to research my mom and I talked to her about her sisters,”

 

Killian's tense silent. “What did you find out?”

 

Emma shrugs. “Their names were Helga and Gerda. I assume they had the same last name as my mom, Snow. What was Elsa’s maiden name?”

 

“Um, Queen,” he says, “Not Snow but then again, Elsa’s mother married and took her husband’s last name. Her maiden name could be Snow. Do you think this is possible? Ingrid is Phoebe’s great-aunt?”

 

“I don't know, Killian. But you should know, I will stand by you as Phoebe’s rightful guardian. Liam and Elsa wanted you, and what are the chances they or even Elsa knew about a second great aunt?”

 

“I don't know love but thanks,”

 

“For?”

 

“Saying you'll stand by me. That means a lot Emma. Listen, I know things can get complicated quickly. Ingrid is your family too…”

 

“And you're my client, Killian. My job is to look out for Phoebe’s best interests. My loyalty is to the two of you,” she declares, “Look, all this is just speculation right now. We know nothing concrete but hopefully Ruby will give me something on Monday. Until then, enjoy the weekend,”

 

“Okay Swan. I trust you and good luck in your ice cream making adventure,” 

 

~~

 

Emma gets to the grocery store and doesn't have the first clue where to look for ice cream rock salt so she asks one person working there and she directs her to the freezer. Chocolate and frozen strawberries are at home, but Emma also grabs whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

 

She pays for the stuff on her way out and comes across her boss, Graham.

 

“Emma,” he says, greeting her.

 

“Hey Graham,” she manages.

 

He notes rock salt and other groceries. “Planning to make something sweet?”

 

Emma looks at her things. “My mom is staying with me for the weekend and she wants to make homemade ice cream. Go figure since she owns an ice cream shop,” she adds.

 

“Ingrid’s here? That's great,”

 

“Well, gotta go. See you Monday,” Emma says, quickly excusing herself. 

 

~~

 

Thankfully, Emma gets back to her Bug without incident and drives back to her place, groceries in the passenger seat. It doesn't take long to get home, park and unload. She hands off the groceries to her mom while she locks the car and then joins her inside. 

 

Ingrid’s chopping the strawberries and chocolate bar. 

 

“Don't you need a blender or something?” Emma asks.

 

“Not really,” her mom notes, “Before electronics, the way people made ice cream was to add rock salt, flavoring and whatever and shake until it was frozen solid. It's fun, and it's good at relieving stress. There's something about tossing a bag filled with random ingredients and hoping it comes out right…”

 

Ingrid puts the ingredients into a ziplock bag and gives it to Emma to shake and then she fixes her own. 

 

“How long does this take?”

 

“It depends on how you like your ice cream,”

 

~~

 

About thirty minutes after much ice bag shaking and maybe some juggling, the ice cream is ready. Emma’s has chocolate and bits of strawberry while her mom’s is vanilla with chocolate swirls. 

 

Homemade ice cream and hot chocolate, both ladies are in for a hyper-and-sugar-heavy afternoon. Emma opens the whipped cream, and she adds a little to hers.

 

“Hmm,” Ingrid sighs, savoring a bite, “I can never tire of ice cream,”

 

“You own an ice cream shop, mom,” she points out, “Personally, I never understood how you can never tire of seeing it,”

 

Ingrid smiles, eating another bite, “I suppose it's because the cold never bothered me and I have a sweet tooth, and I know you do too, Emma,”

 

Emma shrugs, “Your sisters love ice cream too?”

 

“What's this sudden fascination with my sisters?”

 

Emma panics for a moment and then recovers. “Just curious,” she mutters, “I've never met them, but technically, are my aunts right?”

 

“They were, yes,” she frowns. “Were?”

 

_ “ _ I hadn't talked to them in a long time, but I know they both died. Helga first and then Gerda later with her husband. Helga never married, but Gerda had two daughters I never met,”

 

Her mom knows about Anna and Elsa but not their names. 

 

“Did you ever try to track down your nieces?”

 

“I did it once, long before I became your mom, but the investigation went nowhere. I dropped it,” she says.

 

Emma lets out a small sigh. Killian would be relieved too, but her mom could still put the pieces together and the secrecy would be for nothing. 

 

“You know honey, I think I will lie down now. It was a long train ride,” her mom says, kisses her forehead and goes to her room. 

 

Emma likewise takes her bowl of ice cream to her room and checks her phone messages, nothing from Ruby yet. 

 

She calls Killian instead. 

 

“Really, two calls in one day love?” he teases her, upon answering. 

 

Emma blushes. “I wanted to check in and see what you were doing. How are you? How’s Phoebe?”

 

“We’re both doing good, love,” he says, “I sense there's another reason you're calling though, Swan. Why are you vexed?”

 

“I can't talk about it over the phone but I found out stuff you might be interested in and I will probably learn more soon but it's looking more likely... about that connection we spoke about,”

 

Killian doesn't know what to say. “But you’re still supporting me?”

 

“Absolutely. Killian, Liam and Elsa wanted you as Phoebe’s guardian,”

 

“Thank you Swan,”

 

Emma smiles. “I'll talk to you later,” she promises. 

 

Tbc


	14. Sunday Coffee and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby grins and bites her lip. “So, is it Killian or Father Jones? What is going on with you two?” she teases, drinking her coffee.

Emma's not expecting anyone to come see her on Sunday, but that doesn't stop her friend Ruby from showing up unexpectedly. She panics for a moment and then invites her inside. Her mom’s in her room taking a nap. 

 

“You found something, I take it?” Emma asks her.

 

Ruby smiles. “Oh yeah,” she whispers, “Is your mom still here?”

 

“She is actually,” 

 

“Oops, sorry,” Ruby cries, “If you're not comfortable talking here, we can go out somewhere. Get coffee or something?”

 

“Not a bad idea,” she notes and goes to her mom’s room, knocking lightly on the door. Ingrid opens and smiles at her. “Hey mom, I’m going out with a friend of mine for coffee. Will you be okay here for a little? ”

 

“Is this a guy friend?”

 

Ruby shows up and smiles at Ingrid. “Hi, Ms. Snow, I'm Ruby,” she says, “I'm Emma's friend, I work in her office actually,”

 

“Oh,” Ingrid says, studying her, “Pleased to meet you, Ruby. I only know about Graham,”

 

“I know Graham. I dated him a while back. He is the quintessential Irish good boy hottie,” 

 

Ingrid giggles and turns to Emma. “I like your friend, honey,” 

 

“Yeah, I do too. Anyway, Ruby and I better go,”

 

“Which coffee place are you going to?” she asks suddenly.

 

Emma glances at her friend. “Coffee is coffee,” 

 

“There's a deli and coffee shop around the corner,” Ruby covers, “I think they even have pastries,”

 

“Ooh, pastries? Emma, would you get me something with chocolate and nuts?”

 

“Pastry with chocolate and nuts. Almonds?”

 

Ingrid smiles at her. 

 

“Got it,”

 

~~

 

Ruby tries her best to keep a straight face as she gets into Emma’s bug and drives to the coffee shop. She parks on a side street and the ladies walk the rest of the way. Ruby orders a caramel macchiato and Emma gets a mocha and two pasties (one for herself and the other for her mom).

 

“Before we get into what I've found, can I ask you what's going on? Why the sudden curiosity about your adopted mom’s background?” Ruby asks. 

 

“It's for a client,” Emma muses and Ruby doesn't buy it, “It is. There's a chance my current client, Father Killian Jones could lose custody of his niece to my mom... because she might be her grand aunt,”

 

Ruby stares at her blankly. “Incredible,” she breathes, “You hear about soap opera twists but wow!”

 

“This is not a soap opera, Ruby. Phoebe’s parents trusted Father Jones to take care of her and she belongs with her family. They need to stay together,”

 

“But if your mom is Phoebe’s aunt, that makes her family too,” Ruby reasons, “You’re just going to shut out your mom from being a part of this girl’s life? Emma, that’s not fair,” 

 

“I know, but what’s also not fair is putting that sweet girl through a nasty custody battle. Phoebe needs a stable and loving home, and she can have that with Killian,” 

 

“Killian?” Ruby smiles, arching an eyebrow, “That’s informal for a client relationship,” 

 

Emma blushes. “Father Jones, you know what I mean,” she covers, “I need you to do more research. Find out what you can about my mom’s sisters, Helga and Gerda. I feel there was more than a fallout,”

 

The waiters arrive with their coffee and Emma’s pastries. “Okay, but I'm not sure what you expect to find,” she says, “This is your mom we’re talking about. Ingrid is the nicest woman, ever,”

 

“Even the nicest people can hide stuff, ”

 

~

 

Emma talks more with Ruby about what she found.  Emma’s aunts, Helga and Gerda, they were wonderful people. Rich, even.  Well, they came from a good, well-to-do family, but the sisters’ had a falling out with Ingrid when she was younger. Helga died suddenly and Ingrid just disappeared. 

 

Emma sighs, looking over the picture Ruby found of Helga on the internet. She was so beautiful. “So, Helga dies suddenly and my mom just vanishes from the scene. Are we thinking that Ingrid killed her middle sister?” she wonders. 

 

Ruby shrugs, arching an eyebrow. “I don’t know. This is your adopted mom we’re investigating. Does Ingrid strike you as a murderer?” she counters. 

 

“No. I know my mom. I trust her. But that doesn’t mean she couldn’t have done something that accidentally killed her sister,” Emma reasons. “All this is complicated, Ruby. Do more digging and let me know when you find out more,” 

 

“I don’t know, Emma.  I mean, Phoebe lost both her parents so young, and I know you’re looking out for her best interest and Father Jones’, but family is family. Phoebe deserves to know she has more familial ties,” 

 

Emma braced her hands on her temples. “I know, and part of me feels awful for wanting to find something that could hurt Ingrid, but I also want to protect Phoebe too. That sweet girl doesn’t deserve to go through more pain,” she says. 

 

“So, the million-dollar question, once I find out more about Ingrid’s background and you have what you need, what will you do then?” 

 

“That’s something Killian and I will have to figure out together,” she reasons, looking through more files. 

 

Ruby grins and bites her lip. “So, is it Killian or Father Jones? What is going on with you two?” she teases, drinking her coffee. 

 

Emma blushes profusely. “Nothing,” she lies, “He’s just a client,” 

 

“Really? Because as far as I can remember, you almost always refer to your clients by their last names. You never get this attached,” she observes. 

 

“Well,” she starts, “Father Jones is a good, honorable man. And I want to help him honor his brother- and sister-in-law’s wishes, for him to raise their child,” 

 

“You sure that’s all there is?” 

 

“Yes,” Emma resolves, staring daggers at her friend. 

 

“Gotta admit, it’s an unconventional situation, Emma. He is still a priest, and now he’s the legal guardian of a child. Priests’ aren’t supposed to be parents, they’re not supposed to have kids because of the whole celibacy thing,” 

 

“There’s no scandal here, Ruby. Killian did not have an affair with a woman and got her knocked up. This is his niece, his blood family and family needs to stay together,” Emma defends. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Ruby cries, “It’s just... I know you’re not the clingy type, but you seem clingy with this guy,” 

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

 

“Emma honey, you call your client by his first name and have an obvious devotion to helping him, that you’re going as far as asking me to dig up dirt on your adopted mom so he can keep custody of his niece. You’re playing dirty tactics so you can help him. I know you want to help Phoebe, but I think there’s more going on here,” 

 

“Oh yeah, and what do you think is going on?” she counters. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? Emma, you’re in love,” 

 

Emma’s speechless.  She wants to deny the accusation, but in her heart, she knows she can’t. Emma vowed after what happened with Neal, to never get invested again in her client’s and now she’s doing just that and she’s in love... with an unavailable man. 

 

“It’s okay Emma if you’re in love with the guy.  I think the priest kink thing is hot,” 

 

“Priest kink?” she questions, coming out of her reverie. “Ruby, gross!” 

 

“So, it has nothing to do with wanting him to break his vows to the church? At all? That’s no fun,” Ruby teases. Emma continues to stare at her incredulously and Ruby grins. “I’m kidding,” she offers finally, “But you are in love with the guy. Have you confessed to him about your feelings?”

 

“Seriously, enough with the religious innuendo,” 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, forgive me for having such impure thoughts,” Ruby teases. “So, this isn’t a temptation kink. You’re legitimately in love with the man,” 

 

“I never said I was,” she counters. 

 

“You’re not denying it either,” 

 

“I hate you sometimes,” 

 

Ruby smiles at her sympathetically. “It’s okay, Emma. You’re not the first woman to fall in love with an unavailable man. The trick going forward is just to try your best to ignore your feelings for Father Jones and focus on what is best for Phoebe,” 

 

Emma’s still rattled. It would be hard to ignore her feelings for Killian, especially now that she knows she's in love with him. Not to mention they already had sex. 

 

This is exactly the reason she erected those walls of hers after what happened with Neal. Her affair with him almost ruined her career, and she vowed after that, never to get attached to her clients. 

 

She should have never taken Killian’s case. There’s still time. She could drop his case and give it to another social worker. But it’s also too late for that now. Emma’s too emotionally invested, and she made a promise to Killian, that she’s sticking with him no matter what. 

 

“Keep this between us, Ruby,” Emma cautions her, “Seriously, no one else can know; the case, my feelings, everything,”  

 

“I will, I promise,” she swears. 

 

~~

 

After coffee, Ruby leaves and Emma goes back home alone. Ingrid’s finished putting away her clothes and now she’s sitting in the living room, reading a magazine. Emma gives her a pastry and sits down on the couch next to her. 

 

“That was a long coffee date with your friend,” her mother notes. 

 

“Ruby and I had a lot to talk about,” she reasons. 

 

Ingrid puts down the magazine and takes a bite of her pastry. “I’m glad you have close girlfriends you can chat with about your problems,” she says, “Ruby’s... exquisite,” 

 

Emma looks at her mom oddly. “Um, yes she is,” she agrees. 

 

“Well, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy for you... both of you,” 

 

“Wait, what? What are you talking about mom?” 

 

Ingrid smiles at her. “You and Ruby, your friend. She’s your girlfriend, you’re a couple. Look, I understand now why you were reluctant to talk about your dating life; it’s because you were scared of how I would react to you having a girlfriend. But Emma, I’m happy for you. I’ve always wanted you to feel love again, that someone out there could feel love for you. You needed to be open to it,” she says. 

 

“Ruby and I.. you think we’re…” Emma stammers, “I like Ruby... as a friend which is all she is and always will be,” 

 

“It’s okay Emma if you’re in love with a woman. You don’t have to deny it,” 

 

“I’m also not a lesbian, mom,” Emma points out. 

 

Ingrid shrugs and sighs. “Well, I’m glad you know about your sexuality, and you’re aware of it. It takes a lot of courage to be honest about who you are,” she says. 

 

Emma stares dumbly at her mom. “I agree, it does, but I am not secretly in a relationship with my friend,” she reasons. 

 

“Okay. If you say you aren’t, you aren’t. I believe you, Emma,” 

 

“Thank you,” she says awkwardly. “I hate to leave you again, but there’s somewhere I need to be,” 

 

“That’s okay, sweetheart,” Ingrid assures her. “I’m glad we had this discussion,” 

 

“Yeah,”

 

~~

 

Emma drives her Bug over to Killian’s house. He’s been on her mind all day and she knows she’s called him twice already, letting him know what has been going on, but now Emma feels she should talk to him in person. Emma’s had a lot to think about. 

 

There’s the possibility that Ingrid is Phoebe’s great aunt, a possible custody battle, that her mom thinks she’s a lesbian and, oh yeah, that Emma is in love with Killian. It's a fact so obvious that even a friend saw it before she did. 

 

Yeah, Emma  _ definitely _ needs to see Killian. 

 

She parks her car on the curb and frantically knocks at the front door. 

 

Anna answers, surprised to see her. “Hi Emma,” she greets her. 

 

“I need to talk to Father Jones, right away.” 

 

“Emma,” Killian breaths, coming down the stairs and noticing her. “What’s wrong, lass?” 

 

“Everything,” she admits. 

 

Anna looks between Killian and Emma and quietly excuses herself, saying she will check on Phoebe. 

 

Killian comes further down the stairs and puts on his shoes. “Come on, let’s take a walk,” he offers. 

 

~~

 

The pair walk around the block and eventually settle down on swings at a park not far away. Emma’s quiet but wired sitting with Killian. He takes her hand and rubs it soothingly. “What’s wrong, Emma?” he asks again. 

 

“I don’t even know where to start,” 

 

“Talking usually helps, and we can work from there,” he offers. 

 

Emma sighs, looking at him. “How about ‘I’m in love with you’? How’s that?” she cries. 

 

Killian just stares at her and Emma stands suddenly, feeling the need to run away, but he grabs her hand and pulls her to sit back down. “How long have you known?” he asks. 

 

She shrugs. “A while but I mostly refused to acknowledge it. You don’t have to tell me loving you is dangerous and forbidden, I know it is, but I thought you deserved to know,” 

 

“What about Phoebe?” 

 

“Love Phoebe too? I care a lot about her. I only want what’s best for her, and what’s best for her is staying with you and Anna. That’s what your brother- and sister-in-law wanted,” she reasons, “I will make sure she does,” 

 

“No, I mean, yes thank you for that. What I meant was, how will this, your feelings affect Phoebe?” 

 

“Oh,” she sighs. “Hopefully, positively.  I meant what I promised, Killian. I will continue helping you and make sure Phoebe stays with you. Ingrid could be her family too, but Liam and Elsa designated you as her legal guardian,” 

 

“So, Ingrid would be Phoebe’s aunt?”

 

“Great great aunt,” she corrects, “Anna and Elsa’s mother were her sister,” 

 

“Perhaps we should tell Anna about Ingrid. She deserves to know at least that.  Elsa and Anna were close, and Anna loved her sister very much,” 

 

“But what about Phoebe?” 

 

Killian sighs. “It’ll be difficult for her, but she deserves to know too. They both do,” 

 

“I know,” she whispers, “What about  _ us _ ?” 

 

“I don’t know,” he breathes, “But you should know, your feelings Swan, you’re not alone. I, I’ve only been in love once before and didn’t think I would feel that way again and yet, here we are,” 

 

“So, you’re saying..?” 

 

Killian kisses her and smiles for the first time. “I’m in love with you too, Swan, and I’ve always been,” he says. 

 

Emma smiles and kisses him again. 

 

Tbc


	15. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aye, Swan,” he reasons, “But you’re still standing by me?”

There are a lot of things going through Emma’s head as she walks with Killian back to the house. But the foremost thing is that she loves him and he feels the same way about her. Emma had been burned by love before and she made a vow after what happened with Neal, to never let herself fall in love again. Love only caused her pain, and she knows, as much as she loves Killian, things could still end badly for her. 

 

He is still a priest with obligations not only to the Catholic Church but to his niece. Killian’s life is as complicated as it gets at the moment, and now there’s her. 

 

Emma doesn’t just care about Phoebe and what’s right for her. She loves that little girl. Emma loves both her and Killian and wants to do right by both of them because they deserve that, which means Emma will do everything in her power to make sure they stay together. 

 

She knows that once the truth about Phoebe’s connection to her mom inevitably comes out, Ingrid will sue for custody and Emma will be caught in the middle. That would be nasty. 

 

“We could keep quiet about this, just keep it between us,” Emma suggests to him before going inside. 

 

He turns to her, eyebrows raised. 

 

“I mean, about Ingrid’s connection to Phoebe,” she clarifies, “Everything will change once the truth is out there,” 

 

“Aye, Swan,” he reasons, “But you’re still standing by me?”

 

She smiles at him. “ _ Always _ ,” she promises. 

 

Once they step over the threshold, Emma removes her hand from his and finds Anna, Kristoff and Phoebe waiting for them in the kitchen. Phoebe’s already started nibbling on a sandwich. “Emma!” the girl cries, seeing her. “How lucky am I that I got to visit with you twice today?!” 

 

Emma smiles and comes over, hugging her. “I think I’m the lucky one, Phoebe,” she reasons. 

 

“Phoebe,” Killian starts, “Come and finish your sandwich in your room? I need to speak with your aunt,” 

 

“Grown up stuff?” 

 

“Yeah, sweetie,” Emma muses. 

 

Phoebe studies her carefully. “Does it involve me?” she asks. 

 

Emma hesitates and nods. “Then, I should be here too,” Phoebe reasons, “Besides, I don’t like crumbs in my room,” 

 

“Aye,” Killian muses and takes a seat beside his niece, and then looks to Emma. “Swan?” 

 

“There’s no easy way to say this, but it's beginning to look more and more like I may have an unexpected connection to you, Phoebe,” she starts, and the girls’ eyes widen. 

 

“Are you my aunt?” she asks. 

 

“No, but I know who might be your great-aunt... my mom Ingrid,” 

 

“Wait a minute,” Anna interrupts, “Ingrid is my aunt? I don’t remember ever hearing about an aunt. I always thought mom was an only child. That’s what Elsa and I were led to believe for many years,” 

 

Emma sighs. “You and Elsa had more than one aunt. Ingrid, as far as I could tell, was the eldest sister, and then there was her middle sister, Helga, and then your mom, Anna,” she says. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Anna continues, “How could Elsa and I not know about my aunts?” 

 

She shrugs. “I don’t know. All I know right now is that something happened to your aunt Helga, there was a falling out with my mom and then Ingrid vanished,” 

 

“So I have more family,” Phoebe breathes, “I have a great-aunt. I guess Daddy was right, family always has a habit of finding each other,” 

 

“What does this mean for Killian?” Kristoff finally says, “I hate being right. Sorry,” 

 

“What it will likely mean, once my mom finds out the truth, she will sue for custody of Phoebe,” 

 

“But she won’t win. It’s written in Liam and Elsa’s will that Killian is her assigned guardian, ”Anna adds,“There's no case!” 

 

“True but now there’s this new condition. Likely, Liam and Elsa did not know that my mom and Ingrid could contest what’s in the will,” Emma reasons, looking at Killian, “You have a family lawyer? We could ask,”

 

“We’re preparing for a fight when there may not be a fight,” Anna adds, “Your mom hasn’t put all this together yet, right Emma?” 

 

She sighs. “No, she hasn't, but we can’t hope she won’t. I’ve been asking questions about her sisters,” 

 

“We’re screwed then,” Kristoff adds. 

 

“No, we are not,” Killian declares, “Liam and Elsa were clear in their will. They wanted me to take care of Phoebe. If they wanted Ingrid, they would have mentioned her, which they didn’t. Phoebe’s home is here with us,” 

 

Emma smiles at him softly, admiring his determined devotion. She loves that about him. 

 

“It’s settled then, Phoebe’s place, her home is here,” Killian concludes. 

 

Phoebe studies everything, biting her lips. “I’m happy that you all want me here with you, but if Ingrid is my family too, shouldn’t she have a place in my life?” she wonders. 

 

“She will honey,” Emma assures her, “But your home is here with Killian, Anna and Kristoff. There’s a big difference between where your family is and where’s your home,” 

 

“I always thought they were the same,” Phoebe muses. 

 

Emma smiles at her. “They’re not,” she continues, “Ingrid said not too long ago, it's not a house that makes a family, it's being with people you love and love you back. And you, being here with Killian, Anna and Kristoff, I know they truly love you. It doesn’t have to be in the house. It’s the people you’re with. Do you understand, Phoebe?” 

 

“I think so,” she reasons. “I have a question for you, Emma,” 

 

“Sure sweetie, what is it?” 

 

“Do you love your mom?” 

 

Killian and Anna looks up at Emma. “I do. I love Ingrid a lot, she’s the only mother I’ve ever known,” she says. “She took me in when no one else would,” 

 

“If you love her and she’s not a bad person, why do you want me to not be with her?” 

 

“I won’t lie to you, Phoebe. I have mixed feelings about this due to my connection to Ingrid and to you. But what matters most is doing the right thing for _ you _ .  Your parents wanted your Uncle Killian to raise you, and that’s what I want for you too.  I know it’s an unconventional family, but you belong here,” 

 

“I stay with a family who loves me,” she says. 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“Phoebe darling,” Killian says, “We all want what’s best for you because we love you so much. I loved my brother much, and honestly, it would break my heart to lose you because it would feel like losing him all over again,” 

 

“And it would feel the same for me,” Anna says, “I loved Elsa too. She was my sister and you know, I look at you Phoebe and I still see her kindness and loving heart.  That’s why we will fight to keep you with us because we need you to keep your parent’s spirit alive in this house,”  

 

Suddenly, Emma’s phone vibrates and there’s a text.  “It’s Ingrid,” she breathes, “I need to go,” 

 

“Emma wait,” Killian calls, following her to the front door, “Thank you for saying what you did to Phoebe. This can’t be an easy position for you to be in, your support is much appreciated,” 

 

“You’re welcome, Killian,” she says, glancing at Phoebe.  “I meant it. I won’t say anything to Ingrid about Phoebe,” 

 

“Aye, thank you, Swan,” he muses and looks back at his family, then to her. Killian moves a little closer to her, so he’s out of view from the kitchen. “Do you think you can kiss me goodbye before you leave?” 

 

Emma’s hesitant to comply with his request. He’s not dressed as a priest at the moment; only wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt but that doesn’t change who he is. Still, it’s tempting for Emma to give into his request. She wants to kiss him, but it’s too risky.  “Killian,” she moans, “We can’t now but maybe another time,” 

 

“Okay,” he says and hugs her instead, kissing her cheek. “Until next time, Swan. I love you,” 

 

“I love you too,” she whispers. 

 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're officially at the halfway point of the story!


	16. Secrets Never Stay Secret (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows that is code for serious business. Serious business probably relates to Ingrid, but she also senses there’s something else. Emma texts back that she might not get back to him later since she has a movie night with Ingrid, but she’ll try to call him before going to bed.

Emma comes home and finds her mom, sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. She goes to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water and then comes back into the living room, sitting across from Ingrid. Her mother sighs but doesn’t take her eyes away from the magazine. 

 

“You know Emma, I thought when you agreed to this visitation, that I would be able to spend time with you. But instead, you’ve been busy and out of the house as much as possible today since I arrived,” she says. 

 

Yeah, Emma was expecting this. 

 

She can’t lie or make up an excuse about work, and it wouldn’t be right for her to do so. She promised to spend the weekend with her mom, and Saturday is nearly over and they’ve barely spent the day together. 

 

“When I see you, it’s because I want to spend time with you.  I don’t get time off all the time from the shop, and when I do, I like to spend it with you and see what you’re doing. Listen, I don’t know what you’re up to at work and I’m sure whatever it is, it is important, but I am your mom and I deserve your time too,” 

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” she apologizes again, “You were right. It is something about work and the current case I’m dealing with, which turned out to be more complicated than I originally thought. I’ve been trying to sort through the details and research simultaneously during your visit, and I was wrong. I shouldn’t have used time like that,” 

 

Ingrid puts away the magazine and finally looks at her, crossing her arms. “I know your work is important to you, Emma and I’m proud of you for what you do: helping children find homes and families and wanting to give back,” she says, “But you also need to remember that you have a life outside the office which I hope includes **_me_ **,” 

 

“It does,” 

 

“Does it?” Ingrid questions, “Because lately since I arrived here, I feel like my presence has been a nuisance to you,” 

 

Emma gets up from her chair and kneels in front of her mom, holding her hands. “Oh no, mom, you are not a nuisance. I mean, yeah, sometimes your devout interest in my love life annoys me but I don’t want you to ever question my love for you. You took me in when no one else would and gave me the chance at a family I thought I would never have,”  

 

“ _Devout interest_?” 

 

Emma shrugs. “Well, I was thinking of obsessed interest but devout sounded nicer,” she muses. 

 

“I only want you to be happy, Emma,” Ingrid reminds her, “I know you tell me all the time you are happy but I also know you, Emma. I know what Neal’s leaving did to you, but sweetie, it’s time to move on and open your heart again,” 

 

She wants to tell her she has, but she can’t. “Have you ever been in love before, Mom?” 

 

Ingrid smiles. “No, if you can believe it,” she admits, “I closed myself off to love for a long time and that’s probably why I want you to be open to it, so you don’t make the same mistake I did. Closing yourself off to love, it can be a lonely place Emma and I don’t want that for you. You deserve love, happiness, everything,” 

 

“It was easier to bury my face in my work, instead of living in the real world and letting love in,” she admits, “Love had only brought me pain; it traumatized me,”

 

Ingrid gently touches her cheeks and smiles. “It shouldn’t be honey,” she says, “Love can be painful but it can also be **_good_ **,” 

 

“I know,”

 

“You do?” 

 

Emma inhales sharply and Ingrid’s interest in hearing more. “I’m seeing someone but it’s complicated,” she admits, “And that’s all I can say,” 

 

“Okay,” Ingrid muses, “I have an idea. Let’s go out to dinner and then stay up all night, watching movies,” 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” 

 

~~

 

Anna still can't wrap her head around this new revelation that there’s a part of her mother's family she didn't know about. Family has always been important to her and Elsa, especially since they only had each other after their parents died.

 

Being on their own and having to make a go of it, it was rough. Anna remembers staying up and listening to Elsa talk about the experience of having to take care of her to Liam, on their first date even. Liam related to her; he had to look out for Killian most of his life and be the responsible older sibling. 

 

Anna always thought she and Elsa were alone after their parents died. Neither of them knew about this extended family and as much as Anna wants to make sure Phoebe stays with Killian, she's curious about this great-aunt, Helga. 

 

“Why do you suppose she never mentioned having sisters?” 

 

Kristoff shrugs. “I don't know. I never met your parents, the only family of yours I know, or knew rather were Elsa and Liam,” 

 

Anna sighs, unbraiding her hair and turning to him. “I love mama and always will, but I feel kind of betrayed,” 

 

“Betrayed?”

 

“Mama was... good and compassionate and I don't understand how she could block out this piece of her life from Elsa and me,” she cries, “Family always sticks together, they love each other no matter what and she acted for years like she never had sisters,”

 

Kristoff shakes his head. “It is disturbing and there's probably a story there,”

 

“What is the story? Why did they lose touch? What was the fallout?”

 

“It could be several reasons,”

 

Anna sighs. “I want to know,” she declares, “I don't know Ingrid well, but I want to. She's still in the family, ”

 

“And Phoebe? Anna, I understand you have many questions but you also have to think about Phoebe too. She's in a good place here with us, and if Ingrid finds out about her, it could ruin everything,” 

 

“So, what do I do then? Keep my mouth shut, pretend I don’t know that Ingrid is a part of my family. Kristoff, I can’t do that. I need answers and I’m certain Ingrid’s the only one who can give them,” 

 

Kristoff sighs, scratching his head and takes Anna’s hands in his, guiding her to the bed. “I know you can’t keep it to yourself and I’m not asking you to ignore the facts either, but you have to be careful where your niece is concerned. Phoebe’s best chance is here with all of us,” he says to her. 

 

Before Anna can say anything, Phoebe knocks on their door and she and Kristoff welcome her inside. She sits on the bed between them and lays her head on Anna’s shoulder. Anna looks worriedly at Kristoff and nudges Phoebe. “Honey, what is it?” she asks.

 

“It occurred to me that I never knew my grandparents, and I never knew my grandaunts and I want to stay here with you guys, but I also want to know about them. Am I a horrible person?” 

 

“Oh no, sweetie,” Anna hugs her, “I want to know about my aunts too. I want to know why Mama hid this part of her life from Elsa and me,” 

 

Phoebe lifts her head from Anna’s shoulder and whispers something to her. “I’m afraid if I get attached to Ingrid and want to get to know her, it’ll hurt Uncle Killian. I don’t want him to think I don’t want to be with him,” 

 

Kristoff smiles at her. “I think Killian knows you love him too,” he teases her. 

 

“But it wouldn’t be fair?” 

 

Anna fixes her hair. “What do you mean, honey?” 

 

“That I feel drawn to Ingrid, but I’m not supposed to be with her... she is still family and I have to ignore that she is,” 

 

Anna beckons Phoebe to rest on her shoulder again. “I like you kid, you think just like me,” she muses, “Probably because you’re a summer baby,”

 

“So, I shouldn’t feel awful.” 

 

“No, honey,” she says, “I think it’s natural for you to be curious about Ingrid, especially since you know she is your great aunt. I’m curious about her and Helga. I want to know why Mama didn’t tell Elsa and I that we had more family. It would have helped the transition... becoming **_orphans_ **,” 

 

“But I’m not an orphan. I still have family,” 

 

“Yeah,” she muses, “Even if you still have family, you can still feel like an orphan. I do sometimes. I’m happy to be here with you, Phoebe, but I still miss my parents sometimes and I miss Elsa, too. Your mom, she wasn’t just my sister, she was my best friend,” 

 

Phoebe smiles at her. “I miss her and daddy, too,” 

 

“Hey Phoebe’s, what's going on here?”

 

The trio turns and finds Killian in the doorway, studying everything. 

 

“There's no use hiding it. Both Phoebe and I have mixed feelings about Ingrid,” Anna admits. 

 

Killian’s not surprised. They're all having mixed feelings about the situation for different reasons. Emma's probably in the worst turmoil from her connection to Ingrid. 

 

“What about it, Phoebe?” 

 

The girl sighs. “I mean, it occurred to me that I never knew my grandparents and now I want to get to know my great-aunt but not at your expense, Uncle Killy because I don't want to hurt you,”

 

Killian looks at Anna and Kristoff. “I see,” he says. 

 

“I like being here. I like having a home again, but I can't deny this curiosity,” she continues. 

 

“I feel the same way too,” Anna admits.  

 

“I told them both to be cautious, for reasons,” Kristoff adds. 

 

Killian smiles thankfully at him and then comes over to the bed and kneels in front of Phoebe. “First thing you should know Phoebe is that I could never be angry with you. I love you sweetheart, no matter what,” he tells her.

 

Phoebe and Anna smile at him. 

 

“Secondly, well, I understand your curiosity. This is a huge revelation, knowing you have more family than you originally thought,” he continues, “But we need to proceed with caution where Ingrid is concerned. We still don't know all the details, but I know Emma will tell us, once she knows more,”

 

“This is complicated for her, isn't it? I mean, Ingrid is her mom and Emma’s working for us,” Phoebe realizes.

 

Killian hesitates. “It is _definitely complicated,_ but Emma is doing her best to help us and I believe in her,” he says. 

 

Phoebe smiles. “I believe in her too,” she says, “And I like her. She's wonderful,”

 

 _Stunning, beautiful, radiant,_ and a few other things come to Killian’s mind when he thinks of Emma. “Yes, she is,” he agrees. 

 

Anna notices his slight... body language for Emma but says nothing. But she will definitely ask later. 

 

“I think it's time for bed now,” Killian says finally.

 

Phoebe hops off the bed, hugs Anna and Kristoff and follows Killian outside. “Go on up lass and I'll be there to tuck you in,” he promises.

 

Phoebe goes upstairs and Killian follows, but Anna asks to talk to him for a moment. 

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“I'm not sure,” she says, “I have this feeling…”

 

He queues an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “About what?”

 

Anna hesitates. “You and Emma. There's not anything going on between you two? It couldn't be because of your vows, not to mention how a scandal of that nature would wreck Phoebe. It could destroy everything and potentially make things worse than Ingrid finding out the truth, and I know you're smarter than that,” 

 

Killian stands there and feels like screaming, but instead, he smiles and shakes it off. “There's nothing going on between Ms. Swan and I,” he lies, “I know my obligations, to the Church and to Phoebe,”

 

“Good. Well, good night then Killian,”

 

~~

 

Emma lingers in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to finish cooking while Ingrid looks through what is available on Netflix to watch. There’s a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the coffee table and Emma has leftover ice cream they made earlier in the fridge. While waiting, there’s a loud text message notification, and it makes her jump. Emma checks it quickly, also taking a moment to turn down the volume. 

 

It’s from Killian. 

 

‘ _I need to see you tomorrow. We need to talk, love. Call me when you’re available_.’ 

 

She knows that is code for serious business. Serious business probably relates to Ingrid, but she also senses there’s something else. Emma texts back that she might not get back to him later since she has a movie night with Ingrid, but she’ll try to call him before going to bed. 

 

Killian texts back immediately that he understands and he’ll be waiting for her to call. 

 

The popcorn finishes and she carefully removes it from the microwave and pours out a lot into a big bowl and grabs paper towels. 

 

“Find anything?” she asks, putting down the bag and bowl. 

 

“Depends. What are you in the mood for? You have _The Princess Bride_ , a classic; _Chocolat_ with Johnny Depp, chocolate and Johnny Depp... that’s sexy,” 

 

Emma curls up on the couch and picks at the popcorn. “ _Chocolat_ sounds good,” she says. 

 

~~

 

The first movie ends and Emma’s barely awake enough to watch another. Ingrid's feeling tired too, and it looks like late night watching movies will be an early night instead. The popcorn is half gone and the red wine isn't even open.

 

Emma puts stuff away and then nudges her mom; it's time for bed. Ingrid reluctantly agrees, and she goes into her room. She stops briefly, comes back and hugs Emma. 

 

“Good night honey. We’ll have a full day tomorrow, just the two of us?” Ingrid asks.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Great,” she says, hugs her again and goes off to bed. 

 

Emma cleans up the rest, puts the red wine away and goes to her room. She's already changed into her sleeping clothes, so she cuddles in bed and texts Killian that they can talk on Monday.

 

Tomorrow she's spending the day with her mom. 

 

Killian texts back, he’ll be thinking of her and he loves her. Complete with smiley face emoji and kissy face. 

 

The emojis makes her giggle and brings a big smile to her face. He's so adorable and perfect and she loves him so much. Emma turns off her phone and closes her eyes, hoping her dreams are of a certain sexy priest. 

 

~~

 

It isn't the alarm clock that wakes Emma the next morning but the smell of something cooking in her kitchen. And coffee brewing. Both smell good and her stomach is grumbling it needs food so she wakes up and walks to her kitchen.

 

Ingrid is there, cooking pancakes and scrambled eggs. There's a fresh pot of coffee, too. 

 

“Mom, what are you doing?”

 

Ingrid looks up and smiles at her. “Making my girl breakfast,” she says, “I know you Emma and your eating habits. You need more than sugary cereal and coffee in the morning,”

 

“Shouldn't I be cooking breakfast for you, especially since technically you are a guest in my home?”

 

Ingrid sighs. “Yes but I don't mind taking care of you, Emma,” she says.

 

Emma looks over what she's cooking and notes chunks of chocolate in the pancakes. There's a definite sweet tooth in her mom’s family. She watches her mom finish cooking and then Emma gets plates out for the food. 

 

Ingrid serves up food and checks to make sure everything is turned off and the pair  settle down to eat. She waits for Emma to try the pancakes and eggs. 

 

“Gotta hand it to you mom, you know how to make pancakes,”

 

Ingrid smiles at her. “So after breakfast, what would you like to do today?” 

 

Emma shrugs. “Don’t know, actually. If there’s anything you want to see around the city, we can do that,” she offers. 

 

“I always enjoy an art museum visit,” she says. 

 

“Sounds good,” 

 

~~

 

After breakfast, Emma puts away the dishes in the dishwater and wraps up the leftover food and puts it away in the refrigerator while Ingrid dresses and cleans up. The last time she was at an art museum, it was with Killian and his family. 

 

The museum isn’t a long drive and there’s free parking on the weekends. Admission is also cheaper. A pair of them wander idly around the gallery, stopping when there’s something that catches their attention. When Emma’s standing in front of a ship painting, a woman taps her shoulder and she turns. 

 

She has a pixie haircut and smiles at her. “Emma, right? It’s Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard, I met you last night the time you were here,” she says. 

 

Emma smiles at her. “Oh yeah. You know... Father Jones,” she says. She almost said Killian but caught herself. 

 

“How is he doing?” Ms. Blanchard asks, “I haven’t seen him around the church... I know, he has new priorities now... Phoebe and his family…” 

 

“He’s doing fine. Phoebe, too,” Emma assures her. “His sister-in-law and her boyfriend are a big help,” 

 

“That’s great! I felt so bad for Father Jones when I heard about his brother and sister-in-law. I never met them but he was always proud of his big brother,” 

 

Emma scratches her neck, looking down sadly. “I only know what’s in Phoebe’s file about her parents’ accident,” she admits, “But Phoebe will be okay. She’s with family, and that’s what matters. I know it’s an unconventional situation: a priest as an adoptive father to a young girl, but he loves her,” 

 

Mary Margaret says nothing for a moment and then relents. “Between us, I knew after Father Jones left, there was grumbling among the congregations about his current situation. Most people know that he has a family in England, but there are some uptight religious types who think him taking her in, is a sin against his vows. But those are only the right-wingers of the church,” she admits. 

 

“You’re serious? Phoebe is his niece!” 

 

“I know that. But like I said, it’s a tiny contingent of the congregation. Those of us who have known Father Jones for years know he has family outside of the church and are okay with it.  It’s his niece, his only family, and she’s such a sweet little girl,” Ms. Blanchard continues. 

 

Emma smiles at her softly. “I’m sure Father Jones appreciates your support,” she says. 

 

“And I appreciate you, Ms. Swan, helping him and Phoebe,” Ms. Blanchard continues, “He needs you, they both do,” 

 

“Thank you,” 

 

“Emma?” 

 

Both women turn and there’s Ingrid, looking curiously at Ms. Blanchard. “Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were with a guest,” Ms. Blanchard apologizes. 

 

Ingrid notices her name tag. “I didn’t know my daughter had museum friends,” she notes. 

 

“I’m the curator’s assistant, Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard. I work for Professor Nolan. I met Emma the last time she was here... I wanted to thank her for looking out for Father Jones and Phoebe,” she said, “If you see them soon, tell them I said hi,” 

 

“I will,” she promises. 

 

Ms. Blanchard leaves. 

 

Ingrid watches the woman curiously and then glances at Emma. “You brought Father Jones and Phoebe here? That’s out of your field... I mean, outside of what is required for your job?” she notes.

 

Emma blanks for a moment. “Well, Father Jones wanted Phoebe to get used to the neighborhood; so we brought her here. It’s no big deal,” she lies. 

 

Tbc


	17. Secrets Never Stay Secret  (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For one, I would like to get to know my new friend,” she says, “You,”

After the museum, Ingrid and Emma go to lunch. Emma pays for them this time since Ingrid made breakfast. Ingrid thankfully does not bring up Killian and Phoebe again, but Emma knows that her mom is already suspicious about their relationship. 

 

Of what Ingrid knows of Emma’s job, she doesn’t go with clients to art museums. She knows Emma loves her job; she likes helping kids find their family’s and adjust.  But outside of that, she doesn’t get attached to who she is working with. 

 

That goes back to her time with Neal. 

 

Emma’s relationship with him scarred her emotionally. She still cares but throws herself into her work and didn’t look for romantic attachments. After lunch, they walk around the neighborhood and browse some local shops. 

 

Around 3, both women are tired of walking and head back to Emma’s house. Still, there's no mention of Killian and what he is to her, and Emma’s thankful for that. She loves Killian, and he loves her, but she can’t lie to her mom. Plus, there’s also Phoebe to consider. 

 

An affair like hers would destroy that poor girl. Emma and Killian are taking a big risk just trying to be together, but not together. If the truth came out, it would be a huge scandal and considering the media and their attitude towards the church and their experience with the sex abuse scandal, their affair would be a field day. 

 

Secrets never stay secret for long. 

 

Emma wishes her mom would leave early so she could talk to Killian. He texted her earlier that he needed to speak with her. She still doesn’t know what it is, but Emma has a sneaking feeling, now she’s thinking about things realistically, what he might want to talk to her about. 

 

If he needs to talk to her about their future, and he chooses Phoebe, Emma would understand. Phoebe needs to come first.  Liam and Elsa trusted Killian to take care of her, and Emma can't say anything against it. It’s her job to help kids like Phoebe find a good home and Phoebe can have that with Killian. 

 

They arrive home. 

 

“You know Emma, I think I will take a nap before I pack for my trip back,” her mom says. 

 

Emma smiles at her, relieved.  Relieved because her mom still plans to leave early so she can be home before Monday to open her ice cream shop. 

 

“Okay,” she says. 

 

Ingrid goes to her room and then Emma writes a quick note that she needs to go out herself and she’ll be back soon. Running errands is her excuse.  Emma gets in her bug and texts Killian says that she’s on her way to his house. 

 

Moments after she pulls out of the driveway, Anna runs up to Emma’s front door and knocks nervously. The constant knocking, unfortunately, wakes up Ingrid and she begrudgingly gets out of bed and answers. 

 

Anna has a big smile on her face and then drops a little when she realizes it’s not Emma who answered. But she covers her disappointment and smiles. 

 

“Anna, I’m sorry, can I help you, dear?” Ingrid asks. 

 

She’s about to say, but no words come out of her mouth and she ends up staring at her. Then she clears her throat and speaks. “My voice panicked for a moment, but I’m okay. You here alone?” 

 

“I think I saw a note that Emma’s out, running errands, but I’m not sure when she’ll be back,” Ingrid says, “Was there something you needed from her?” 

 

“No,” Anna blurts. 

 

Ingrid frowns and crosses her arms. “Um okay,” she says, “Why are you here then? -- ‘cause I’m confused at the moment,” 

 

Anna can’t help continuing to stare at Ingrid, knowing who she is, she recognizes that she bears a resemblance to her mom and even Elsa. 

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I need a nap before my trip back home tonight so if you need nothing then I will ask you to leave," she continues and is seconds away from closing the door when Anna begs her to give her a chance. Ingrid sighs and looks at her again. “Anna honey, I don’t know what you need and I am exhausted,” 

 

“For one, I would like to get to know my new friend,” she says, “ **_You_ ** ,” 

 

~~

 

Some ten minutes later, Emma arrives at Killian’s house and as soon as she knocks, he answers and welcomes her inside. No one else is around, and Killian mentions Kristoff took Phoebe out for yogurt, and Anna’s gone walking. They’re alone and can be open with each other. 

 

“How is Ingrid?” he asks, pouring her a glass of water. 

 

“She’s fine. We had a girls' day out today, she woke up early and made me breakfast,” she says. 

 

Killian smiles  thoughtfully. “It’s great you have a good relationship with your mom,” he adds, “Ingrid is a lovely woman,” 

 

“And Phoebe’s great aunt,” she mutters, “Killian, I think we need to seriously talk about our relationship. I love you, you love me but…” 

 

“This needs to end,” he says, “It’s why I wanted to talk to you, Swan. What we have, it’s beautiful and wonderful and if I wasn’t... you know... who I am, I wouldn’t be afraid to hide how I feel about you. But it’s not just that. There’s also Phoebe to consider. I’m her legal guardian and if I can’t be her parent, she goes into the system and might never see her again. That’s not what Liam and Elsa would want for her. I have to put her first. I’m sorry, truly, I am,” 

 

Emma cries, but it’s what she expected. “I understand, I do.  Put Phoebe first, she’s your priority,” 

 

“Secrets never stay secrets for long. I love being with you, but we have to have a professional relationship going forward,” 

 

“So, you still want me to be your case worker?” 

 

“Aye,” he says, “You’re good with Phoebe, genuinely caring about her and her needs. I can’t think of anyone better to continue working for us,” 

 

Emma smiles and blushes. “Thank you, Killian,” she says, “That means a lot,” 

 

She stands up and leaves, but Killian gently touches her arm and pulls her flush against him. “Killian…?” she warns him, “I thought this was over.” 

 

“It is,” he breathes, “But I still want you one last time, Swan,” 

 

Against Emma’s better judgment, she kisses him passionately and hurriedly directs him to his room, both with their hands tearing each other’s clothes off along the way. 

 

Emma can’t stay long, she must get back to Ingrid and be there when she’s ready to leave, but God, she can’t stop this rush, this needing him and he can’t either. 

 

~~

 

Ingrid offers Anna something to drink but she declines, instead of looking at what family photos exist of her mom and Ingrid. Sadly, Anna doesn’t see any.  Most of the photos that are there are of a younger Emma and Ingrid. There wouldn’t be photos of Ingrid and her sisters; Emma didn’t even know about them until recently.  

 

“I haven’t had many friends to be honest,” Ingrid says, “But you know, I’m curious about something; why after just meeting me that you want to be my friend?” 

 

Anna freezes again. “Well, let’s just say you remind me of my sister,” she manages. 

 

Ingrid studies her thoughtfully and beckons her forward. “Can I tell you a secret?” she asks and Anna encourages her. “You kind of remind me of my sister Helga. She has the same spunky and spontaneous attitude you do,” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, you do,” she smiles, “I loved my sisters so much. They were wonderful people, my only regret was that I stayed away too long and became estranged with their family’s. I would have loved to get to know them,” 

 

Anna sympathizes. “So, you knew that your sisters’ had families of their own?” 

 

“Gerda had two lovely daughters. I tried to find them at one point before I became Emma’s mom,” 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Ingrid sighs. “Things got complicated, and I gave up. What right did I have to be a part of my family when I shunned them away years ago and never looked back? Then I found Emma, and it filled the hole in my heart, healed the pain of not being with them,” 

 

Anna frowns, disappointed and hurt.  “You moved on,” she says. 

 

“I did,” Ingrid continues, “Sometimes moving on from pain is the only way you can live with yourself after so much hurt. I love my sisters and I always will, but I have a new family and I love Emma so much. I love the life I have,” 

 

“But you never got proper closure with your sisters?” 

 

Ingrid shrugs. “No, but it’s okay,” she says, “It’s enough for me,” 

 

~~

 

Emma’s never been inside Killian’s room before. There was his room at her house but still her domain; this house, is his home and the surprising thing she finds about his room, is seeing how clean and tidy everything is. 

 

That is, until it becomes littered with hers and his clothes, thrown about the floor. 

 

Killian’s removes all his clothes first until he is as naked as a baby, and God, Emma can’t help marveling and stare at how beautiful his body is. He is sinfully sexy in all the right ways and makes her mouth water, especially seeing his erection. His cock is begging to be sucked, like it's calling to her. 

 

Before Emma can dive into tasting it, Killian lays her back on his bed and starts to slowly remove her clothes, first with her pants and then her blouse. He leaves her bra alone and thumbs her black panties, feeling his fingers to her client. She is soaked and warm, all for him. He imagines how pink she must look, and suddenly, she hurriedly removes her panties, exposing her bottom. 

 

Killian spreads her legs apart and lowers himself onto the bed, moving down so his head is angled to her cunt and gently licks. The first lick sends shock waves through Emma’s body she wants to cry. It feels bloody amazing. 

 

As he’s tasting her, Killian remembers her fantasy, the one where he caught her masturbating and fantasizing about him. In it, he was doing just this, praising her over and over. He has a wicked smile on his face and brings up his hand to her but cheeks, squeezing them lightly while he licks more fervently. The more frenzied licks, he can see her cum run and he kisses it. 

 

Emma massages her breast with her left hand and moves her hips in time with his tongue. Suddenly, she feels another shock wave but bigger than before, rippling across her body. 

 

“Fuck!” she cries.

 

Killian pulls away and then settles beside her, snuggling her close and waits until Emma calms down. 

 

After a moment, Emma regains her senses and looks at him, smiling. “That was…” she starts. 

 

“Not the end, Swan,” he finishes and then plants himself across her waist.  

 

“Wait, Killian!” Emma cries and she pulls him off her, “We can’t. I don’t have enough protection and I highly doubt you do,” 

 

As much as he wants to, he knows she’s right. There’s too much risk. The first time, they were ready but this time without protection and the possible consequences, especially if Emma becomes pregnant, it can be traced back to him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she says. 

 

“I know. Me too, love,” he offers and lies beside her instead. 

 

Emma doesn’t know what else to say and then she smiles and looks at him. “You have a nice room, it’s spotless and tidy, or it was before I came here,” she says. 

 

He laughs. 

 

~~

 

They have little time together, so Emma gathers her clothes, redresses and Killian does the same. She kisses him goodbye, and he promises they will be more professional around each other from now on, for Phoebe’s sake and for his. After Emma’s gone, Killian takes a long shower to help cool himself down. 

 

As he’s standing there in his shower, he thinks about his options. He already took time away from the church, so he can properly adjust to being Phoebe’s legal guardian. Mother Superior was okay with him taking time for himself, but now, there’s Emma to consider and he wants to be with her. He wants a relationship with her and that’s something he can’t have as a priest. 

 

But Killian also questions if he wants to continue in the church. His faith, it had floundered after news of Liam and Elsa’s death and even though he’s made peace with what happened, a part of him is still angry with God for taking away his brother- and sister-in-law. They were good and kind people and Phoebe deserve to grow up with her parents. 

 

It makes his heart ache to think about all the important milestones Phoebe will experience growing up Liam and Elsa will miss. Killian’s thankful that Anna is still around, so at least Phoebe has someone she can relate directly to.  

 

He doesn’t even want to think about what he would say to her once she hits puberty; he’ll leave that conversation to Anna. Hopefully, she’ll handle it better. 

 

Should he leave the church? He made a vow to God but since meeting Emma, he broke those vows many times over now. He almost did again if Emma hadn't stopped him.

 

Fuck!

 

All Killian wants is a life with the woman he loves and be the parent Phoebe deserves. He doesn't want to walk around in shame, secretly lusting after a woman he can't be with. 

 

Emma is... she's bloody perfect to him. She's kind, wonderful, beautiful, loyal... sensual, sexy.

 

He closes his eyes and sees her nude body again beneath him, tempting him like the bloody minx she is. Her golden locks are scattered about his pillow, creating a nice halo effect that makes her more angelic but impossibly tempting. 

 

Killian puts one hand against the tile while he takes himself in hand, pumping slowly. Emma's still smiling and giggling, beckoning him to seduce her. She wants him to touch her and he yearns to learn and memorize every part of her. 

 

Emma pulls him back onto the bed and lays him down gently; then, she starts kissing his waist and chest. 

 

Bloody hell! 

 

Emma grins at him mischievously, little minx and then playfully takes his bulge in hand and starts kissing him. 

 

Her lips in circling him, he lets out a loud groan and then Emma takes him in fuller, bobbing her head back and forth. Killian can feel the pressure mounting already; he's so ready to pop. 

 

He doesn't know what's real but he definitely cums and Emma welcomes his seed. 

 

Killian opens his eyes and there's no Emma but there is definitely cum around his waist. He is a man of the cloth, has been for almost a decade but he still remembers how to masturbate properly. 

 

~~

 

As soon as Emma walks inside her house, she knows her mom is probably going to be angry with her again because she ducked out. At least this time, she left a note she would try to make it back before her train. And then, she finds her mom sitting leisurely on the couch talking with someone, and that someone is Anna. 

 

Emma immediately starts panicking but gets it together and clears her throat, signaling to them that she’s there.  Anna sees Emma and stands quickly. “Emma, hi!” she says.

 

“Hi, Anna,” Emma echoes, “Um, is everything okay? Phoebe?” 

 

“Phoebe’s fine. Everything’s fine,” she continues, “I just...wanted to talk to Ingrid some more. Your mom is an absolute delight,” 

 

Emma glances at her mom, trying to figure if she knows but doesn’t give any hints and she gets the same vibe from Anna. “Well mom, it’s almost time for your train back so we should probably get going,” Emma adds. 

 

“You know Emma honey, I was thinking, maybe I can stay through Monday? I mean, I have help to run the shop and I adore Anna and her family,”

 

“Stay longer? Mom, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. I have to go back to work Monday and won’t have time to spend with you,” 

 

Ingrid waves her hand. “That’s okay, Emma. I would like to spend more time with Anna, here,” she says, “And Phoebe. She’s such a sweet little girl. Do you think that’s okay?” 

 

Emma looks sternly at Anna and then to her mom. “I think for that, you have to talk to Phoebe’s Uncle since he is her legal guardian. Anna’s not in a position to say it’s okay,” she says. 

 

Ingrid turns to Anna. “Oh, will you then talk to Father Jones about spending more time with Phoebe? I like her. She’s so wonderful and she kinda reminds me of my sister, Helga when she was her age,” she says.  

 

“I will talk to Killian and see what he says. Anyway, you have my cell number so feel free to call me whenever you want to chat, or get coffee, or chocolate cake,” 

 

Ingrid and Emma show Anna out. Anna hugs Ingrid goodbye, says it’s been a pleasure seeing her again and getting to know her. Ingrid smiles at Emma and then Emma helps show Anna out. Emma waits until she knows her mom is in her room and then, she looks harshly at Anna. 

 

“Are you out of your mind?” Emma fumes, “What were you doing here?” 

 

“We just talked, that’s all,” Anna promises, “And when I mean ‘talking,’ we didn't talk about a certain someone,” 

 

Emma just stares at her. “Anna, we all agreed to keep quiet and keep our distance from Ingrid. It’s for Phoebe’s best interest that Ingrid doesn’t know about her, and now you’re BFF’s with my mom?!” 

 

Anna shrugs. “I didn’t talk about Phoebe. I never mentioned her once but Ingrid obviously likes her,” she defends, “I know you’re only looking out for us Emma, but honestly, you have nothing to worry about. Ingrid doesn’t know,” 

 

“I’m sorry Anna, but I don’t believe you. This is Phoebe’s future we’re talking about, and I know I can trust you but you being friends with my mom is a huge risk, not just for you, but for Phoebe, Killian, all of us!” Emma cries. 

 

“You don’t have anything to worry about because Ingrid doesn’t know about Phoebe, has no idea really,” she confirms. 

 

“I hope you’re right because you’ve just put me into an uncomfortable position, Anna,” 

 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes. 

 

Emma rubs her forehead. “Please leave now, Anna,” she says, “And you need to let Killian know about this visit. No secrets,” 

 

Anna runs along, Emma sighs and goes back inside the house. Her mom isn’t anywhere to be found and then she goes to her room, and her mom’s there napping. Emma sighs again and goes to her room. 

 

Ingrid furrows her brow and frowns. She knows there’s something Emma is hiding from her. Anna too. 

 

Tbc


	18. Our First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How was everyone's day?” he asks.

By the time Anna gets home, Kristoff and Phoebe are back from their ice cream trip and Killian’s already busy preparing dinner.  Phoebe’s watching some TV in the main room, so Anna quietly excuses herself and goes to hers and Kristoff’s room. She knows she promised Emma that she would tell Killian about going to see Ingrid, but she needs to talk to Kristoff first. 

 

“Hey babe!” Kristoff says, as she comes into their room and closes the door behind her. “I’m not sure Phoebe’s will be hungry for dinner since she had a huge chocolate banana split for snack,” 

 

“I have a bigger problem than Phoebe eating sweets before dinner,” she says hurriedly, “I talked to Ingrid,”

 

Kristoff frowns and beckons her over. She sits on the bed next to him and he takes her hand in his. “What did you say to her?” 

 

“Nothing about Phoebe. I wanted to get to know her, and I did. We bonded. She told me a little about Emma’s childhood. She genuinely loves Emma as if she were her own and she loved her sisters too, and she doesn’t strike me as a bad person. Plus, she adores Phoebe,” 

 

“Was Emma there when this visit took place?” 

 

“No. She came in at the tail end of it,” she says, “And she wasn’t happy,”

 

“Well yeah,” he reasons, “Especially when we all agreed to keep quiet and keep our distance from the woman because she could take Phoebe away from us,” 

 

Anna sighs. “I know but that’s not why I went to see her. I went because I wanted to get to know my aunt. My mother had this whole other part of her life that Elsa and I didn’t even know existed, and as much as I know that she is a threat, she’s still a part of my family,” she explains, “The Ingrid I got to know is a wonderful and kind person. She doesn’t talk about her sisters much but I knew after sitting with her that she truly loves them and regrets not being a part of their lives. She wishes she hadn’t stayed away and if she could apologize for hurting them, she would. She loves with her whole heart and my heart goes out to her because there’s so much sadness and regret in her eyes,” 

 

Kristoff doesn’t know what to say, so he hugs her. 

 

Killian knocks suddenly at their door and Kristoff invites him to come in. “Dinner’s ready,” he says. 

 

Anna hurriedly wipes the tears from her face, but it’s too late because Killian’s already seen them. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“There’s something we need to talk about after dinner,” Anna says. 

 

“Okay,” 

 

~~

 

Dinner doesn't feel awkward. Phoebe has a healthy appetite despite having a huge banana split earlier. Killian's still thinking about Emma, what's right for Phoebe and the church. Him leaving the church is a big deal. 

 

It's rare, but it happens. Killian's heard about instances where maybe some priests couldn't deal with the celibacy aspect. Celibacy is a gift, but it's not dogma; it can change. But how long is he willing to wait for it to change? 

 

He wants to be with Emma. Killian knows he broke up with her, but just because he did, doesn't mean his feelings for her stop. He still loves her. 

 

“I'm done!” Phoebe announces, “Can I watch some Netflix?”

 

Killian turns his attention to his niece and then he notices Anna's face and remembers there was something she needed to tell him earlier. 

 

“How was everyone's day?” he asks.

 

“Good. Uncle Kristoff treated me today and bought me this big chocolate banana split. He didn't think I could eat it all, and _ I ate it all _ !” Phoebe says, looking at Anna, “You should have come with us auntie,”

 

Killian suddenly looks at Anna. He knows her and she rarely ventures off on her own, and she's always with Kristoff. They all left together anyway. 

 

Anna blushes. “Oh, maybe next time Phoebe,” she promises, “Speaking of dessert, who would like ice cream?”

 

“Anna, what were you doing today?” Killian asks.

 

“Ok, don't be mad,” she starts, and he quirks an eyebrow, “I saw Ingrid,”

 

“ _ Anna?!! _ ”

 

“I said not to be mad,” she cries, “She's my aunt Killian and that makes her family; and you don't have to tell me it was a huge risk. I know it was, but I promise, she doesn't know anything about Phoebe. I went because I wanted to get to know her,”

 

Killian sighs. “Anna, do you have any idea what you've done? Ingrid will be suspicious now about Phoebe and she will know that you know something because you're her aunt!”

 

“She doesn't,” she defends, “I know it was a mistake, but she's my aunt, Killian. I thought after mama and papa died Elsa and I were alone. All we had was each other. You know that feeling because it was the same for you and Liam,” 

 

“We were all alone,” he defends, “But this is... you're playing a huge gamble here, Anna. We agreed all along to keep quiet about Ingrid’s connection to Phoebe and you broke that promise,”

 

“But I didn't! All I did was ask her about her sisters (my mom and my aunt) and want to her friend. She's actually nice,”

 

Killian doesn't know what to say. Things got bloody complicated quickly. 

 

“How can you be friends with her when she's going back home tonight? The woman lives a city away from us,”

 

“Actually,” Anna starts, “She's staying Monday, and she wants to spend time with Phoebe,”

 

“See?! It doesn't matter if she knows or not, Ingrid already feels a connection to Phoebe and it's changed things. You changed things,”

 

Anna shakes her head. “But there's nothing to fear because she doesn't know,”

 

“ _ Yet _ ,” he breathes, still unhappy about the situation. Everyone’s dead quiet for a long while and then Killian stands suddenly, picks up his dinner plate, puts it in the sink and goes to his room, furious. 

 

Kristoff doesn’t know what to say. This is their first fight as a family and things are awkward and tense. 

 

Anna doesn’t know what to do either, she get fidgety and Kristoff gently holds her hand, rubbing them soothingly and smiles at her. 

 

“I know I screwed up,” she cries, “But she’s my aunt, Kristoff, and all I wanted was to get to know her and find out more about this whole other part of my family I didn’t know existed,” 

 

Phoebe comes over and hugs her. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt us auntie,” she says, “You were only curious. I’m curious too. Uncle Killy’s just stressed now because he’s worried about losing me. I don’t want to lose you guys either, you’re my family,” 

 

“Thanks guys,” Anna cries, “It means a lot you understand,” 

 

“I understand uncle Killian’s view too,” Phoebe adds, “Ingrid doesn’t know about me, but that doesn't mean she won’t find out at some point,” 

 

“But even if Ingrid does, there’s nothing she can legally do. I mean, Liam and Elsa named Killian as Phoebe’s legal guardian. It’s in their will and that can’t be contested,” Kristoff points out. “There’s no legal case. Still, it’s better to be safe than sorry.  End this friendship with Ingrid, Anna,” 

 

“I know,” she whispers, “It breaks my heart to turn my back on family,” 

~~

 

Killian’s never been so upset before. It’s not just the anger, there’s this strong fear he’s going to lose his niece for good. He loves his brother and Elsa, too, and Phoebe’s an extension of them, and they trusted him to take care of her. Now, he could lose her. 

 

Ingrid seems like a smart woman and he thinks on some level, she senses Phoebe is someone important to her.  It wouldn’t be too difficult to figure out she’s her grand niece. Everything feels like things are coming apart quickly and there’s little he can do to stop it. 

 

He gets out his phone and scrolls through his contacts. There’s the family lawyer, Ms. Tremaine, but also Emma. He could talk to Ms. Tremaine and see what viable options exist regarding a custody battle, but he needs to talk to Emma first. 

 

“Killian?” 

 

“Anna told me about seeing Ingrid,” he says, “Did you see them?” 

 

Emma sighs. “I did. Anna assured me that Ingrid doesn’t know about Phoebe and I don’t think she does. Ingrid wants to stay another day and visit with Anna and Phoebe,” she says. 

 

“Okay,” he breathes. 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Ingrid can, but I want to be there and you too, Swan,” he says. 

 

“Killian, are you okay?” she asks.

 

“No love,” he breathes, “I'm so conflicted, Emma. I want what's best for Phoebe, but I still have strong feelings for you and I... I want a future with you,”

 

Emma’s speechless and touched that he feels so strongly for her. She feels the same way about him, but they can't have a future together. Emma could never ask him to leave the church for her. That would be selfish and she couldn't do that. 

 

“Emma?”

 

“Killian, there is  _ no  _ future for us,” she says, “What we have, it'll only end in heartbreak,”

 

“I love you deeply,” 

 

“I know,” she sighs, “I love you too, and I probably always will, but you have to think of Phoebe and what's best for her. You being her parent, being there for her... that's your future,”

 

“What if I decided to leave the church?”

 

“Killian, you can't do that. I don't want you to do that, not for me and not for Phoebe,” she says. 

 

“Then I'll do it for me,” he reasons. 

 

Before Emma could argue against that, someone's knocking on his bedroom door. “Killian, it's Anna. We need to talk,”

 

“Talk to Anna, Killian. Please, I strongly urge to reconsider leaving the church,” Emma tells him and hangs up. 

 

Killian puts his phone away and lets Anna inside, and he's surprised that both Phoebe and Kristoff tagging along in her wake. 

 

“Killian, I'm sorry,” she cries, “I understand why you're upset with me, but I didn't visit Ingrid to hurt you. I went because I wanted to get to know my aunt,”

 

“I know,” 

 

“You're not angry?” Phoebe asks.

 

“I'm still upset with you, Anna, because you've complicated things now. You have a bond with Ingrid that could jeopardize this family,” he says. “I don't think either of us wants to lose Phoebe... you have to be careful,”

 

“I didn't tell her anything about Phoebe,” she swears, “And she will not find out anything,”

 

Killian sighs. “You can't promise that Anna, especially with the Internet and public records. If she wanted to research you and Elsa, she could and easily find your connection to Phoebe,”

 

“What are you saying then?”

 

“She would find out,” he says, “I'm sorry I overreacted,”

 

She smiles at him. “You had every right to be upset with me, Killian. I went against your wishes but I needed to know more about my aunts,”

 

“And what did you find honey?” Kristoff asks. 

 

“She has more to lose than we do,” she says, “especially since she was almost charged with her sisters’ murder,”

 

“Wait?! Did she kill your mum?” Killian questions.

 

“No, mama died of natural causes. I'm talking about Helga,” Anna continues, “There was an accident, and it looked like Ingrid killed her sister,”

 

“Was she ever charged?” Killian asks.

 

“No, but soon after it happened, Ingrid ran away and her family lost touch with her. She didn't even come home to attend her sisters’ funeral,” she says, “I researched and found a news article about Helga’s death,”

 

Killian sighs and looks at Kristoff and Phoebe. “Anna, could you send me the article?” 

 

“I can. I found a lot,” she says, “I'm sorry Killian. Ingrid's staying one more day and wants to spend time with Phoebe. Is that okay?”

 

“It is, but I want to come with,”

 

Kristoff nudges him. “You realize you'll be the only dude there,” he reasons.

 

“Yes, I know, but I don't want to miss how she interacts with Phoebe,” 

 

“And monitor what I say to Ingrid?” Anna asks, “I'm not mad and I totally understand,”

 

Phoebe steps forward and hugs Killian suddenly. 

 

“What's this about Phoebe?” he asks.

 

“You seem like you need a hug and I wanted to give you one,” she says, “I don't understand all the legalities or whatever but I wanted you to know that I love you uncle Killian and I'm glad that my parents picked you to take care of me,”

 

“I love you too sweetheart and listen, if I have to fight to keep you, I promise I won't give up. You're not going anywhere love,”

 

She smiles brightly at him. “Thank you,” she cries. 

 

“This whole family will fight for you Phoebe because this is where you belong,” Anna assures her.

 

~~

 

Around 7, Emma makes dinner and silently wonders as she cooks pasta, how much Ingrid knows about Phoebe? The more she thinks about it, the more she gets paranoid that maybe her mom already knows and she's hiding it. 

 

She finishes making the pasta and heats the sauce, and as that's simmering, she grabs a red wine from her stash. Once everything is cooked, she turns off the stove and calls Ingrid. Her mom comes out of her room a little while later. 

 

“I made pasta and I have red wine,” she says.

 

Ingrid smiles  softly and sits down at her small kitchen table. “Do you think Anna talked to Father Jones about seeing Phoebe?”

 

“I don't know. I have heard nothing from them,” Emma says, “So you like Anna?”

 

“She's an attentive listener and a sweet girl. Phoebe’s a darling, too,” she gushes. 

 

Emma takes a sip of her wine. “I like Phoebe too,” she says.

 

“Anna, she kind of reminds me of my youngest sister Gerda,” Ingrid continues, “My sisters were so lovely…”

 

“Mom, what happened to them?”

 

A dark cloud comes over Ingrid's face. “It was so long ago, a lot of the details are still a blur... at any rate, it's an unpleasant memory,” she says. 

 

“I would like to know,” Emma continues, “Surely, you remember what they were like,”

 

Ingrid sighs. “They were beautiful and full of life and we were close,” she cries, “I'd give anything to have them back. They were my compass for the longest time. I was lost for a long time after I lost them,”

 

“I'm sorry,”

 

“Then I found you Emma and you were the missing piece of my heart,” she says, “I love honey a lot,”

 

“I know,”

 

Emma's phone rings, and she ignores it initially and then reluctantly gets up and answers. It's Killian again. “What's up?”

 

“I wanted to let you know that it's okay for Ingrid to meet with Anna and Phoebe, I'll also be there,”

 

“Okay. Are you sure Killian?”

 

“Aye,”

 

Emma tells him she will let Ingrid now and then return to the table. 

 

Her mom is just finishing her pasta and red wine. “Everything okay, honey?”

 

“Yeah, Father Jones says it's okay for Anna to bring Phoebe and spend time with you tomorrow,” she says.

 

Ingrid looks at her oddly. “Sounds great. I'm not one to judge, but Father Jones feels protective of her,” she reasons, “Phoebe, I mean,”

 

“He also doesn't know you the way I do, and he's still new to this parenting stuff,” Emma defends. 

 

“I suppose so,” she muses, “You'll be here tomorrow too, I'll take it?”

 

Emma groans. Graham will not like her taking another workday at home, but it's definitely necessary here. Plus, Emma feels if she's there, she can keep Killian in check. “I'll let Graham know I'll be working from home,” 

 

“I'll be happy to spend another day with my girl and her friends,” Ingrid smiles.

 

“The Jones family are clients, mom,” she corrects. 

 

Ingrid sips her wine. “I know, but you definitely seem more invested than usual, like there's something different about this case than the previous ones you've worked on,” she says. 

 

“You know me and my work. I've always invested in all my cases,” 

 

“I know you are honey, but this one’s special,” Ingrid muses, “Phoebe is special, isn't she?”

 

Emma smiles at her. “She is. Phoebe’s special and lucky. I've met a lot of different kids, coming from different backgrounds and it is tragic how she's lost her parents so early but she still has family. She has her aunt Anna, and she has her uncle. There are many people who love her,” she says.

 

“And you, Emma,” her mom adds, smiling knowingly, “I think it's so obvious how much you truly care about this girl and I know that's not normal for you,”

 

“I care about her, yes,” Emma muses, “She needs to be with family,”

 

Ingrid leans back in her chair and takes a sip of her wine. “Family is important. I'm realizing that more and more now,” her mom agrees, “I had this feeling earlier when I was talking to Anna. The only other time I’ve been able to speak so freely about my feelings, it’s with you and it’s also been with my sisters. I know I barely know Anna, but she feels like family and Phoebe too,” 

 

Emma stares blankly at her mom, feeling that this is the moment where her mom will finally put everything together. 

 

“That is…” Emma starts.

 

“Odd?” Ingrid questions, “I agree but I can't shake the feeling that I feel connected to them,” 

 

Emma takes a long sip of her wine. “It sounds like you know exactly what you're saying,” she muses.

 

Ingrid arches an eyebrow, staring curiously at Emma and sighs. “But you know the truth, don't you, Emma ?” 

 

“Maybe, but I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise. And like you said, family belongs with family,” she says. 

 

“What were the names of Phoebe’s parents?” her mom asks, in that tone Emma knows well. It's that tone Ingrid uses with her when she's after something. 

 

But Emma's not playing. She made a promise, and she's not breaking it. “I'm afraid Mom, that information is confidential,” she says. 

 

“Her parents lived in England, though, right?”

 

“Yes, they lived in England,” Emma adds, “And that's about all I'm willing to share, so please, can we drop this?”

 

Ingrid sighs. “Who do you think she looks more like: her father or her mother?”

 

Emma groans. “I don't know; her mom maybe,” she retorts. 

 

“She reminds me a lot of Helga,” Ingrid continues, studying Emma, “You wanted to know about them before,”

 

“Because I was curious!” Emma defends, standing up to put her plate and wine glass away. 

 

Ingrid follows her into the kitchen and finds an exhausted Emma. “I'm sorry honey,” she says. 

 

Emma cringed. “It's not you mom... this is a delicate case I'm dealing with and it's a lot more complicated than I thought,” 

 

Ingrid tilts her head. “What makes it complicated?”

 

“It just  _ is _ ,” 

 

Ingrid pulls her into a hug. “I'm sure whatever it is, it will solve itself and then things will be uncomplicated,” she says. 

 

If only things were that easy. 

 

“I think I’m trying to understand why you’re being so defensive about this,” Ingrid continues, “There’s something about this specific case and this sweet little girl that’s different,” 

 

Emma shrugs. “Because she’s  _ special _ , like you said and I want to make sure she gets her best chance to be happy,” she says, “Phoebe deserves that,” 

 

“She does dear,” Ingrid agrees, “Everyone deserves that, even you,” 

 

Emma relaxes a little. “I’m sorry I got so defensive,” she apologizes, “I know you have a curious nature,” 

 

Ingrid smiles at her and fixes her hair a little. “I know, no talking about your personal life this weekend but I honestly worry about the toll work is taking on you sometimes. You’re stressed and there’s something bothering you... is it about this case?” 

 

“Now, you’re baiting me mom,” Emma warns. 

 

“If I am it’s because I want to make sure you’re okay. But if you’re not comfortable talking about whatever’s bothering you, we won’t,” Ingrid finishes, “Thank you for a lovely dinner honey,” 

 

Ingrid goes back to the table, gets her plate and wine glass and puts it in the sink. Then she goes off to her room and once the door is closed, Emma feels like an idiot. She has good reason to be defensive with her mom, she wants to help protect Killian’s secret, but now she thinks that probably won’t do much good either. Her mom is a perceptive woman, and she knows there is something going on. 

 

Now, it’s probably only a matter of time until Ingrid figures out the truth. 

 

tbc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Posting the chapter early because I am going to be super busy at work. I'm going to have to post the chapter after this early as well since I will be traveling to California for my brother's wedding.


	19. A Crisis of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma changes the subject. ‘Killian, I want to talk to you more about you leaving the church. I don’t think it’s a good idea, not now,’ she recommends, ‘You made vows and as much as I love you and would like a life with you, I would feel too guilty if I was the reason you left your calling,’

Emma tries to have a calming sleep but she can’t. There’s so many things going through her mind, but most of all, she can’t stop wondering if her mom knows about Phoebe. Ingrid is an intuitive woman. Emma knows her mom feels a connection to Phoebe and Anna, and that’s enough. It wouldn’t be too difficult to put two and two together. 

 

She puts her hand on her eyes and reaches for her phone, texting Killian if he’s awake. There’s a delayed response, as expected, but then he texts her back. 

 

‘ _ I’m worried _ ,’ she types. 

 

‘ _ About? _ ’ 

 

‘ _ Are you sure you’re okay with my mom spending time with Phoebe? _ ’ 

 

‘ _ No _ ,’ he says, ‘ _ But it would be awfully suspicious if I refused her request, not to mention rude. Anna and I will be there, you too Swan _ ,’ 

 

Emma changes the subject. ‘ _ Killian, I want to talk to you more about you leaving the church. I don’t think it’s a good idea, not now,’  _ she recommends _ , ‘You made vows and as much as I love you and would like a life with you, I would feel too guilty if I was the reason you left your calling _ ,’ 

 

He texts her a blushy emoji and a heart. 

 

‘ _ I’m serious Killian _ ,’ 

 

‘ _I know you are and_ **_so am I_** ,’ he responds, ‘ _For the record, it’s not just you.  Yes, I want a life with you too but I also want what is best for Phoebe and I. Truthfully, since Liam and Elsa’s death, I’ve been questioning my faith in God and a greater purpose. I know it’s blasphemous to say this, but I’m not sure if I believe in God anymore_ ,’ 

 

Emma’s taken aback by his admission. It’s one thing to want a life with her, but it’s a different story when the man she loves is questioning if he still believes in God. It makes her understand why he needs to leave the church. How can you preach something you don’t even believe in anymore? 

 

_ ‘I understand _ ,’ she says, ‘ _ I want you to do what is right for you, Killian _ ,’ 

 

‘ _ Thank you Swan _ ,’ he says, ‘ _ So, what time should we come by tomorrow for our little play date? _ ’ 

 

Emma groans. 

 

~~

 

Monday morning, it’s Emma's turn to cook breakfast. Usually, she eats cereal, bagels and coffee but Ingrid’s there, so she must make real food. She whips up a full plate of scrambled eggs, toast and some bacon; even has her mom’s coffee ready. 

 

Ingrid wakes, puts on a robe and comes to the kitchen as Emma finishes cleaning up. “Morning honey,” she says, “Everything looks delicious, Emma,”

 

“I talked to Father Jones this morning, and he said he, Phoebe and Anna would be over later in the afternoon. There are things he needs to take care of first at the rectory,”

 

Emma knows what those things are: he will talk to Mother Superior about possibly leaving the church permanently. 

 

This is a life-altering decision he's making, but Emma understands his reasons. It's not just Phoebe and his feelings for her. This is something that has been brewing since he learned of his brother and Elsa’s sudden death. 

 

“I look forward to seeing them all later,” Ingrid says, tasting the scrambled eggs. “Hmmm, these are good Emma,”

 

Emma takes a bite of the food and it's good. Still, she prefers cereal; maybe fruit loops or waffles. 

 

“I notice with Father Jones, he's protective of Phoebe. That's good, but there's also such a thing as being too overprotective,” Ingrid continues. 

 

“I think he knows what he's doing,” she defends. 

 

“I know that but he doesn't have to be too rigid is what I'm saying,” she explains, “Children need boundaries and guidance but with Phoebe, from what I've seen with her, she already has a solid head on her shoulders,” 

 

“He's new to this parenting thing, mom,” Emma muses, “Don’t tell me you knew everything after you adopted me?”

 

Ingrid smiles. “I didn't. It was a learning experience for both of us, but I also knew when you needed space,” she remembers. 

 

Emma smiles thoughtfully. “I was a rough teenager, wasn't I?” 

 

“Rough, I wouldn't call you that. You were scared a lot and I think that manifested in your frustration, but I also learned for you, Emma, never to give up. You needed constant unconditional love,”

 

Emma wipes away a tear and hides her blush behind her coffee mug. “I needed a home, and I knew after I found that, all I wanted was to help other kids find their home too,” she says. 

 

“I am still proud of you Emma for what you do,” Ingrid smiles, “But you know, it's not just a house that makes a home; it's the people you're with,”

 

... which is why Emma is determined to make sure Phoebe stays where she belongs, with Killian because she truly believes deep down is her best chance at a good life. 

 

~~

 

Father Jones has never had a crisis of faith before. Sometimes, it's unsettling, and at other times, he knows exactly what he should do. Last night when he was texting Emma, and he told her about how he felt, he was honest with her. He knows all this started when Anna told him about Liam and Elsa’s death, he questioned everything and then he met Emma and his deep feelings for her changed a lot for him. 

 

There’s so many things he wants but he feels he can’t have as a priest.  He can’t be with Emma as he is and there’s also Phoebe. 

 

He worries about the life she will have growing up with people knowing that her legal guardian is a priest.  Phoebe’s not his child biologically, but he is her adoptive parent and he doesn’t want her to face a life of intense scrutiny and pain because of him. 

 

Him leaving the church for the good of all will free him of so many burdens, and that is what is best for him, too. 

 

“Mother Superior?” he asks, knocking on her office door. 

 

Her secretary Belle is there. She’s a sweet woman about his age, brown hair and blue eyes like his. “Oh Father Jones,” she greets, “Welcome back! I heard you were on a temporary leave of absence because of... your family,” 

 

He smiles quaintly at her. “I need to speak with Mother Superior immediately,” he says, “It’s about Phoebe and other things,” 

 

“Unfortunately, she’s not here at the moment,” Belle sighs, “But I can give her a message you were here and wish to speak with her,” 

 

Father Jones sighs, shaking his head. “A message would be good. Tell her I need to speak with her about my future with the church,” he says.

 

Belle frowns slightly. “Yeah. I’ll let her know when she comes in,” she promises. 

 

Once he leaves her office, he checks his watch, and it’s still early. He thought that Mother Superior would be available to talk, but now it looks like he may have to wait until she’s back, which means he must go home and get ready for this play date with Ingrid. 

 

~~

 

Anna still can't believe that Killian is okay with Ingrid visiting and spending more time with Phoebe. That's what he announced to all of them after sitting down for breakfast earlier that morning.

 

Now, Phoebe’s getting ready and Anna is nervously pacing hers and Kristoff’s room. “This was a bad idea,” she says. 

 

“You're just realizing this?”

 

Anna sighs and drops onto the bed, her braids flapping onto the blankets. “All I wanted was to get to know Ingrid and maybe learn something new about my family,” she cries, “And now we’re on thin ice, having to tiptoe around Ingrid for Phoebe’s sake. She may already know the truth about Phoebe but is putting on an elaborate act to make us think she doesn't know,”

 

Kristoff shrugs. “Or, you're being paranoid because you feel guilty about approaching her,”

 

“Maybe,” she sighs, “Everything feels doomed,”

 

“And usually between both of us, you're typically the optimistic one,”

 

“I understand why Killian is upset,” she admits, “Phoebe is the last connection we have to our siblings; Liam for Killian and Elsa for me.”

 

“I barely knew your sister, and I barely knew Liam but I remember they were good people and they loved Phoebe so much."

 

Anna sighs. “I made a huge mistake, Kristoff,” she says finally, “But we're here now and we have to deal with it,”

 

“To be honest honey, I think the truth would have come out eventually because that’s just how it is.  I think Ingrid already sensed Phoebe is special, and she has a connection to her,” he admits. 

 

“Maybe,” she muses, “But now, I feel like when it comes out, it will seriously change everything…” Kristoff gives her a look, “I know. Killian warned me about this and I didn’t listen,” 

 

Kristoff hugs her. “I think he understands now that you didn’t confront Ingrid to hurt him, but to learn more about your aunts,” he soothes, “Which, if Ingrid sues for custody of Phoebe, we have something we can use against her; like the alleged murder of her middle sister. Any judge would look at her history and know that she’s not fit to be a child’s parent,” 

 

“She’s been Emma’s parents since she was a teenager,” she points out. 

 

“A  _ sane _ judge,” he reasons. 

 

Anna nervously laughs. 

 

They hear Killian arrive and both of them rush to the main room. He looks tired and somewhat disturbed. “Hey, we weren’t expecting you back so early,” Anna notes, “Everything all right?” 

 

“Not really,” he says, “I tried seeing Mother Superior. There was something I needed to talk to her about, but she wasn’t available. I must catch her later,” 

 

“That tone doesn’t sound uplifting,” Kristoff notes, “Anything we should know about?” 

 

Killian goes to the kitchen to grab himself a drink, and Anna and Kristoff follow him, both  standing at the entrance and waiting for him to continue. Killian sighs and looks at them. “I’m leaving the church,” he says finally. 

 

“ _ WHAT?! _ ” they both cry. 

 

“Shhh!” he whispers, “This is my decision, and I feel it’s best for everyone. I can’t be a full-time parent for Phoebe and continue working in the church. I have to put her first,” 

 

“We understand but leave what’s been your calling since... since when you first joined?” Anna asks. 

 

Killian shrugs. “This isn’t a decision I made on a whim. I’ve had a lot of time to rationally think about this,” he reasons, “And... my heart’s not in it anymore,” 

 

His heart belongs in two places: with Emma and his darling niece, Phoebe. 

 

Kristoff’s eyes widened, crossing his arms. “Wow. A crisis of faith, that’s serious,” 

 

“When did this start?” Anna adds. 

 

“After you told me about Liam and Elsa,” he admits, “I’ve always believed in a higher purpose, but after Liam and Elsa’s accident and what Phoebe’s going through, I can’t believe that anymore. I  hope there’s a brighter future for Phoebe but I don’t know. All I know is that she will need all of us to help her through all the trials in life and make sure, no matter what happens, that she will never be alone,” 

 

“You’re leaving the church because of  _ me _ ?” 

 

The trio turns and there’s a confused and upset Phoebe. 

 

“Phoebe,” Anna starts, “You should get ready…” 

 

“No, are you leaving the church because of  _ me _ ?!” she cries, looking at him, “Uncle Killian?” 

 

Killian comes over to her and sits her down. “I’m leaving the church for different reasons, sweetheart,” he tells her, “You’re  _ one _ reason, but there’s also my crisis of faith and other personal reasons. When my brother and your mum made me your guardian, it changed a lot for me, Phoebe. This is something I never expected and I know I’ll never replace your parents, no one could, but I want to make sure you have the life you deserve,” 

 

“So, how are you leaving the church going to ensure I have the life I deserve?” 

 

“There’s political implications if I stay, it’ll make life a lot harder for you... the Catholic Church, it doesn’t exactly have the best reputation for  _ situations  _ like this,” he reasons. 

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

Kristoff scratches his neck nervously and Anna fidgets. How do you explain to an eight year old about the Catholic Church’s sex abuse scandal? 

 

“I thought Mother Superior understood you’re taking care of me?” Phoebe continues. 

 

Killian smiles at her and fixes her hair. “Mother Superior understands I’m taking care of you. She even told me to take time off and adjust to life, being your new guardian. But she also said that when I was ready to come back to church, I could also use the time away to decide if it was where I wanted to be,” 

 

“What’s a crisis of faith?” she asks. 

 

Killian sighs. “A crisis of faith is when you question what you truly believe in.  For me, I don’t think my future is with the church anymore, but here, raising you,” 

 

Phoebe doesn’t know what to say, and then she hugs Killian and kisses his cheek. “Then, I guess I have a crisis of faith,” she whispers to him, “Because I’m not sure I believe in God anymore either, especially since He took my parents from me when I wasn’t ready to lose them,” 

 

Killian pulls away and looks at her seriously. “Phoebe?” 

 

“I know it’s a horrible thing to admit, and I might go to a nasty fiery place when I die, but it’s difficult for me to believe in a God who loves and can be cruel,” she cries. 

 

“Phoebe?” Anna asks, “You don’t believe in God after what happened to your parents?” 

 

“I believe there’s heaven and my parents are in a happier place, wherever they are, but I still don’t understand how He could take them away from me,” 

 

Killian understands because he feels the same way and hearing this from his own niece only reaffirms he needs to talk to Mother Superior as soon as possible. “But you have faith in me?” he asks Phoebe. 

 

Phoebe smiles at him. “I do,” she says. “You’re not upset with me, I don’t believe in God?” 

 

“No love,” he admits, “Besides, you know it’s difficult for me to be upset with you about  _ anything _ ,”

 

“‘Tis true,” 

 

“ _ Oh Emma! _ ” Anna cries. 

 

Killian looks at her hurriedly. “What about Emma?” 

 

“We were supposed to meet her and Ingrid to get together, right? And bring Phoebe?” Anna remembers. “Do you still want to go?” 

 

Killian quickly relaxes and then looks to Phoebe. “What do you think, Phoebe?” 

 

She shrugs. “It would be rude to totally forget about Ingrid’s request,” she muses, “especially since she stayed an extra day to spend time with me,”

 

“Suppose we should get going then,” he reasons. 

 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to post this chapter now and the following chapter since I will be traveling next week to attend my brother's wedding!


	20. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian studies her for a moment. “You don't think you're worth it,” he observes, “Emma, I truly love you. I want you to be a part of my life, and listen you are worth it,”

Emma is getting antsy, laying on her bed with her iPhone in hand and staring at Killian’s number.  He still hasn’t let her know when he’s coming over with Phoebe and Anna. Likely by now, Ingrid is also getting impatient, and it’s only a matter of time now before her mom bursts into her room and demands she call them to find out what is going on.  

 

Emma just wants to get this afternoon over and done with.  She wishes things could go back to the way they used to be when Emma didn’t have to worry about the possibility that Ingrid could take Phoebe away from Killian.  All she wants for both Killian and Phoebe is to have a good life. The worst thing for Phoebe would be to grow up, bouncing between two homes and not having a stable one.  

 

Someone knocks and Emma jumps up from her bed and runs to the front door.  She opens it, and she’s not surprised to see the entire Jones family on her doorstep because this is how they are.  Even Kristoff is there.  

 

“I hope we’re not too late,” Killian says,  “There were issues we needed to work through before coming here,” 

 

Emma smiles, knowing exactly what he’s talking about.  “Oh no, it’s fine,” she assures him, “Come in, _everyone_ ,” 

 

All the adults file in first and Phoebe’s in the back, Kristoff holding her hand and she smiles widely at Emma.   Phoebe lets go of Kristoff’s hand and hugs Emma’s waist as Ingrid comes into the room, studying everything. 

 

“Ingrid,” Anna greets her, “It’s wonderful to see you again,” 

 

“You too Anna,” she says, “I have to admit, I wasn’t sure if I would have the chance to see you today,” 

 

Phoebe lets go of Emma and she quietly asks her if they can watch _The Princess Bride_. 

 

“Not today but another time. I promise kiddo,” she says. 

 

“Phoebe!” Ingrid calls her, and she walks tentatively to the older woman.  She pats the seat next to her on the couch and Phoebe sits next to her while Killian takes the seat beside her.  “So Phoebe, what would you like to do for our little play date?” 

 

Phoebe thinks seriously and shrugs.  “Don’t know actually,” she admits. 

 

“Have you ever made ice cream from scratch before?” Ingrid asks her, “Emma and I made some a few days ago, but I think we still have leftover ice salt so we could make more, if you like? What flavors do you like?” 

 

“Chocolate,” she says, arching an eyebrow, “Not the dark chocolate because it’s not as sweet,” 

 

“I don’t have chocolate in my fridge,” Emma admits, “But Father Jones and I could go to the store and get some,” 

 

Anna’s eyes widen and then she relaxes.  “That sounds like fun,” she says.  

 

“I love ice cream, almost as much as I love ice. The cold never bothered me,” Kristoff adds. 

 

“Emma, you and Father Jones go to the store and pick up chocolate syrup. I think there’s still vanilla ice cream in your freezer,” her mom says. 

 

“Yeah,” Emma says as she and Killian head towards the door. 

 

Anna gets up and starts to say something, but Killian stops her. “You will be fine, Anna. Just relax, keep an eye on Phoebe and Ingrid and everything will be okay,” he assures his sister-in-law. 

 

“Right. Okay,” she breathes, “But don’t take _too_ long,”

 

“We’ll be back soon,” Emma promises. 

 

~~

 

Going to the supermarket to get chocolate syrup is actually a good excuse since it probably looked suspicious for the entire Jones family to show up on Emma’s doorstep for a play date, especially when she and Ingrid were only expecting Killian, Anna and Phoebe.  Emma drives her and Killian to the store in silence, and then he tells her about going to see Mother Superior earlier that day. 

 

“She wasn’t there,” he says. 

 

“So, you talk to her another time. That’s good.  I mean, it’ll give you a chance to think more about this Kilian,” she offers. 

 

He sighs, raising an eyebrow. “Except will the extra time make a difference, love?” he counters, “Emma, I can’t go on like this... I know we broke up but I still want to be with you. I want to go out on a date with you, hold your hand in public without shame and be the best parent for Phoebe,” 

 

She smiles at him.  “You want it all,” she breathes, “But what if that’s not possible, Killian? For us, I mean.  As much as I want to be with you, I don’t want you to give up your career and then look back one day and regret making that decision... I don’t want you to... grow to resent me,” 

 

“I love you, Swan,” he declares, “I want my life to be with you. I know that now and I don’t think that feeling will _ever_ change,” 

 

Emma parks her bug and turns to Killian. “I love you, Killian and I probably always will, but I think you should reconsider quitting the church and your job,” she cautions him.

 

“I know what you're saying love but like I said last night, there are other factors in my decision,” 

 

“I don't want you to regret this decision one day,” she says.

 

Killian studies her for a moment. “You don't think you're worth it,” he observes, “Emma, I _truly_ love you. I want you to be a part of my life, and listen _you are worth it_ ,” 

 

Her eyelashes flutter and she smiles at him. “No one I’ve ever has said that to me before,” she whispers. Emma wants to kiss him so badly, but they’re in public and can’t take the risk someone might recognize him.  Instead, Emma holds his hand and squeezes it. 

 

Killian looks down at their hands and then he looks at her.  

 

“Your love is worth everything to me,” Emma says.  “I hope for that life with you Killian, but I also know, happy endings aren’t always what you think they will be,” 

 

“Then this will be our fairy tale and we’ll make it to _our happy ending_ Swan,” he promises. 

 

Emma smiles at him hopefully, then fixes her hair and gets out of her bug; Killian follows. She locks the car and they walk the rest of the way to the supermarket. 

 

~~

 

Anna’s not sure what to say to break the uncomfortable silence between all of them. Ever since Killian and Emma left to buy the rest of the ingredients to make ice cream, Anna’s been sitting at Emma’s dinner table with Ingrid, Phoebe and Kristoff; all of them waiting quietly and awkwardly.  She could speak easily with Ingrid the other day, but now, all there is, is this tension she’s scared of breaching.  

 

“Do you like _The Princess Bride_ , Ingrid?” Phoebe asks. 

 

Ingrid smiles at her. “I think it would be _inconceivable_ not to like _The Princess Bride_. It’s a classic!” she says. 

 

Phoebe smiles at her immediately.  “It is a classic. It deserves all the awards. Princess Buttercup is so beautiful and Westley’s, he’s...  fine,” 

 

Both hers and Anna’s eyes widen a little. Does Phoebe have a little crush on Buttercup’s Westley? 

 

“Westley is very good in the movie,” Ingrid admits, “Pirates are... pirates like him, he can steal your heart,” 

 

“I’ve always been partial to Han Solo,” Anna pipes, “Original Trilogy, Han,” 

 

Phoebe looks at her aunt. “Who’s Han Solo?” 

 

Kristoff makes a loud audible gasp and Anna clears her throat. “My sister never showed you _Star Wars_? Elsa, shame on you,” she says. 

 

Phoebe shrugs.  “I like fairy tale movies,” she continues, “It’s so much better than reality because... reality... can be hard sometimes,” 

 

Ingrid looks at her curiously.  “Fairytales are an excellent escape from reality.  For you, Phoebe, it’s probably easier to live in a world where everyone gets a happy ending,” she says, “I bet you miss your parents a lot,” 

 

“I do, but I know I’m not alone. I still have my family and I have a home,” Phoebe muses, “I’m loved and I’m happy,”

 

“That’s good,” Ingrid sighs, smiling fondly at her,  “You’re so beautiful Phoebe, you deserve all the happiness in the world.  I can’t fathom losing my parents at such a young age, the way you have and still have a smile on your face,” 

 

Anna smiles at Phoebe too.  

 

“It takes a strong heart to overcome some such tragedy and still find a reason to continue on,” Ingrid commends her, “I thought I could escape my problems and find a reason to smile again. For a time, I couldn’t escape my past but I found Emma, and she’s the reason I have happiness again,”

 

“Sounds like you were replacing your family with a new one,” Anna muses, “Were your sisters that easy to replace?” 

 

The smile from Ingrid’s face vanishes, and she looks coldly at Anna. “I will always love my sisters, even if they aren’t in my life anymore,” she defends, “What do you know of my sisters, anyway? You never even met them,” 

 

Anna shakes her head and Kristoff looks at her nervously.  “I had a sister once, and I loved her with all my heart but I could never walk away and replace her with a new family... although, apparently that's what my mom did. She moved on with her life after she lost her sisters and started over,” she cries, “I never even knew my aunts but now, I’m regretting being curious about them because the more I dig, the more I realize I could lose,” 

 

Phoebe looks nervously at Kristoff and Anna. “Aunt Anna,” she starts. 

 

“How hard did you try to reconnect with the only sister you had left and find her family?” Anna continues, “Maybe you were relieved Gerda moved on and started over…” 

 

Ingrid stares at her blankly. “I never mentioned that my sister’s name was Gerda,” she breathes. 

 

Kristoff stands up suddenly and shuffles towards Phoebe. “You know, I think it’s time we should get going... it’s late anyway,” he says.  

 

“Who told you that my sister’s name was Gerda?!” Ingrid demands. 

 

Anna sighs and blinks. “No one,” she says, “But I think I would have to be an idiot not to know my mom’s name,” 

 

Phoebe’s eyes widen and she and Kristoff exchange worried looks. “ _Oh bloody fudge!_ ” she curses.

 

Ingrid studies Anna and Phoebe, and then Anna again. “You’re Gerda’s daughter, and that makes this darling girl, my grandniece doesn’t it?” she asks.  

 

Anna hesitates. “Gerda is... it's a common name... like Nicole, or Sally!” she defends. 

 

Ingrid shakes her head. “I knew it, I felt it... that there was some connection but I wasn't sure what it was. And you knew-- that's why you came over here yesterday,”

 

Before Anna could deny that Emma and Killian arrive back from their store trip. 

 

Ingrid studies Phoebe again and then Anna, not taking her eyes away from them for a second, and she finally sees it. 

 

Finally, it all makes sense... the familiarity, the connection. She found her family again without realizing that she had and she cries, taking Anna’s face in her hands. “Oh Anna, you look so much like your mother,” 

 

Just then Emma and Killian walk into the kitchen and Emma knows without asking what's going on. She puts the groceries down and moves towards her mom. 

 

“Mom, listen, Phoebe…”

 

“Phoebe is my grand niece ” she cries, “You knew about this and never told me?! Emma, how could you keep _something_ like this from me? I know you pride yourself in your work, but I would expect, if you were taking on a case that affected me, you would tell me at least!”

 

“It doesn't matter because my brother and your niece have already decided where Phoebe belongs,” Killian says finally, “and Emma was only looking out for Phoebe’s best interests. _You_ will not take her from us!”

 

Ingrid smirks. “I think I'm entitled to what happens to my grand niece and what's best for her, as you,” she sneers and glares at Emma, “You disappoint me, Emma. You knew how much my sisters meant and you hid this from me!”

 

“What I did, I did to protect Phoebe,” Emma defends, “Because what's always mattered is that she has her best chance at a good life.” 

 

Ingrid crosses her arms. “And a priest taking care of a child is such a good choice, given the sexual abuse scandal the Catholic Church still faces!”

 

“That's _bloody_ enough!” Killian shouts. “We came here out of good faith because you wanted to spend time with Phoebe. Playtime is over now. Here's your sodding ice cream salt and chocolate syrup, which is the only thing you're getting to enjoy while it lasts. I'm Phoebe’s guardian, and you need to respect that,”

 

“You _will not_ keep me from my family!” 

 

“I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Phoebe stays where her parents wanted her,” he threatens, “Phoebe, we’re leaving,”

 

Phoebe looks at Ingrid and Anna. “Bloody fudge, yes,” she agrees. 

 

Kristoff takes her hand and the Jones family heads towards the front door. Killian and Anna exchange looks but say nothing. The only one left is Emma. 

 

She wants so badly to hug and comfort him that everything will be alright but it would be a lie. The truth is out there now. Ingrid knows and she won't be stopped. Emma knows that defiant look. 

 

“I'll talk to her,” she promises, “And then call you later. Killian, I'm sorry,”

 

“Thank you, Swan,” he says and leaves. 

 

The front door closes and then Emma goes back to her kitchen. She ignores the groceries and goes straight to her fridge, removing a small tub of chocolate ice cream. “I'm not making ice cream with you mom,” 

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Because I was protecting my client’s interests,” she defends, “Phoebe’s already been through enough heartache, losing both of her parents... do you think a custody battle would make things better?!”

 

“She's my family, Emma,” Ingrid cries, “I have little from my sisters but I have Phoebe. I can't ignore it. That child is my grand niece and I want to be a part of her life,” 

 

“Then you can be but strictly in that capacity. Phoebe has a home, a _good_ home. Let that be enough. Let it go,” 

 

Ingrid shrugs. “So, I'll be the child’s grand aunt but will have what -- supervised visits -- like I'm a stranger?”

 

Emma groans. “Don't forget, you threatened and implied Father Jones is unfit because you found out that Phoebe is your grand niece,” she warns her, “I know him and he is a good parent. He wants to do right by her and make sure she has the life she deserves,”

 

“I don't know about that. She cursed twice in my presence, and so did he!”

 

“ _Bloody fudge_ , Mom!” Emma cries, “That's barely a legitimate curse phrase,”

 

Ingrid shrugs. “I won't be a stranger to my blood, Emma! I will fight for her and you’re either with me (and I hope you are, considering I'm your family), or you’re against me; in which case, I'll have no choice but to fight dirty,”

 

“I'm with Phoebe. I _choose_ her,” she declares. 

 

“Then I'm afraid that's not acceptable. I'm suing for custody because I want to give Phoebe what's best for her,”

 

Emma stares at her mom incredulously and shakes her head. “You want to give Phoebe what’s best for her, or do you want to give yourself what you think is best for you?” she counters,  “I understand you feel guilty about abandoning your sisters and your family all those years ago, but taking Phoebe away from the only attachment to her parents is wrong!” 

 

“And what about the only attachment I have to my sisters, Emma? I loved them and I know I moved on, but that doesn’t erase the pain I feel daily, knowing I ruined their lives,” 

 

“So, you think by becoming Phoebe’s guardian, you’re somehow making up for what you did to them? That’s noble, mom,” she says and Ingrid smiles at her, “But it’s also selfish.  You can’t contest what’s in Liam and Elsa’s will. They chose Phoebe’s guardian long before you even knew that she existed. If you fight this, the only one you’ll be hurting is Phoebe and that sweet girl doesn’t need more heartbreak,” 

 

Ingrid shrugs. “What about my pain, Emma?! Did you think you could keep this secret from me and pretend it meant nothing?  Phoebe deserves her best chance,” 

 

“Yes, she deserves her best chance and Father Jones can give her that. So can Anna and Kristoff.  There’s a lot of love in that house, and that’s exactly the support system she needs. You said it yourself mom: it’s not the house that makes a home, it’s the people you’re with.  No one understands Phoebe’s loss better than the people she’s with. Let this go,” Emma pleads, “The only reason I lied to you was to protect Phoebe,” 

 

Ingrid rolls her eyes.  

 

“I’m good at my job, Mom, and I know, 95% of the time from looking at people if they have true love in their hearts for the kids they’re placed with -- and I can tell you, your intentions aren’t pure. You want Phoebe to be the one to fix what’s broken inside you,” she continues, “If you want to give Phoebe her best chance, let her be with Father Jones. Don’t pursue custody,” 

 

“What if we’re both Phoebe’s best chance for a good life?” she counters. 

 

“I don’t know, but Phoebe deserves a good life and no more heartbreak,” 

 

Ingrid doesn’t know what to say. 

 

Emma sighs and clasps her hands.  “Please mom, promise me you won’t pursue this,” she pleads, “Promise me?” 

 

“I don’t know, Emma... but I’ll try to reconsider. You hurt me too, you know. You lied sweetheart,” 

 

“I know and I’m sorry that I lied to you but I had a good reason,” she cries, “So you promise?”

 

Ingrid shrugs.  “I don’t know, Emma. I’m sorry,” 

 

Tbc


	21. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well,” she gasps, “That is... unexpected,”

Things are tense once all the Jones return home. Kristoff holds his girlfriend’s hand as they gather in the living room.  Phoebe sits on the couch, watching her Uncle Killian pace angrily across the carpet. 

 

The truth is out there.  Ingrid knows about Phoebe and she will come after her. She’ll sue for custody and it will be a bloody mess, with poor Phoebe being pulled into two different directions.  

 

“This is all my fault,” Anna cries finally, “I ruined everything, and now there’s a real chance we could lose Phoebe,” 

 

“I won’t argue with that,” Killian agrees, “I warned you it was a bad idea to approach Ingrid. I told you to stay away from her and now she knows about Phoebe. I don’t even have to guess how the truth came out. It did,” 

 

“I’m sorry, Killian and I’m sorry to you too, Phoebe,” Anna continues, “I’m sorry for how your life will be turned upside down again,” 

 

Phoebe pats Anna’s hand and then looks at Killian. “My life will never be the same again because I lost my parents,” she admits, “Or because you couldn’t help but being curious about your grand aunt...I don’t hate you for that,” 

 

“I don’t,” Kristoff adds, “Blurting out the truth probably was not the best move in the world, but whatever happens, this family will never stop fighting for Phoebe. I know that,” 

 

Killian sighs and looks at Anna, Kristoff and Phoebe.  Anna’s disappointed him before but Kristoff is right: they will do anything to fight to keep Phoebe with them. It’s what Liam and Elsa wanted, and it’s what he wants more than anything. 

 

He has been reluctant to take on this role before, but Killian has since grown into being the family’s patriarch.  They don’t always get along, but all three of them have this one commonality: their love for Phoebe. 

 

And to protect her at all costs. Even Emma stands with him on that. 

 

“Maybe, it’s not a bad thing I have more family,” Phoebe says finally, “I used to think I was alone, but I’m not anymore, not really. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

 

“In a normal circumstances, I would agree, but there’s a storm coming and they're bumpy seas ahead. Ingrid will not back down until she gets what she wants, and that’s you, Phoebe. Luckily, we have the law on our side.  Liam and Elsa’s will,” Killian reasons and looks at his niece, “You’re not going anywhere, your place is here with us, Phoebe,”  

 

There’s a knock suddenly on the front door and an accompanying text message on Killian’s cellphone. The text is from Emma, saying she’s come alone and he goes to the door and lets her inside. Emma hugs him right away and they walk together to the living room. 

 

“You talked to Ingrid?” Anna asks her. 

 

“I did. She was furious that I lied and kept something from her. I asked her to reconsider suing for custody, but that’s what it's likely she will do,” Emma reports, “My mom is a complicated woman. She wanted to know if I was with her, or against her,” 

 

Killian frowns. “And where are you, Swan?” he asks. 

 

“I’m with Phoebe,” she says, “As painful as it is to go against my mom, I know that her heart isn’t in the right place. But I know when I met all of you and see how dedicated you are to raising Phoebe that this is where she belongs,” 

 

“You’re with us, then?” Phoebe asks. 

 

“Yeah, I am,” Emma whispers and Phoebe hugs her. 

 

Anna smiles happily and hugs her, too. Killian can’t help smiling lovingly at her, seeing how his Swan continues to stand by him. He wants to kiss her so badly and thank her for her support. 

 

“So, what are you guys going to do next?” Emma asks, looking directly at Killian. 

 

“Well, I think it’s a good likelihood that your mum will sue for custody,” Killian reasons, “I’ll let Ms. Tremaine know that we’ll be needing her services,” 

 

“What are you going to do?” Anna asks Emma. 

 

“Do you need a place to stay?” Kristoff asks. 

 

Emma smiles at them. “Guys, Ingrid’s a guest in _my house_ ,” she reminds him, “If Ingrid insists on moving out and into a hotel or something, I will insist she stay because at least then, I can keep an eye on her,” 

 

“Aye, Swan,” Killian agrees, lightly smiling at her. 

 

“I don’t understand why we have to fight each other,” Phoebe says finally.

 

Emma comes over and sits with Phoebe. “Phoebe, they’re different families... we’re not discounting Ingrid’s connection to you, but this is where your parents wanted you to be. My mom is not thinking straight and even though she hasn’t formerly sued for custody yet, that’s probably what she will do. You need a stable loving home with people who truly want what is best for you and you can have that here with your uncle, your aunt Anna and Kristoff,” she explains. “You see Phoebe, I’m not just fighting for your Uncle to keep you, I’m fighting for you too…” 

 

Emma inhales, looking at all of them and then to Phoebe alone. “I rarely get too attached to the clients I work for but I want to make sure you have _a good_ future because you deserve that. You deserve all the happiness in the world,” she cries.

 

Anna cries and gently takes Emma’s hand, squeezing it and looking back at her. “I’m glad you’re here for us, Emma,” she says. 

 

“I’m here for all of you,” Emma reminds them. 

 

As happy as Killian is to hear she loves his niece, all he wants to do is take his Swan into his arms and hug and kiss her. He knows Emma can be emotional, but he's never witnessed such a passionate confession from her before. 

 

Emma wipes away her tears and Killian smiles at her softly. “It's okay, Swan,” he soothes, “You need not be embarrassed,”

 

“I'm not... I'm just not used to being so open about my feelings,” she says, “or get so attached to clients,”

 

“It's okay to care about people,” Anna adds, “That's normal,” 

 

“It is but for me, it usually ends in heartbreak,” 

 

Phoebe pats Emma's arm and smiles at her. “I promise I won't break your heart, Emma,” she says, “if your heart breaks, mine does too,”

 

Emma smiles at her and then jumps once she feels her iPhone vibrating. It's a text from Ingrid. 

 

_‘We need to talk, Emma. Please come home,”_

 

“Ingrid?” Killian asks, referring to the text.

 

“Yeah. She wants to talk,” Emma muses, “Whatever she decides, I'll let you guys know. I'm on your side,”

 

“You side with us, you're working against your mom,” Anna reasons, “Are you sure that's what you want to do?”

 

Emma looks at Killian and Phoebe and smiles. “Yes,” she reaffirms. 

 

“Thank you again, Swan,” Killian says, walking her to the front door. He looks back at his family and then pushes Emma out of view from the living room and kisses her. “If I could, I would properly thank you for everything you said. You are bloody amazing, Emma Swan,”

 

“That kiss is enough,” she whispers, “And I meant every word of what I said. I'm on _your_ side, Killian,”

 

He grins. “So, you're fighting for me, too, then?” 

 

“I'm fighting for _all_ of you,” she reminds him, “especially Phoebe,”

 

She gets another text from Ingrid. “Now, I have to go, but I'll call you later,” 

 

Emma kisses his cheek and quietly leaves. Killian stands there as if in a dream. He calls Mother Superior’s office again. Belle answers. 

 

“Father Jones?”

 

“Is she in now?” 

 

“Yes, and her schedule is open for the rest of the afternoon,” Belle says. 

 

Killian sighs. “Perfect. I'll be there as soon as I can,” he promises and hangs up. He walks back into the living room and finds Phoebe sitting on Anna’s lap. “I have to go back to the rectory for a meeting,” 

 

“We’ll let you know if Emma calls,” Anna promises. 

 

~~

 

Emma braces herself as she opens the front door to her house, expecting her mom to still be angry and pissed with her for keeping this big secret from her.  Instead, she finds Ingrid calmly making ice cream. “Hey mom,” she calls. 

 

“You know, Emma, I’ve been thinking,” Ingrid starts, “What if Father Jones and I had joint custody of Phoebe?” 

 

“Joint custody? _Really_ ?” Emma questions, “What _slightly_ changed your mind?” 

 

Ingrid shrugs.  “Well, I realized you were partially right. I know Phoebe is family, but she doesn’t know me the way she knows her uncle, but joint custody would at least allow me to get to know her…”

 

“... before you sue for full custody?” Emma finishes, “Mom, you can’t do that. It’s already in Liam and Elsa’s will. They wanted Father Jones to raise her. If you sue for custody, it’ll create a huge mess and add pain to Phoebe’s life, which she doesn’t need.  Let this go,” 

 

Ingrid stops shaking her ice cream bag and looks at Emma. “I can’t let this go, Emma,” she declares, “And I hate that you hid this from me, too.  That still hurts, especially when you used to tell me everything,” 

 

“I told you, Mom. I didn’t tell you because I was protecting Phoebe,” Emma says, “That sweet girl lost both of her parents and now you want to take her away from her aunt and her uncle, the only family she’s known since she was a child. You are her family too, but she doesn’t know you,”

 

“But you know me, Emma,” Ingrid points out, crossing her arms, “You could vouch for me to a judge if you were siding with me,” 

 

Emma groans.  “Phoebe is my top priority and I’m doing what I think is best for her, and I still think her best chance is with Anna and Father Jones, not with you.” 

 

“So, does that mean you think I’m a horrible mom?” 

 

Emma groans even louder.  “That’s not... you’re taking my actions out of context and guilt-tripping me, which is not fair,” she defends, “You think this is easy for me? I hate being in this position but I have to think about what is best for Phoebe,” 

 

“And you don’t think that’s with me?” 

 

“No,” she says, “I know you care about Phoebe, but you’re not thinking about what is best for her, you’re thinking about what is best for you,” 

 

Ingrid sighs, shaking her head. “Or maybe I’m thinking about what is best for both of us,” she says, “I want Phoebe to have a good future too, but who’s saying she can’t have all her family in her future? She's already lost her parents and don’t you think it’s serendipitous that you were assigned to be her case worker and I am her grand aunt? That’s more than coincidence, Emma, that’s fate,” 

 

~~

 

This time when Killian comes to Mother Superior’s office, she is actually there and Belle lets her inside.  Mother Superior beckons him inside and closes the door behind them as she gestures as he takes a seat. “Sorry, I wasn’t available earlier.  Belle said that you needed to speak with me?” 

 

“Aye,” he confirms. 

 

She leans in her chair, studying him carefully. “You’ve decided then,” she deduces. 

 

“I have,” he says, “And it shouldn’t surprise you, but I don’t think I can be here anymore,” 

 

“I thought as much,” Mother Superior reasons. 

 

“But Phoebe’s not the only reason,” he continues, “Ever since I learned about my brother- and sister-in-law’s passing, it’s been difficult for me to believe in God and a greater purpose.  I loved my brother, Mother Superior, and I hated that he was taken away from me. Liam and Elsa were good people and they deserve to be here, raising their daughter...I need my focus on being what Phoebe needs,” 

 

Mother Superior smiles at him sympathetically. “I understand. I think anyone in your position would feel resentment towards their calling for taking away someone you loved,” she says, “I accept your leave,” 

 

“It’s not just leave,” he adds, “I want to quit the Catholic Church. I don’t want to be a Priest anymore,” 

 

“Well,” she gasps, “That is... unexpected,” 

 

“I’m sorry,” 

 

Mother Superior holds up her hand. “Priests have quit the priesthood before, you’re not the first,” she says, “Considering your current situation, it’s understandable. Your niece needs you. However, I have one request before you leave: give one more Mass; this Sunday,” 

 

“Because?” 

 

“I think your congregation deserves an explanation,” she says. 

 

“There is another issue, also relating to Phoebe.  There’s a potential custody hearing coming,” he tells her, “Ms. Swan…” 

 

“Ms. Swan?” 

 

“Phoebe’s case worker, Emma Swan. Her mum is Phoebe’s great-aunt,” he says, “Her mum knows about Phoebe and Ms. Swan is trying to persuade her not to sue, but Ingrid Snow is unpredictable,” 

 

“My prayers are with you, Father Jones,” she whispers,  “A custody battle is messy and Phoebe does need not go through that, she shouldn’t,” 

 

He smiles at her.  “Thank you, Mother,” 

 

~~

 

Before leaving the church, Father Jones stops by his old room and put away things he’ll need.  Most of the clothes he won’t have to worry about anymore but small things, like a picture of Liam and Elsa he keeps on his desk next to his church laptop.  

 

He misses Liam so much, Elsa too.  They were good and kind people, and weeks after their funeral, it still feels unreal that they’re gone. 

 

It’s unfair that Phoebe doesn’t have her parents anymore, and the burden rests on him to bring her up right. It’s not a burden, Killian loves his niece, but Phoebe needs her parents.  What does he know about being a parent? He’s trying to do his best, but it feels like he will inevitably fail and Phoebe will be the one to suffer the consequences.  

 

But he will do everything in power to keep Phoebe.  Liam and Elsa wanted him to raise her and he needs to make sure it stays that way.  Killian doesn’t know Ingrid well, but he trusts Emma’s instincts that Ingrid doesn’t want what is best for his niece. 

 

He still needs to call Ms. Tremaine and let her know what’s going on.  It’s late afternoon now so maybe it’s early or late in the UK. 

 

“Hello Ms. Tremaine, Killian Jones,” he starts, and then the phone picks up. 

 

“Father Jones,” Ms. Tremaine breaths, “It’s so good you called.  I have things I need to send you regarding Phoebe and I didn’t have your address,” 

 

“I can text you that after this call.  I called because I needed your help. How soon can you come to the States?” 

 

Ms. Tremaine is speechless for a moment and then recovers.  “I can book a flight tonight and see what’s possible. Is everything okay, darling?” she asks. 

 

“The woman you placed as my caseworker, her adopted mother is Phoebe’s great-aunt and she’s planning to sue for custody,” he says. 

 

“I’ll book it tonight,” she promises. 

 

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from California. I have a sister finally and a year from now, it'll be my turn down the aisle!


	22. For Your Eyes Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday and that means, a new chapter!!
> 
> A/N: I don't how many of you all have watched the series, 'Full House,' but the following chapter is based on a scene from a season one episode of that series. You can watch the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHqKnlojL_g

It's difficult for Emma to focus properly on work the next day. If she continues to stay at home, it will drive her nuts, keeping an eye on her mom’s every move. It probably isn't a better idea to leave Ingrid to her own devices, but Emma knows her mom and there's no stopping her now. 

 

Ingrid wants custody of Phoebe and she will fight hard to get it. That doesn't deter Emma. She still stands by Killian and Phoebe. Liam and Elsa wanted him to raise her, and Emma is determined to make sure it stays that way. 

 

Her mom might have good intentions but her feelings are all mixed up. Emma also senses there is a deeper, personal issue Ingrid is doing this. 

 

“Emma,”

 

Emma looks up from her desk and there's Graham, studying her curiously. “How are things going with the Jones case?” he asks.

 

She smiles at him. “Things are  _ good _ ,” she lies. God, she's never lied to her boss before. 

 

Emma knows Graham isn't buying it, but he lets it go. “Ok. Some mail has come in for you, a package from the UK and Ms. Anastasia Tremaine,” he reports, “Just thought I'd let you know,”

 

“Ms. Tremaine sent me something?”

 

“Yeah, she did,” he says and gives her a package. Graham smiles at her, then walks away. Emma looks at the package and has a handwritten note on it:  _ For Your Eyes Only. _

 

Emma knows the mail was sent to her, but she feels she probably shouldn't open it. It could be for Killian or Phoebe. Emma checks the time on her computer and it’s about noon. She stuffs the package into her purse, it's small enough.

 

“Hey Graham, I’m taking my lunch now,” she calls.

 

He perks up from his desk. “Would you like company?”

 

“I'm actually meeting my mom,” she lies...  _ again _ . 

 

“Ok,” he sighs.

 

~

 

It isn't a long drive from the office to Killian’s house. She parks on a side street and hopes he's in as she knocks frantically on the door. Anna answers, surprised to see her. 

 

“Ms. Swan,” she says, “Did you need something? Is this about Ingrid?”

 

“I can't exactly control what my mom does, but I have something I think Father Jones should look at,”

 

Killian comes to the door and smiles softly at her. “Em--Ms. Swan” he says, “Please come in,”

 

Emma silently thanks him and Anna steps aside, letting her inside. “I have little time. My boss thinks I'm on a lunch break, but I thought I would deliver this personally,” she says, removing the mail from her purse. “Ms. Tremaine sent it to my office, probably because she didn't have your home address,”

 

She hands the package to Killian, and he looks at it. Right away, Anna recognizes the penmanship. “That's Elsa’s handwriting,” she cries, “She must have kept this in the bank. Why are we receiving this just now?”

 

Emma shrugs. “I don't know,” she muses, “But my guess is, moving happened so quickly that you forgot to look into stuff that might have been stored,”

 

Killian blushes. “Aye. I forgot,” he admits, “I assumed that after the news of their deaths, their bank accounts were closed automatically,”

 

Anna studies the mail. “I don't think that this is a bank account,” 

 

“What's going on?” Kristoff asks, coming into the room.

 

“Not sure,” Killian muses and then takes the mail to Phoebe’s room, where she's coloring. “Phoebe, I have mail from home,”

 

Phoebe stops coloring, looks at the envelope and Killian gives it to her. “Mummy’s writing,” she gasps as Emma, Anna and Kristoff pile into the room. 

 

Phoebe opens it, she looks up at everyone and her Uncle Killian and Aunt Anna in particular.  

 

“It’s all right love, go on. Open it,” Killian assures her. 

 

Phoebe rips open the package and removes a boxed DVD and a note with two sets of handwriting. One hand is Elsa’s, but the other is definitely his brother’s. 

 

“It's from daddy and mummy,” she chokes, looking up at her family. “I can read it, or maybe Uncle Killian should,”

 

Phoebe gives the note to Killian, and he reads it aloud. 

 

_ To our sweet Phoebe,  _

 

_ You're not supposed to receive this until, well, hopefully many years from now when you're older. But if you're getting it now, it's because something happened and either your father or I, or both of us have died. - Elsa _

 

_ I hope you're not too sad when you watch this and you're with people you love. This DVD is our last gift to you, to remind you that no matter what happens, you are truly loved and always will be. - Liam _

 

_ If we're not there with you, I am so sorry baby. Your father and I love you always and want nothing more than to watch you grow up, see the beautiful woman you will become and look after you as you experience all the important milestones in your life… - Elsa _

 

_ You are our precious jewel Phoebe, our light and our happiness. Nothing is worse than growing up alone but thankfully, your mother (smart and beautiful woman she is), she thought ahead to prepare for you. To make sure you're not alone and you will be taken care of and loved. - Liam  _

 

_ Hopefully, you are with your uncle Killian and aunt Anna when you watch this and you keep it and remember, we are always with you sweetheart.  _

 

_ Love always, _

_ Daddy and Mummy _

 

On the back of the note, there’s another in Elsa’s handwriting:  _ For Your Eyes Only.  _

 

“Phoebe, do you want to watch this alone?” Killian asks her, “It’s up to you,” 

 

Phoebe looks at him, Anna, Kristoff and Emma; Killian and Anna are teary-eyed but holding their emotions together as much as possible. “I think we should  _ all  _ watch it,” she says. 

 

Killian looks back at Emma. “Well, I only came here to deliver and it's way past my lunch break, so I’ll just leave…” she starts. 

 

“No Emma, stay please?” Phoebe asks. 

 

“Phoebe, this is a personal gift that your parents left for you and your family and I’m not…” she starts. 

 

“I want you to stay. You’ve supported us and I want you to see who my parents were. Please stay, Emma?” 

 

Emma can’t say no, not to this sweet girl. She’s come to genuinely care about Phoebe and wants to make sure she stays where she belongs, with her family. “Okay, I can stay for a little,” she offers. 

 

“We can watch the movie on my laptop,” Killian muses. 

 

Everyone else gathers in the living room and then Killian comes back with his computer and he puts on the DVD. 

 

The movie plays, and Killian notices, it’s dated a week after Phoebe’s birth. The frame fades to the first movie and it’s Liam, smiling at the camera. Killian smiles back at his brother. 

 

_ “Is everything set up, Kristoff?” he asks.  _

 

_ “The video recording is a go,” the other man confirms.  _

 

_ Liam thanks him and then looks straight into the camera. “Hello darling, my sweet Phoebe. I’m your daddy,” he says and puffs up his chest.  _

 

Killian rolls his eyes. 

 

_ “Captain Liam Jones, or once you talk, you can just call me ‘daddy.’ Your mother will be bringing you home from the hospital, and well, I wanted to give you a formal introduction to our family and your home,”  _

 

_ He nods to Kristoff and Kristoff turns the camera to himself and he waves it. His hair is a little longer. “Hi Phoebe, I’m Kristoff. I started dating your aunt Anna,” he says. “Welcome to the world kiddo,” Kristoff turns the camera back to Liam.  _

 

_ “It’s me again, Daddy. You’ve met Kristoff and, well, this is our home. Your home,” he says, showing off the living room, “But I promise, there’s more than just the living room sweetheart.”  _

 

_ Liam gets pensive for a moment and then continues. “I wanted to do this because there’s something I need to tell you, a little secret, Phoebe, that I have told no one, not even your mother. I am terrified that I will screw up being your father.  Killian’s and mine’s dad, he left us when we were boys and I had to watch out for my little brother. I think he turned out alright. He’s in the States, living as a priest in Boston. I think he’s happy, I hope he is…” _

 

It’s odd for Killian to hear his big brother doubt himself.  Liam had always been so determined and focused his entire life. Killian was always a lost soul wandering about his place and purpose.  He glances at Emma, who focuses on the video. Killian looks back at the screen. 

 

_ “I guess I’ve always had this fear that if I ever became a father one day I would fail my child the same way my father failed me,” he admits, “I can’t promise I won’t fail you because I’m only human but I promise to be the best example for you. I also want you to be happy, feel loved and know that you are never alone in this world. That way, I know I won’t have failed you,”  _

 

Killian looks at Phoebe and hugs her closer as she wipes away some tears. 

 

_ “That is my greatest wish for you, my Phoebe,” Liam continues, “I love you so much sweetheart. I loved you the moment I knew that you were coming into our lives and I hope you know every day how much you are loved; not just from me and your mother but from your whole family. You are our light,”  _

 

_ Liam smiles. “Okay,” he says and asks Kristoff to turn off the camera.  _

 

_ The screen goes blank and then comes on again with a new date. Liam and Elsa walk through the front door and there’s a baby in Elsa’s arms swaddled in a pink blanket and beanie.  _

 

_ Anna starts squeeing.  _

 

Killian looks at her, she’s calm and then he looks back at the video. 

 

_ “Oh my god, Elsa! She’s so beautiful!” Anna cries,  “Can I hold her?”  _

 

_ Elsa laughs. “Hold on, Anna,” she says, “I want to hold her for a while longer.  Liam, look at our daughter. She’s so beautiful and perfect,”  _

 

_ Liam kisses his daughter’s forehead and then kisses Elsa, smiling lovingly at both. “Now, you’re the two most beautiful ladies in my life,” he says.  _

 

_ “Kristoff, can you take a still with this?” Anna asks him. Kristoff sees if he can set the camera for a picture and then Liam helps his wife over to the couch and they sit down to pose for the camera. Anna sits next to Elsa, on her left, while Liam sits on her right.  _

 

_ “Let Killian know he has a beautiful new niece,” Elsa reminds her husband.  _

 

_ Liam smiles. “If I could drag him over here, I would, but I will definitely let him know there’s a new Jones in the family,”  _

 

_ “Oh, what’s her name?” Anna asks.  _

 

_ “Phoebe Ellen Jones,” Elsa states.  _

 

_ Anna looks softly at her niece. “Phoebe,” she says, “Welcome to our family,”  _

 

_ The screen goes black again.  _

 

“Is that it?” Anna asks. 

 

Killian tries to fast forward, but the screen is just blank. “It appears to be,” he muses, “I wish there was more too... it was good to see Liam again, just for a moment,” 

 

Emma looks at him and Phoebe sympathetically. “Phoebe, sweetie, are you okay?” she asks. 

 

“I remember now why they were away. It was mummy’s birthday,” she whispers, “Daddy wanted to give her a private boat tour on the Seine. He got a new boat and had it named for her:  _ Queen Elsa _ ,”

 

Killian smiles. “That sounds like Liam, wanting to spoil the love of his life with an over the top surprise,” he muses. 

 

“ _ Queen Elsa _ ?” Anna questions. 

 

“He always thought Elsa was so regal, she could have been a queen in another life,” he reasons. 

 

Phoebe looks back at Anna. “That means you would be royalty too, auntie,” 

 

The DVD plays again and there’s another movie. This one is Phoebe’s christening. 

 

_ Killian is officiating the ceremony. After the ceremony, there's a lot of pictures and baby Phoebe shifts arms many times, from Liam to Elsa and then finally someone gives her to Killian.  _

 

Emma can’t help smiling adoringly. 

 

_ He seems uncomfortable at first and then Elsa comes by and gives him directions on how to hold her properly.  “You two make quite the pair,” Elsa comments.  _

 

_ “Aye. She’s a beautiful girl Elsa,” he says, “May God be with you always Phoebe,”  _

 

_ There’s a tiny smile on baby Phoebe’s lips, looking up at her uncle. Elsa goes to Liam’s side and they watch uncle and niece together. Elsa whispers something inaudible to Liam, and he shakes his head, agreeing.  _

 

The screen goes dark again. 

 

Everyone is silent for a moment and collectively holding their breaths, hoping that there’s one more movie to watch but there isn’t. Killian removes the DVD and puts it back into the case and envelope. 

 

“I hate it that they're not here anymore,” Phoebe says finally. 

 

Anna looks at her worriedly. 

 

“I always hoped we would be together... that all this is a dream and I will wake up in my bed, in London and mummy will be in the kitchen making my favorite breakfast food (chocolate chip pancakes) and then we’ll spend the day walking around the city, maybe ride on daddy’s new boat. I never got to ride it; only mummy did. But now I won’t have the chance to ride the boat with them because they’re gone,” Phoebe cries finally, her eyes so swollen with tears. 

 

Anna tries to console her, but she gets up suddenly and runs to her room and shuts the door. 

 

Emma glances at Killian and he stares back at her. She leaves, but Anna asks her suddenly to talk to Phoebe. 

 

“I, uh, I don’t think that’s my place,” she reasons. 

 

“Emma please,” Anna pleads, “Talk to her?” 

 

She looks again at Killian and he agrees. 

 

~~

 

Emma goes to Phoebe’s room and finds Phoebe on her bed, hugging her pillow and crying. All these weeks, Emma never saw Phoebe react or cry at the fact that her parents are gone and now, reality is finally setting in. It’s a delayed reaction, but normal. 

 

“Phoebe?” 

 

Phoebe continues sobbing. 

 

“You know, I grew up without parents, well my biological parents,” she starts, “I kind of know what you’re going through and it’s okay to grieve them and be angry that they were taken from you too early. You don’t have to hide that,” 

 

Phoebe’s crying settles and Emma continues. “I know when you first came here, you were struggling to keep it together, and that’s strong and brave. But you’re still a child and you can grieve if you need to. Don’t hold that in, but also don’t grieve alone. You lost your parents but your uncle, he lost his brother and your aunt Anna lost her sister. You’re  _ not  _ alone Phoebe. Your parents made sure of that. It sucks not to have your parents, but there’s a lot of people who love you and want to make sure you’re okay,” 

 

Phoebe sits finally, wipes her face and looks at Emma. “Do you love me?” she asks. 

 

Emma doesn’t know what to say.  She knows how she feels about Phoebe. She wants to do everything possible to make sure she stays where she is because she truly believes she can have her best chance for a good life with Killian and Anna.  Deep down, she cares a lot about Phoebe. 

 

“Emma?” 

 

“I... I.. I also want to make sure you’re okay too,” she says. 

 

Phoebe frowns a little. “I’m just another case for you, aren’t I? You’ve known kids who grew up without their parents,” 

 

“Yeah, I’ve dealt with cases like yours but you’re  _ special  _ Phoebe,” she says, “and I love you too... I’ve never been so emotionally attached to any of my clients before. It’s scary,” 

 

“Why?”

 

Emma shrugs. “I loved once, and it ended up breaking my heart for a long time,” she admits. 

 

Phoebe smiles  thoughtfully. “But your heart is getting better?” she asks. 

 

“Yeah, it is. You’re helping my heart heal, all of you are,” 

 

Phoebe hugs her suddenly. “Thank you Emma for helping my heart heal too,” 

 

Emma stays there a little while longer until Phoebe falls asleep and when she’s ready to go, Killian’s there at the door, watching her. Emma says nothing and they both quietly leave the room, letting Phoebe nap. 

 

“I didn’t know Swan,” he starts. 

 

“Know what?” 

 

“How you feel about Phoebe,” he reasons, “I mean, I knew that you cared a lot about what happened to her, but I didn’t know you  _ cared _ that much,” 

 

Emma blushes. “It’s hard not to love that little girl,” she admits, “How are you doing? It couldn’t have been easy, seeing your brother again but not really,” 

 

“I said my goodbyes at his funeral, but it was good to see him again, Elsa too,” Killian muses, “I’m alright Swan,”

 

“Good,” she whispers, “I should return to the office. Graham might have a panic attack and wonder where I am,” 

 

Emma rushes out, saying her goodbyes to Anna and Kristoff. Before Killian can retire to his room, he spots Anna in the hallway, staring at him. 

 

“Something vexing you?” 

 

“You lied,” Anna breaths, “You lied to my face about Emma. You assured me that nothing was going on between you,” 

 

Killian sighs. “Keep your voice down, Anna,” he scolds, “There isn’t anything going on between us,” 

 

“Really? Because the sexual tension between you is palpable,” she says, “Killian, we’re in the middle of a custody battle that will determine Phoebe’s future. Now isn’t the time for an affair,” 

 

“There is no affair, and there is no Emma and me,” he continues. 

 

“I wasn’t worried about losing Phoebe, but I am now. How long do you think it’ll be before Ingrid figures out what’s going on and uses it against us? Killian, we could lose Phoebe --  **FOREVER** !” she cries, “How can you be so callous?” 

 

Killian shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter because I’m quitting the priesthood. I’m out,” he retorts, “Phoebe is my priority now,” 

 

“But this thing with Emma, it was going on long before you made this decision,” she observes, “Killian, don’t you care?” 

 

“I bloody care, Anna! Everything I do, I’m doing it for Phoebe, for her future,” he retorts, “Not a word of this to anyone outside of this house, Anna, especially Ingrid,” 

 

Killian goes to his room and shuts the door. He should be angry at Emma, but he’s more upset with himself for not being able to hide his emotions better. The truth is out about his relationship with Emma, and he can only hope Anna will keep her mouth shut about it, or he will lose custody of his niece forever. 

 

tbc

  
  



	23. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today and the next few days are theirs, Liam says with a big grin. Elsa finishes dressing, and she meets her husband outside in his car. He also has a light blue handkerchief.
> 
> “This is for you,” he says.
> 
> “Honestly Liam, where are we going that I need a handkerchief?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 chapters left!!

_ Elsa seriously does not know where Liam is taking her. He surprised her with breakfast in bed and then once they finished eating, he instructed her to dress appropriately for warm weather. It's August in London. Phoebe, he says, is staying with Robin and Roland for a few days.  _

 

_ Today and the next few days are theirs, Liam says with a big grin. Elsa finishes dressing, and she meets her husband outside in his car. He also has a light blue handkerchief. _

 

_ “This is for you,” he says. _

 

_ “Honestly Liam, where are we going that I need a handkerchief?” _

 

_ He smiles. “Indulge your husband’s crazy plan for a few hours and I promise, it is worth the surprise,”  _

 

_ Elsa sighs, closes her eyes instead and Liam lightly fastens the handkerchief around her eyes and kisses her cheek. “No peeking,” he instructs, guiding her steps into the truck and fastening her belt.  _

 

_ They drive for about forty minutes and Elsa doesn't know where they are going until she smells the breeze. The sea breeze and the distinct smell of the marina. They park and Liam helps her out of the vehicle, still guiding her steps on the dock and then they come to an abrupt halt and he finally removes the handkerchief.  _

 

_ Elsa opens her eyes, and she sees the marina, boats and one enormous boat in front of her. It looks brand new.  _

 

_ “She's a beauty, isn't she?” he smiles. _

 

_ “She is. What's her name?” _

 

_ Liam grins widely, looking back at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes. “I could only give her one name, after the most beautiful and wonderful love of my life. Her name is Queen Elsa,” _

 

_ Elsa stares incredulously at the boat and then to Liam. “You bought a boat and named it after me?”  _

 

_ “And one day once she's old enough, I’ll get Phoebe a boat too,” he smiles, “The ship is ours,” _

 

_ Elsa can't believe it. She climbs aboard and then looks at Liam and he helps her. He takes her down below to their cabin. It is medium sized and has a Queen size bunk bed with light blue sheets. “I still can't believe that you did this,” _

 

_ “For us,” he corrects and kisses her.  _

 

_ Elsa melts into the kiss and Liam gently lays her back onto the bed, kissing her all over. They make love in the house when they can, but with Phoebe around, they have to be careful. Here at least, they have a lot of privacy and Liam has missed being intimate with his wife.  _

 

_ “Liam wait,” Elsa blurts, and he backs off, “There's something we need to talk about,” _

 

_ He raises an eyebrow. “Can it wait until later? This is the only part of your birthday surprise,” _

 

_ “There's more?” _

 

_ “You thought this was it? Darling, there's so much more,” he promises, “But I can wait. What did you want to talk about?” _

 

_ Elsa sighs. “I want to talk about the future, our future and Phoebe,” she says, “Liam, I love our little family — Phoebe is the light of our lives, but sometimes I worry she's missing out on having someone to play with,” _

 

_ “Phoebe has friends. She has Roland Locksley,” _

 

_ “I know but that’s not what I’m talking about.  Anna and I weren't always close. Then, our parents died and we were alone. All we had was each other and I don't want Phoebe to go through that. I don't want our baby to go through life alone should something happen to one or both of us,” _

 

_ Liam frowns, feeling the weight of her words. “What are you saying then, love?” _

 

_ Elsa bites her lip. “I think it's time that Phoebe has a baby sister or brother... I want to make another baby with you,” _

 

_ Liam kisses her hard, grinning. “We could get started on that now…” _

 

_ “You don't mind? Phoebe is still growing up and then raising another child..?” _

 

_ Liam kisses her. “You forget my love, Killian and I—all we had was each other growing up too. You make a valid point, Phoebe should never be alone. Being alone, that is the worst curse,” he reasons, “Aside from giving Phoebe a baby sister or brother, there's something else on your mind isn't there?” _

 

_ Elsa blushes and smiles timidly. “You know me too well,” she says, “Do you think Anastasia is available?”  _

 

_ “What do you need Anastasia’s help with?”  _

 

_ “She is a lawyer,” Elsa continues, “She can file the proper papers to make someone Phoebe’s legal guardian should something happen to both of us. Phoebe is our baby Liam and regardless if we have another child or not, she should be with family,”  _

 

_ “I won’t argue with that,” he agrees, “I’ll call her when we get back from our trip,”  _

 

_ “How about now?” she suggests.  _

 

_ Liam removes his phone and calls Anastasia. “Calling her now dear,” he promises.  _

 

_ “Liam, what is it?” she responds immediately.  _

 

_ “Do you think you can meet me at the docks? There’s something I need to go over with you,”  _

 

_ “Can’t you wait until after your trip?”  _

 

_ Elsa steps over to him. “Anastasia, it’s Elsa. I know it’s short notice, but would you come?”  _

 

_ “For you, darling - I will be there,” she promises, and hangs up.  _

 

_ Liam looks at his wife plainly. “Now, how come when I asked she was reluctant; but when you ask, she drops what she’s doing?”  _

 

_ Elsa smiles at him.  “She likes me better than you,” she teases.  _

 

_ Liam shakes his head and pulls her in for a kiss. “How long do you think until Anastasia gets here?” he asks between kisses.  _

 

_ “I don't know. Awhile, maybe,” she says. _

 

_ He smiles at her. “I wanted to christen Queen Elsa,” he says.  _

 

_ She raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Do you have champagne?” _

 

_ “Not that type of christening, darling,” _

 

_ Elsa blushes and bites her lip. He said the boat is theirs, their little private getaway. Elsa loosens her braids, letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulders. Liam smiles at her little lovingly.  _

 

_ He's always loved her long blonde hair. _

 

_ Elsa smiles at him coyly, beckoning him closer to the bed. She lays back, all sprawled out seductively and Liam rushes over, laying beside her. Elsa kisses him and pulls him closer, loosening his shirt. Her tiny fingers feel around his chest and belly.  _

 

_ Liam kisses along her neck and shoulders, feeling her thighs. His fingers dip beneath her skirt and he feels her heat, wet already.  _

 

_ “I love you,” he says. _

 

_ Elsa smiles. “I know,” she whispers, “Touch me more,” _

 

_ Liam kisses her. “You don't want me to make love to you?” _

 

_ “I do but Anastasia should be here soon,” _

 

_ “Good point,” he reasons.  _

 

_ Liam strokes her lightly at first and then once he feels she is warmly aroused, he inserts more fingers. Elsa melts at his touch, feeling so relaxed.  _

 

_ “Hmm,” she moans.  _

 

_ Liam smiles and brings up his other hand beneath her blouse, caressing her left nipple. It's been a long time since they've been this intimate and he is aching to be inside her but they have to be conscious of Anastasia’s arrival, which should be anytime now.  _

 

_ Still, that doesn't mean he can't tease his wife.  _

 

_ “Liam?” _

 

_ “Yes, my darling?” he smiles at her.  _

 

_ Elsa licks her lips, staring at him. She feels embarrassed to ask him but she can't help it. “Tease me?” _

 

_ He grins at her. “I was just thinking that,”  _

 

_ Liam unbuckles his jeans, lowering them and then his boxers. Elsa lays there, watching him and she feels her own heat. She is so wet already and then she sees his cock. Liam slowly lowers her skirt and panty, then gently glides his finger down her clit.  _

 

_ “You're so wet darling,” he teases her.  _

 

_ He takes himself in hand, then slowly rolls his cock over her slit. It glides with ease and it drives Elsa nuts. Then he lets go and guides her hands to wrap around his cock.  _

 

_ “Show me how you want to do this, love,” he purrs.  _

 

_ Elsa is a little embarrassed at first. She usually leaves the teasing to her husband and no matter what he does, it satisfies her. She feels so flustered.  _

 

_ “What's the matter, darling?” _

 

_ “I don't know what to do,” she admits.  _

 

_ Liam sighs. “You just tell me then what feels good to you,” he offers.  _

 

_ Elsa releases her hand from around his cock and then he starts slowly rubbing the tip across her slit. “How's that my love?” _

 

_ “Amazing,” _

 

_ Before they can continue, they hear Anastasia’s voice outside. Cockblocked! Liam and Elsa quickly change and clean up before meeting her on the docks.  _

 

_ Anastasia smiles at them both. “Good afternoon darlings,” she says, “Elsa, I have all the paperwork right here. I just need your signature and who you would prefer to be Phoebe's legal guardian,” _

 

_ Liam looks curiously at his wife. “I would like to know too. Who is your preference?” _

 

_ “I think the choice is obvious. Killian, of course,” she reasons, “You thought I would choose my sister? I love Anna but we both know she is not parent material,” _

 

_ “And my brother, who is a Priest, is?” _

 

_ Elsa shrugs. “Killian is responsible and Phoebe needs stability. If Anna wants to help raise her, she can but it should be him. Do you agree?” _

 

_ “I don't disagree. But I think his profession might be a problem. The ridicule Phoebe could face, that won't be easy,” Liam observes, “but I also know my brother would do everything in his power to protect her,” _

 

_ “I think Killian is a good choice too,” Anastasia agrees, “but god willing, both of you will be in her life for a long time. You two are so lovely together and Phoebe is such a darling little girl,” _

 

_ Anastasia starts to get a little teary-eyed but she shakes it off. “Here are the documents, and I'll also make sure it gets amended in your will as well,” _

 

_ She gives a pen to Elsa first and she signs in the appropriate places, then hands the document and pen to Liam. He signs it too and then gives it back to Anastasia. She prints Killian's name as the designated guardian.  _

 

_ “I can take care of the rest,” she says, putting the papers in her suitcase.  _

 

_ “Thank you Anastasia for coming on short notice,” Elsa says. _

 

_ “You know I love you darlings, both of you,” she cries, hugging her. “You two mean so much to me and so does Phoebe,” _

 

_ “We love you too,” Elsa cries. _

 

_ “We do,” Liam confirms. _

 

_ Ana starts crying and shakes it off again. “I need to get these filed, and make the proper amendments to your will,” she says, “Oh and Elsa darling, happy birthday!” _

 

_ “Thank you!” _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ As soon as Ana is gone, Liam wants to take his wife back down below and lays with her in bed, picking up where they left off earlier.  _

 

_ But he needs to pull out from the docks and get out into the river, so they can have some privacy. By the time he gets to a safe distance, the sun is starting to set and the view in front of him is beautiful.  _

 

_ “Wow. That is stunning,” Elsa sighs, coming up behind him. _

 

_ Liam smiles and turns to her. “I do believe we are finally alone,” _

 

_ “We are,” Elsa muses, “What do you want to do?” _

 

_ He grins at her. “You know what I want to do,” _

 

_ “I found a blue two-piece bathing suit below…” _

 

_ “That was supposed to be a surprise for you,” _

 

_ Elsa smiles and bites her lip and then removes her blouse and skirt, and show that she's already wearing it. Liam stares in awe of her, knowing blue is her color and it's his favorite too. Then Elsa beckons him closer, back down below.  _

 

_ Liam follows her and forgets to turn on the safety on the navigation.  _

 

_ This time there's no worry about being interrupted but Liam wants to take his time seducing her. Elsa, it seems, has the same idea and entices him along the way to the cabin.  _

 

_ When they reach the cabin, Liam's shirt is already gone and Elsa’s hair is a mess. They both fumble backwards onto the bed and Liam removes his pants. Elsa starts to undo the strings on her bikini but Liam stops her.  _

 

_ “I want this honor to be mine, darling,” he says.  _

 

_ Elsa giggles. He touches her gently and her breath catches. After eight years, he still has that effect on her. It's that same tingly sensation she felt the first time they were intimate and Elsa knew after that, there wasn't anyone else for her.  _

 

_ She's still a little shy around him but only feels this passion with him and when she lets go, she lets go.  _

 

_ Liam palms her slowly, slipping his thumbs underneath the left cup of her bikini. Elsa wiggles in his hands as he touches and caresses her breast.  _

 

_ Elsa pulls herself closer to him and rubs up against his erection, making him groan.  _

 

_ “Bloody hell, darling,”  _

 

_ Elsa smiles coyly and kisses him. “It's been so long since we've had a moment together... I don't care if we have sex all night,”  _

 

_ Liam raises an eyebrow. “That's an interesting thought,” he muses.  _

 

_ She giggles.  _

 

_ Liam removes her bikini bra and bottom, then sits back a moment and admires his beautiful wife. Seeing Elsa naked is something Liam never tires of. He's been in love with her since the moment he met her. He tried asking her out many times but she turned him down a lot until one day, she didn't.  _

 

_ After their first kiss, Liam knew that there wasn't anything else for him. Elsa was the one. Married eight years now with a beautiful daughter and Liam still can't get enough of his wife. She is everything to him.  _

 

_ And he is everything to her.  _

 

_ “Liam, I'm getting wet just lying here,” she teases, gently fondling herself, “Really wet. Feel,” _

 

_ He cocks his head and grins. “I like seeing you touch yourself,” he admits, “It's arousing,” _

 

_ Elsa moans and slowly glides her fingers through her clit, her nerves guiding her to what feels good and it all feels good. There's only one thing missing. Elsa stares at his cock through his underwear and gods, she just wants to tear it away and lick him.  _

 

_ Liam sees her eyes and he knows that look.  _

 

_ “You want it don't you?” _

 

_ She looks up at him.  _

 

_ “You know there's nothing I can ever deny you love,” he reminds her, “I love you Elsa,” _

 

_ Elsa stops touching herself a moment and strips Liam of his underwear, letting his cock free. Liam goes ahead and removes his shirt too, tossing it to the floor. Then he lays back on the bed, hips thrust upwards and Elsa lays down on the bed, positioning her head between his legs.  _

 

_ Elsa closes her eyes and gently starts licking his cock while her left hand continues to touch herself. Liam stares at her as his wife slowly takes his cock into her mouth and bobs her head up and down. He can start to feel the heat in his veins as Elsa continues and then he remembers she's also touching herself and he imagines her pink and aroused now.  _

 

_ “Elsa,” _

 

_ She stops and he pulls her up on top of him, then he rolls her into her back and puts his cock inside her. She's still wet and he slides into her, slowly at first and then she urges him to go faster.  _

 

_ Liam thrust his hips faster and faster, going a little deeper inside each time. He doesn't want to hurt her but Elsa shows no signs that she doesn't like it.  _

 

_ “Elsa, are you alright love?” _

 

_ “Keep going,”  _

 

_ He smiles and kisses her. “I love you,” _

 

_ “I love you too Liam,” _

 

_ Liam kisses her again, coming into her harder and faster. Elsa closes her eyes and grasps around his back, pulling him closer and closer until she’s full.  He slows down a little bit but doesn’t stop thrusting into her. Suddenly, Elsa feels a heat building beneath her breast and she urges her husband to keep going.  Liam’s about to fall apart as well but he knows Elsa is close so he wills himself to keep it together. Elsa arches her back a little and her heart starts beating faster, and then Liam finally hits that sweet spot that sends her reeling.   _

 

_ She screams and he stops momentarily but she tells him to keep going.  _

 

_ Liam loosens his cock a little, alternating between thrusting and touching her. She is so wet and feeling her cum on his fingers, it makes him harden. He pulls out from her and instead glides his erect cock against her wet spot.  Elsa opens her eyes and smiles at him, feeling spent.  _

 

_ “That was good,” she grins.  _

 

_ Liam laughs and pulls her close. “I hope so,” he teases, “Are you still aroused my love?”  _

 

_ Elsa blushes. “A little,” she admits, “You’ve left me wanting more as always Liam,”  _

 

_ He arches an eyebrow. “Oh? What else do you want?”  _

 

_ Elsa considers his question and turns over to him. “I want... I want to enjoy our time together and if want another baby, we have to practice a lot, don't you think?” she reasons.  _

 

_ “I won't argue with that,” he agrees, thinking of all the surfaces on their boat where he wouldn't mind having Elsa. The bed is definitely a good place to start.  “I love you Elsa,” _

 

_ “I love you Liam,” she purrs and kisses him.  _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ It's a quiet evening on the waters as Captain Nemo’s scout ship, The Nautilus sails through the Seine. First mate Liam is on night watch along with two other men. Nemo is in his cabin going over the day’s report.  _

 

_ It's normal for a few boats on the Seine this late in the evening but Liam and the crew don't notice Queen Elsa right in their path.  _

 

_ “I'm hungry,” Liam moans, “Nelson keep watch. I'm going down to the galley to get some grub,” _

 

_ “Aye sir,” _

 

_ A moment after Liam leaves the bridge, there's an abrupt jolt and the ship stops. He turns around and runs back into the bridge, demanding a report.  _

 

_ “What the hell was that, Nelson?!” _

 

_ “I don't know sir. There's something in our way,” he reports. _

 

_ Liam tries to look outside and see what it was but he doesn't see anything, only darkness. He orders two men to come with him as he rushes on deck and goes to the bow. Again, he sees nothing but they would not have stopped abruptly if there was nothing there.  _

 

_ “Sir!” one of the men calls, “You need to come and see this,” _

 

_ Liam rushes over to where the sailor is and there it is: the object that they struck. It's a small boat, hacked into pieces now. She was brand new too by the looks of it. _

 

_ “Wake as many men as you need and get them down here for a search and rescue. Get Nemo too,” Liam orders.  _

 

_ Moments earlier, Liam Jones and his wife Elsa were sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms and jolted awake as they hear the crash.  _

 

_ It feels like a bad dream at first and the boat splits in two and before Liam has time to course correct, a large propeller slices through their cabin and kills them both. Neither of them had a chance to escape.  _

 

_ First Mate Liam meets with his Captain, telling him of the wreck and search for survivors. Nemo calls the coast guard, alerting them of the accident and asks to account for ships that left the docks recently. All are accounted for except for one: Queen Elsa, Captained by Liam Jones as a present to his wife.  _

 

_ Liam goes with the crew to search the Queen Elsa for possible survivors but they don't find any. He finds Liam and Elsa holding each other in their last moment together, dead.  _

 

_ First mate Liam files the report about the crash and sends it back to the docks. The dock master in turn summons Liam’s last contact, Ms. Anastasia Tremaine.  _

 

_ Ana is at home with her boyfriend Will when they get the call. They drive down to the docks right away and demand to talk to first mate Liam and this Captain Nemo. Will stays quiet as Ana tries to get a hold of the situation.  _

 

_ The dock master finally gives Ana a link to Liam and Captain Nemo.  _

 

_ “Ms. Tremaine,” Liam greets, “First, my condolences for your loss...we didn't see them,” _

 

_ “Thank you. Are you sure it was them?” _

 

_ Liam hands the speaker over to Nemo. “Ms. Tremaine, this is Captain Nemo. We confirmed with the dockmaster their boat was the only one unaccounted for,” he says. _

__

_ “I just saw them... Liam gave that boat to her as a birthday gift,” Ana starts, “Oh god, Phoebe...that poor little darling,” _

 

_ “They had a daughter?” _

 

_ “One child, the light of their lives,” Ana cries, and then she remembers the will. She just started filing the paper; it's not even ready to be processed. She will have to rush process it now and make sure Phoebe goes with Killian. That's what Liam and Elsa wanted.  _

 

_ “If there's anything we can do to help, please let us know and that I am sincerely sorry for this tragedy,” Nemo says. _

 

_ “Thank you, Captain,” Ana says, “I believe you and I won't be filing for wrongful death,” _

 

_ She hangs up abruptly and looks at Will.  _

 

_ “They're gone, aren't they?”  _

 

_ “Yeah,” she says, “There's so much I have to do. Make sure the will is processed quickly and everything is in order. Anna is traveling. I need to contact her and Robin needs to take care of Phoebe until all this is sorted,” _

 

_ Will comes over and hugs Ana. “Hey, if you need me to help you with anything, I can. You don't have to do all this by yourself Ana,” he tells her. _

 

_ She finally breaks down sobbing. “I loved them both Will,” she cries, “and Phoebe, this is so unfair to her,” _

 

_ He rubs her back soothingly. “I know love,” he says, “but we're all going to help her get through this, and somehow, make peace with what happened,” _

 

_ “I need to call Robin,” _

 

_ “I’ll take care of it love,” he says.  _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ Will sits alone in the administrative office at the docks, staring at his phone a moment before dialing Robin. He and Liam had been friends for a long time and now, his best friend and Elsa are gone. Will has always been a scoundrel but Liam has always looked out for him like an adopted older brother. Elsa too.  _

 

_ “Get it together mate,” he tells himself, and then calls Robin.  _

 

_ “Hello Will,” Robin greets. _

 

_ There's no way around the inevitable truth. “There's been an accident Robin. Liam and Elsa are gone, mate,” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “They're dead,” Will continues, “I don't know all the details but a scouting ship accidentally ran them through while sailing,” _

 

_ Robin can't believe it. “This is going to devastate Phoebe and Anna, and Killian,” _

 

_ “I know,” he cries, “I feel bad for poor Phoebe. That sweet girl is an orphan now Robin and she's still growing up,” _

 

_ “I know. Listen, I'll try and hold off telling Phoebe for as long as I can,” he promises. _

 

_ “Good,” he says, “I'm going to check in with Ana. Night Robin,” _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Ana has a lot that she needs to process, calls to make but most importantly, she needs to make sure the will is solid. Processing usually takes about a week but they don't have a week. This needs to be done as soon as possible. Will finds her on the pier, looking out onto the Seine.  _

 

_ “Do you need to go back to your office?” he asks her.  _

 

_ “Yes,” she says blankly, “I talked to the dock master and he promised me to keep this quiet for as long as he can. Can you call Anna and let her know what's happened?” _

 

_ “Of course,” he says, kissing her temple, “Robin is going to try and keep Phoebe distracted too,” _

 

_ “She's going to find out eventually,” _

 

_ He sighs. “I know but not now,” he reasons.  _

 

_ Tbc _

 


	24. The End of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re many things Emma, but you’ve never been a good liar,” she laughs, “This is the beginning of the end. Make peace with that now dear,” 

Present Day

 

Anna keeps her word (mostly).  She doesn’t tell Ingrid about Killian’s affair with Emma, but she does tell Kristoff.  When she tells him, he is not as surprised as she is. They’re alone in their room, and Anna cannot believe how he is about the whole thing.  

 

“You realize this is totally against his vows as a priest,” Anna points out, “Not only that, this affair could seriously jeopardize Killian’s chance of keeping custody of Phoebe. She could go into the foster system and if that happens, there’s no stopping Ingrid from adopting her,” 

 

“But he quit being a priest. He’s no longer tied to the Church,” 

 

“Yes, but this affair happened while he was still a priest. I’m not a lawyer, but that’s bad for his case,” she reasons, plopping onto their bed, “I’m not saying Killian is a bad man because he isn’t but Phoebe belongs with family, and we’re her family. Ingrid is her family too, but she barely knows her.  Liam and Elsa wanted her to be with Killian, with us,” 

 

Kristoff sighs. “You don’t think Emma would testify against Killian, on behalf of her mom?” he wonders. 

 

“No. She said that she’s on our side and I believe she is, but that doesn’t mean she’s forbidden from testifying against us,” Anna reasons,  “I had a boyfriend before. He was a lawyer, snobbish and rude, but he’s adequate at what he does. Maybe I can ask him?” 

 

“I hope you don’t mean Hans? Because that man is so unethical, he shouldn’t even have a bar license,” 

 

Anna shrugs. “Maybe not Hans, but I hate worrying about the possibility of losing Phoebe,” she cries. 

 

Kristoff wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek. “I worry too.  But you know what? We need faith that everything will work out in our favor. We don’t know what’s going to happen yet.  Ingrid may come to her senses and realize that filing a suit is pointless. We have Liam and Elsa’s will on our side, and the way I understand how wills work, they are solid,” 

 

~~

 

Ingrid smiles warmly at her house guest as she sits down and hands him hot black tea.  Emma’s at work, which makes this meeting much easier. The other man accepts the cup and sips it slowly, then sets it down on the coffee table.  “Well, I want to thank you again for coming on such short notice. Your litigation schedule is probably full at the moment..” she starts. 

 

“It’s no problem at all Ms. Snow,” he says, “I actually have a tiny clientele, and I happen to be available for whatever you need,” 

 

“Wonderful,” Ingrid claps, “I have some cookies and chocolate chips if you like?” 

 

Hans smiles.  “That sounds lovely Ms. Snow, but you can skip the pleasantries. What’s the case?” 

 

Ingrid sighs.  “It’s complicated,” she starts, “I hope you’re ok with that?” 

 

“Complicated doesn’t scare me.  There’s always a loophole for everything, and my mentor Mr. Gold taught me that,” he says. 

 

“There’s this eight-year-old girl.  She is currently under the custody of a priest, Father Jones. The girl is his niece and she’s my grand niece. I want to sue for custody of the child,” 

 

Hans stares blankly at her.  “Is there a will that says Father Jones has custody of the girl?” 

 

“I suppose there is. I haven’t seen it, but if there were, I assume there’s some clause about the guardian, if he or she is unsuitable to be her parent, the child goes back into the system,” Ingrid guesses. 

 

“Usually such clauses exist.  I’ll see what I can find out and then draft something soon,” he promises, “Is it alright that I share this case with my mentor, Mr. Gold?” 

 

“Of course. Thank you for taking time out to come and see me Mr. Prince,” 

 

Ingrid stands, showing Hans out and as he’s leaving, Emma arrives. She looks at Hans suspiciously and then to her mom.  Ingrid lets her daughter inside and Emma angrily shuts the door behind them. “You’re home early, dear,” she notes. 

 

“I couldn’t focus at work... Was that a lawyer?” 

 

“Yes. He’s working for me. Mr. Prince is looking into filing a petition to sue Father Jones for custody of Phoebe,” she says, sipping her tea. 

 

“You’re actually going through with this?” 

 

Ingrid raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t think I would? Emma, a priest cannot take care of a child. Phoebe needs someone who is completely devoted to her,” 

 

“Father Jones is devoted to Phoebe.  He’s a good parent and he loves her dearly. You can’t take his niece away from him, mom,” Emma pleads, “You have to drop this suit,” 

 

“Mr. Prince will find something,” Ingrid says, “No one is immune to bad deeds, not even men of the cloth,” 

 

Emma sighs. “He is a good man,” she defends, “He’s compassionate, giving, and he loves his niece. They need each other mom.  Don’t separate them,” 

 

 “I need Phoebe too,” 

 

“Why? You barely know her! What makes you a better parent than he is? Why are you doing this?” 

 

Ingrid closes up and she looks sternly at Emma.  “I’m doing what is right for Phoebe,” she hisses, “I have been your parent since you were a young teenager, Emma. Can you honestly say I’m horrible, wicked or evil?” 

 

“No, you’re none of those things,” she confirms, “But I’ve been in the caseworker business for a longtime mom, and there’s a look the loving parents share only for their children that they can’t fake. That look and that feeling is what I look for her in adoptive parents and 90% of the time, I am right.  I can tell you right now, I don’t get that feeling from you. I believe you want to have custody of Phoebe, but it’s not out of the goodness of your heart,” 

 

Ingrid shrugs.  “You’re wrong,” she says. 

 

Emma sighs, trying to think of a different tactic to get her mom to back off. “How come you never told me about your sisters?” 

 

“What do they have to do with this?” 

 

“If there’s no relation, then there’s no need to be on the offensive,” she counters. 

 

“I never spoke of my sisters before because what happened to them is too painful for me to revisit. They were beautiful and wonderful, and I want to remember them as they were,” Ingrid says. 

 

“What happened to them, Mom?” Emma continues, feeling that she is onto something.  She remembers what Ruby dug up on her mom. There was an accident, Ingrid left and then the family stopped contact with her. Ingrid never reached out to them either, and there had to be a reason for that. Was it more than an accident? 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ingrid says. 

 

“You know whatever it is, I’ll find out,” Emma reminds her, “I have good connections, and the truth always has a way of coming out,” 

 

Ingrid bristles. “I have no doubt that you will, but let me make you a promise as well. I know that you’re on Father Jones’ side and you won’t do anything that could hurt your case, but I also noticed something else about you two.  You have a special relationship, don’t you? Whatever his relationship with you is, it is going to be his downfall and he is going to hate you forever if he loses his darling niece. The last thing I want is to see you hurt, but this is one time where your heart can be a bigger danger than you think. Whatever relationship you have with him (aside from your client/contact), I will find out and I will expose you both,” 

 

“That a threat, mom?” 

 

Ingrid smiles.  “I think you know what it is,” 

 

“There’s no relationship,” she assures her, “Whatever you might think, there is _nothing_ between Father Jones and I. The only thing between us is Phoebe’s best interest,” 

 

“You’re many things Emma, but you’ve never been a good liar,” she laughs, “This is the beginning of the end. Make peace with that now dear,” 

 

“The only way this ends is if you drop this suit,” 

 

“I can’t do that,” 

 

Emma sighs. “Then consider this the end of our relationship too,” she says, “I want you to leave. This visit is officially over,”

 

Ingrid starts to go to her room and then stops, turning back to her. “I hope you realize this is a big mistake and fix it before it ruins you,” she tells her. 

 

“I’m not making a mistake,” 

 

~~

 

Emma gives her mom time to pack and then takes the free time to go over to the Jones’ house. She needs to see Killian, but most of all, she needs to warn everyone of Ingrid’s intentions. The custody battle is going forward and they need to know that. Anna lets her in quietly, then lets Killian and Phoebe know that she is there.  Emma’s alone waiting in the living room with Anna, and there’s an uncomfortable silence between them that Emma doesn’t understand.  

 

Killian, Phoebe and Kristoff arrive, and Emma smiles at all of them. “Ingrid is going ahead with filing a petition to formally sue Killian for custody of Phoebe,” she says, “She met with a lawyer today, at my house, of all places,” 

 

“Who was the lawyer?” Anna asks. 

 

Emma shrugs.  “I don’t know. Never got his first name, but he had reddish brown hair, sideburns and a pointy nose,” 

 

“Hans,” Anna breaths. 

 

“You know him?” 

 

“He used to be my boyfriend, but we broke up,” Anna adds, “At least now we know where things stand with your mom,” 

 

“There’s more, isn’t there Swan?” Killian asks. 

 

“Before this happened, I asked a friend of mine to investigate Ingrid and see if there was anything that we could use against her in court. My contact found something but it could also be nothing too; I don’t think it is. It’s about my aunts, or rather Anna’s aunts. There was a police report about the accident. Ingrid’s middle sister mysteriously died and then Ingrid ran away. She dropped all contact with her family.  It could have been an accident but I don't think it was. We could use that against her,” 

 

“Is that it?” Anna asks. 

 

“Yeah,” she says. 

 

“Are you sure?” Anna questions, looking between her and Killian. 

 

“Yeah, it is,” Emma says. 

 

Kristoff tries to get Anna to back off but she isn’t.  “I’m done trying to keep my mouth shut because it concerns everyone in this room! It’s about Phoebe’s future,” she cries, “Emma, I know about yours’ and Killian’s affair,” 

 

“Oh snap,” Kristoff muses. 

 

“Affair?” Phoebe questions. 

 

Emma hesitates and then looks at Killian.  “There was an affair, but it’s over now,” she assures them, “Because we both realized how scandalous things would be if we continued,” 

 

“Are you in love?” Phoebe asks, looking between Emma and her uncle. They can barely look at each other, and Phoebe knows.  “You are in love. Is she why you wanted to stop being a priest?” 

 

“Part of it, but I have other reasons too,” he admits, “I’ve always been a faithful man, but after Liam and Elsa died so suddenly, and they left you behind, it was hard for me to hold onto my belief in God.  How can He take away my brother? Liam was all I had for a long time and then he was gone. I was so angry and disenchanted with my faith. I needed to make a decision one way or another. I needed to leave the Church for me, Phoebe.  I couldn’t continue to preach faith and belief when I stopped believing myself,” 

 

“What about your affair with Emma?” Anna asks. 

 

“I…” 

 

“That was my fault. I started it,” Emma volunteers, “I kissed him first. I started to have feelings for him, and then I started to care about all of you; especially you, Phoebe. When I said that I would stand by you, I meant it.  Because that’s what families do. They stick with each other,” 

 

“There’s no conflict of interest?” Anna wonders. 

 

“There is,” Kristoff adds, “But we can overlook that.  What matters is Phoebe. We can worry about everything else later,” 

 

Anna looks skeptically at her boyfriend.  “About their affair?” 

 

“Between an affair and a potential murder, I think potential murder wins,” he reasons. 

 

“We have to go after her with everything we've got,” Emma continues, “I know her and she isn’t going to stop.” 

 

Before Killian says anything, there’s a knock at their front door.  He excuses himself and everyone else stays behind. He opens the door and there’s Anastasia, Will, Robin and little Roland.  “When I said I needed your services, I didn’t mean for you to bring everyone else,” he teases. 

 

Ana smiles. “I know, but once I told Will about what happened, he told Robin and then Robin booked a flight for himself and Roland and Will wanted to come with me,” she says, “This is a good thing darling because it means there’s a lot of people who love that sweet girl and want what is best for her,” 

 

“Phoebe!” Roland cries, and Phoebe runs into the room, hugging her friend. 

 

Kristoff, Anna and Emma join them.  

 

“Wow! Who are all of you?” Emma wonders. 

 

“Sorry,” Killian apologizes, “Emma, this is Ms. Anastasia Tremaine. I believe you’ve been corresponding with her about Phoebe’s case, and these are Liam’s best mates, Will Scarlet and Robin Locksley. That little man is Roland Locksley,” 

 

Emma shakes all their hands and looks at Killian.  “It’s wonderful to meet you all,” she says, “Emma Swan, Killian and Phoebe’s caseworker -- and friend,” 

 

“I would have sent you an email Emma, but there were many things I needed to do before booking my flight to come here,” Ana starts. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, Ms. Tremaine,” she says, “I’m glad Killian and Phoebe have so many people in their corner. They need that,” 

 

Small things aside, there is a bigger picture, and that’s slowly coming into focus now.  This isn’t the end of everything but a hopeful beginning. 

 

Tbc


	25. Closer to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma looks at him. “Isn't it obvious? It's you, Killian. My feelings for you don't stop just because we're not together anymore,”
> 
> “I thought that we would talk about this later but after I officially leave the church, we could be together Emma. There wouldn't be anything in our way,”

It's a full house. Robin and Will didn't reserve rooms at the hotel, so Anna and Kristoff help make space for them. Emma's sitting alone in Killian's kitchen, upset to leave and go back home. Her mom is probably all moved out by now and on her way to a hotel. 

 

Ingrid has always been there for her since she was thirteen, and now they have a strained relationship from this looming custody battle. 

 

Emma still suspects there is something else going on that her mom doesn't want to address. Maybe it had to do with her aunts (Phoebe's grand aunts)? 

 

“Emma?”

 

Killian walks into the kitchen and sits beside her. “You alright there, Swan?”

 

She smiles at him wearily. “Not really. My mom and I had a fight and told her to leave. She's not dropping this case and I'm so angry with her for being so stubborn,” she cries, “She had the guts to meet with a lawyer in my own house. She didn't even try to hide it,”

 

“There's something else bothering you, though?”

 

“I don't regret my decision to support you, Killian, but this battle is just going to get worse and it's not just Phoebe in the middle of it, it's me too. This isn't going to be easy,”

 

He scratches his ear. “No, I didn't think it would be, but Swan, if you're thinking of bowing out your support, I wouldn't blame you,”

 

“No, I'm not,” she promises, “I know you have Phoebe's best interest at heart. My mom doesn't, and there's something she's hiding from me,”

 

“Something to do with Anna's family?”

 

“ _ If  _ my mom killed her sister, the story of what happened would have to come out at the hearing,” Emma reasons. 

 

Killian places a hand on her. “Whatever happens with you and your mom, you always have a place here Emma,”

 

She smiles softly at him. “Everything is just so complicated. I want you and my mom to get along peacefully but that will never happen... I also want...never mind,”

 

“What else do you want?”

 

Emma looks at him. “Isn't it obvious? It's  _ you,  _ Killian. My feelings for you don't stop just because we're not together anymore,”

 

“I thought that we would talk about this later but after I officially leave the church, we could be together Emma. There wouldn't be anything in our way,”

 

Emma hesitates. “I still don't want you to do that,” she says, “but I also don't want you to be unhappy,”

 

“Being with you would make me happy, Emma,” he declares, “How many times do I have to tell you that you mean everything to me Swan? I love you Emma and I want a life with you, and I hope with that life, you have everything you want; your heart's desire,”

 

There’s something else she wants to say to him but now isn’t the place.  Robin comes into the kitchen suddenly and Emma and Killian turn to him. “Hello mate, Roland’s thirsty. Do you have some milk?” he asks. 

 

Killian gets a glass and pours some milk and then Robin faces Emma.  

 

“I want to thank you again Ms. Swan for helping Killian through everything.  I don’t mean to judge, but I’m not a fan of your adopted mum at the moment,” Robin says.  

 

She smiles at him. “I’m not a fan of hers either; in fact, I kicked her out of my house not long ago. I caught her meeting with a custody lawyer. She’s not backing down and I’m not either. I’ve been a caseworker long enough to recognize parents who truly love their children and the ones who don’t,” 

 

Killian knows this can’t be easy for Emma, and even though he isn’t directly involved, he feels somewhat responsible for the breakdown of the relationship between Emma and Ingrid.  They lived and loved happily before and now, their relationship is broken. Killian gives him a glass of milk. 

 

“Thanks mate,” he says. 

 

“Thank you for coming here, Robin. Yours, Will’s, all your support is greatly appreciated,” Killians tells him. 

 

“I second that thanks,” Emma adds. 

 

“We all love and adore Phoebe. She is a special child, and listen, I loved Liam like a brother, Killian. Will as well. Phoebe in a way is like family, and family looks out for each other,” 

 

“Aye,” he agrees. 

 

Emma smiles at both of them and she’s happy for Killian and Phoebe, that they both have so many people who care and love them.  She’s certain now that her mom probably does not feel the same way about her anymore, not after their fight and she kicked her out of the house.  As heartbreaking as it was to tell Ingrid that, she is glad to have Killian’s love to continue to lift her up. 

 

“Thanks for the milk. Roland and I appreciate it mate,” Robin says and leaves. 

 

Emma looks at Killian and stands.  “I need to get home too,” she starts, and then Killian stops her. 

 

“Swan, you can stay here too, if you like,” he offers, “I know that the house is yours but you shouldn’t be alone now, especially after your fight with your mum,” 

 

“Thanks but I’m a big girl, Killian,” she says, “The offer is greatly appreciated though. Plus, I think you have a full house with Anna, Kristoff, Phoebe and now additional houseguests to accommodate,” 

 

Killian smiles  thoughtfully. “You have to at least come this Sunday, for my last mass,” 

 

“I think I will definitely be there for that,” 

 

“I look forward to seeing you Swan,” he says. 

 

~~

 

After Emma leaves, Phoebe comes to him and asks if Emma is okay. She didn't want to disturb them earlier if they needed a moment. Killian sits down and invites Phoebe to sit with him. 

 

“Phoebe, there's something you need to understand. Emma and I...we…”

 

“You don't love her anymore?”

 

Killian blushes and scratches his ear. Of course, he still loves her; he always will, but that's not the point he was trying to make. “Emma and I, we have a complicated relationship. Us being together isn't that simple,” he says. 

 

“If you quit church, then you and Emma can get married and she will be my aunt,” Phoebe reasons, “I know it's complicated now, but you two clearly love each other, and deserve to be happy together. I want that for you both,”

 

“Phoebe…”

 

“Uncle Killian, I know you love me and want what's best for you but I also know you want a life with her too,” she says, “It's okay,”

 

Killian doesn't know what to say. Phoebe has always been good and compassionate, and now this sweet girl is pushing him towards the great love of his life because she doesn't want him to be miserable.  

 

He had hoped that maybe his relationship with Emma would be different after he left the church, but he was also worried about how their relationship would be received.  Phoebe’s blessing gives him hope things will work out and bring him a little closer to his future...and the home he wants for himself. 

 

Tbc


	26. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Gospel reading, it’s time for his homily.  He stands and goes to the front, looking out at his congregation, and he finds Emma’s face in the crowd. She smiles encouragingly and then he also spots Phoebe and she smiles at him too. Two of the most important ladies’ in his life giving him strength. 

Saturday evening Killian goes to bed early after spending the day writing his last homily. He struggled a few times and then did something he hadn't done since he learned of his brother and sister-in-law’s death. 

 

He prayed and sketched. He prayed to the Lord to give him strength and inspiration to put into words what he wanted to say, and then he drew. 

 

He studied art in college and he was good at drawing. Killian wanted to pursue it, but he also needed to be practical about getting a regular job later, but in the meantime, he enjoyed art class and listening to his professor, Milah Gold, teach about her love for art and drawing. 

 

Killian didn't know it at the time, but she was in love with him, and after the semester ended, they pursued a relationship and then Milah died of a sudden heart attack. She had a weak heart and one too many fights with her husband (the last one about him because he knew about their affair). Killian felt guilty after Milah died that he entered the priesthood. 

 

His behavior didn't make any sense to Liam, but he supported him. That was a long time ago, before Elsa and Phoebe. But being in the church gave him a sense of purpose, and he could start fresh and stay away from love. Love only ruined him and, ironically, love has given him a new purpose again.

 

The church used to be a sanctuary for him, but he has a new sanctuary now, Emma. She's where he wants to be and he's found his home in her. He just needs to get through tomorrow's mass and then he can start a new life with Emma, if she wants him. 

 

~~

 

Killian wakes before everyone showers, makes his breakfast and then goes to church. He leaves Anna and Kristoff notes that his last mass will be at 9:30 a.m. It's about 8:30 am and it only takes a few minutes to dress but he needs this time alone to reflect. 

 

He goes to the chapel to pray, and Mother Superior finds him. “I thought that I would find you here,” she notes, “Are you ready?” 

 

“For my last Mass? Yes,” he says. 

 

Mother Superior studies him curiously.  “That’s good that you’re ready, but actually, I was referring to being ready to become a full-time parent. Are you ready?” 

 

“I wasn’t sure before, but I am now.  I have help too. My sister-in-law Anna and Kristoff,” he reasons, “It helps to have a support system like them,” 

 

“I’m glad that you have your family to help you,” she says, “And I wish you all the best of luck. Ms. Swan is helping too?” 

 

“Yes, Ms. Swan has become a valuable asset,” he concurs,  _ and the one person he hopes to share a future with one day _ . 

 

Mother Superior sighs and comes to sit by him. “When you first came here, I didn't think you belong here. I could tell you were uncertain of yourself, but I gave you a chance to fit in,” she starts, “Not everyone finds their path right away. Sometimes it takes time to figure out where you belong,”

 

Killian looks at her curiously. “You think I'm making the wrong decision to leave the church?” 

 

“It's not my place to say. I can't force you to stay, but I can't keep you from leaving either. You have to find your own path Killian and no one can tell you if it is right or wrong. Only you can decide. But off the record, I think you're making a mistake. However, I also understand that your circumstances have changed. I've heard rumors of a possible custody battle with Ms. Swan’s adoptive mother?”

 

“That is likely to come, yes. All the more reason to leave the church now and avoid scandal,” he says.

 

“Is that your only reason for leaving? - and may I remind you, lying is a sin,”

 

Killian sighs. “I've lost my faith, Mother. It started after I heard the news of my brother and sister-in-law’s death but I'm also questioning other things. I shouldn't be a man of God when I don't even believe anymore,”

 

“That’s fair,” she concurs, “Faith is...it's everything but I hope after you leave, consider this place a sanctuary you can come back to one day,”

 

He smiles at her quaintly as she stands and leaves. 

 

A short time after she leaves, Killian leaves the chapel too and starts getting ready for his last Mass.

 

It’s 9:15 a.m. and parishioners should be starting to arrive for the 9:30 Mass. He gets dressed himself and then meets the altar boys by the entrance, ready to officiate. As he walks down the aisle, he sees Anna, Kristoff, Phoebe, Emma and Robin, Roland, Will and Anastasia, smiling at him fondly.  

 

He arrives at the altar and looks at everyone, all his parishioners and sighs.  It’s a packed house, and most don’t know that this is his last mass except for a few. He notices that Mother Superior is there, too. Killian makes the sign of the cross and opens with a prayer, doesn’t mention that this will be his last mass because he wants to save that for his homily.  

 

After the Gospel reading, it’s time for his homily.  He stands and goes to the front, looking out at his congregation, and he finds Emma’s face in the crowd. She smiles encouragingly and then he also spots Phoebe and she smiles at him too. Two of the most important ladies’ in his life giving him strength. 

 

“The last time I spoke in front of a crowd, it was at my brother and sister-in-law’s funeral, in England.  It was a difficult time for my family and I. Then I found out that Liam and Elsa made me the guardian of their child, my niece Phoebe.  What do I know about being a parent? My mother died when I was a boy, and then my father abandoned Liam and me. Liam raised me, and then he met Elsa, they married and became parents,” he starts, “I learned these past couple of weeks that being a parent, it means more than being there for someone whose care is entrusted to you. It also means doing what is right for that child, _ for you Phoebe _ and that’s what I’m going to do, starting today,” 

 

“Today is my last Mass as your priest and there are many reasons why I am choosing to leave the church; chief among them is that it is my duty to be a full-time parent to my niece but also to do what is right for meself.   There are many paths in life, and honestly, this is the last path I ever expected to take, but the truth is, I don’t belong here anymore. My place is with my family and doing what I need to do to keep us together because I need to have faith in that first before I can have faith in anything else,” 

 

There’s some rumblings in the crowd that doesn't surprise him; most people he thinks are probably upset over the fact that he puts faith in family before faith in this religion.  But no one has walked out yet and there appear to be a few curious listeners. 

 

“Faith is an interesting concept.  We have faith in a lot of different things, for different reasons, and it is the driving force for everything we do. Everyone should have faith and you know, it doesn’t have to be religion but I do think it is important to have that. We also need to have faith in each other, and just to believe in something in general. I wasn’t sure what to believe in after Liam and Elsa died. I even questioned how I could put faith in a God that took away the two people I love the most in this world. Or how could He allow a sweet little girl to grow up without her parents guiding her? It still isn’t fair, but I do believe now that everything I have been through up to this point has been for a reason,” 

 

“My brother always wanted me to be closer to home. He and Elsa wanted me to have a bigger role in Phoebe’s life, rather than watch her grow up from afar. I miss my brother greatly but I also see him in a different light than I did before. Not too long ago, I viewed a short movie he left with my niece. In it, he revealed his insecurities and worries about being a new father, fears that came from being abandoned at a young age by our own father. I always thought Liam was strong and brave, and there was nothing that could shake him but watching that video was the first time I had seen him so vulnerable and honest. I always viewed my brother on this high pedestal but after that video, I realized, he was human. He’s brave for letting me on that side of him.  I need his strength now to do what I need to, to be there for my niece and protect my family. They’re my new purpose now, my mission and I hope I have your faith and support in this because I need it, now more than ever. Thank you,” 

 

Killian sighs as he sits back down, and then he starts to hear clapping in the back of the church, followed by more applause. Everyone is applauding his homily. 

 

He didn’t expect his last homily to have such an impact. 

 

~~

 

After the Mass, Killian is bombarded with parishioners from his congregation wishing him well and telling him that his homily was a beautiful goodbye.  Most everyone is understanding and thoughtful, which still surprises him, and then Emma finally finds him. He smiles lovingly. 

 

“I don’t go to church often, but that was a very beautiful homily you gave,” she compliments. 

 

He blushes. “I had some inspiration,” 

 

“Did you?” 

 

Killian blushes harder. “Aye, but I can’t exactly talk about it now,” he teases. 

 

“Uncle Killian!” Phoebe cries, giving him a big hug. “I am very proud of you. It was very brave of you to say what you did,” 

 

“The homily was a beautiful Killian,” Anna says. 

 

“I liked it,” Kristoff adds.  

 

“We all liked it mate,” Robin says, finding them. 

 

Suddenly, someone taps on his shoulder and Killian turns around, expecting to greet another parishioner, but instead there's a man in a suit with an envelope. “I’m not accepting donations,” he notes. 

 

He smiles. “This isn’t a donation Father. You’ve been served. Have a nice day,” he says, giving him the envelope and then walking away. 

 

“Hans?!” 

 

Hans turns around and looks at Anna. “Oh, Anna, sorry, I did not see you there,” he says.

 

“How could you do this?” 

 

He shrugs. “Don’t act so surprised Anna,” he tells her and then sees Kristoff, “See you in court,” 

 

Emma comes closer to him. “It’s okay, Killian,” she assures him, “We’re going to fight this,” 

 

Killian feels confident that they will, but he also does not know what kind of case Ingrid has against him and that’s what worries him. He looks at the subpoena and the date on it says that he is supposed to appear in court  _ tomorrow _ . 

 

“Bloody hell,” he breaths. 

 

tbc


	27. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Emma says, taking his hand, “Everything is going to be okay, Killian. Phoebe isn’t going anywhere. She belongs here with you, in this house,” 

Killian has rarely been so blindsided before.  Thankfully, the morning Mass was his last so he can focus on briefing Anastasia about the trial tomorrow.  She is surprisingly calm about the whole thing. 

 

“There’s no need to worry darlings," she says, “I have this. Ingrid Snow will not take Phoebe from you and this family,” 

 

Emma smiles  thoughtfully.  “Thank you, Ms. Tremaine, for all your help,” 

 

“No worries,” Ana says, “Everyone have a good sleep tonight, especially you,” looking at Phoebe and Killian. 

 

Ana and Will retire, and Robin takes Roland to his room.  It’s still early in the day, but Phoebe is a bit tired from having to wake early for her uncle’s last mass so she takes a nap.  Anna and Kristoff retire too, leaving Emma and Killian alone. 

 

“Hey,” Emma says, taking his hand, “Everything is going to be okay, Killian. Phoebe isn’t going anywhere. She belongs here with you, in this house,” 

 

He smiles at her.  “Thank you, Swan for your reassurance,” he says and takes her other hand in his, “Now, that we’re alone and I’m no longer a priest, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” 

 

“I know what this is,” she stops him, “and I want to say _yes_ but not yet, Killian,” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

Emma’s not sure what to say, so she kisses him softly instead. “Just be patient,” she says, “We’ll get there, I promise,” 

 

She starts to leave and then Killian asks her to stay.  “The trial is tomorrow... you can stay here if you like,” he offers. 

 

“Killian,” 

 

“I know I asked you before but I want you to stay and I want you to be there tomorrow, Swan,” he continues, “I can take the couch and you can take the bed if you’re so worried about appearances,” 

 

“I have a house,” she reminds him. 

 

“I know what you do and it’s a lovely house, but I think we can make room for you here,” 

 

Emma hesitates and then accepts, kissing his cheek. 

 

~~

 

Everyone wakes early the following day and gets ready for a court hearing.  They all have to be down at the courthouse at 11:30 a.m. Anastasia and Will leave a note in the kitchen that they’ve already left.  With everyone so busy getting ready, they barely notice Emma waking and then Anna bumps into her. 

 

“Ms. Swan, I didn’t realize you were still here,” she says. 

 

“Killian invited me to stay. I’m coming with you guys to courthouse,” 

 

“I see. So you stayed here last night?”

 

Emma shrugs.  “I did,” she confirms,  “You know I want everything to work out for all of you.  I know my mom thinks she has Phoebe’s best intentions at heart but she doesn’t. The judge, whoever he or she is, will see that,” 

 

“You’re not just saying that because you’re in love with Killian?” 

 

“No,” she fumes, “This may shock you Anna, but I care a lot about Phoebe too. That little girl belongs here. She has her best chance for a happy life here. I won’t deny that I love Killian. I know my feelings for him can be a conflict of interest, but I also take my job seriously too,” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Anna sighs, “Ever since I found out about your affair, I’ve been questioning your intentions. If you’re here for him or for Phoebe?” 

 

“I’m here for _all of you_ , Anna,” she says, “If I didn’t believe that you could make a good home for Phoebe, I would be siding with my mom on this one, but I’m not,” 

 

Anna smiles. “Good point,” she reasons. “I’m sorry Emma,” 

 

Emma smiles and hugs her.  “I understand your concern,” she reflects. 

 

“What’s going on?” Killian asks, startling both women. 

 

“Just a misunderstanding that’s been taken care of now,” Anna says, “Ready to go?” 

 

“Aye. I think everyone else is too,” 

 

“Good,” Emma says. 

 

~~

 

As everyone is leaving the house, Regina notices more than the Jones and confronts them. “What the hell is this Ms. Swan?” she demands, “This is a house, not a motel,” 

 

“Regina now is not the time. We have to get to the courthouse,” she says. 

 

“Courthouse, why?” 

 

Emma moans. “For Phoebe’s custody hearing,” she continues. 

 

Regina looks at Killian, Phoebe, Anna and Kristoff and then she sees Robin and Roland. “Maybe I can help them,” she offers. 

 

“What can you do?” 

 

“Before I was a realtor, I studied law. My mother wanted me to be a lawyer, I actually went to law school and all that stuff,” 

 

“That’s great Regina, but Killian has a lawyer and she’s expecting us at the courthouse,” 

 

“I still want to come with,” 

 

Killian sighs. “We don’t have time to talk about this, so if you want to come along, you can,” 

 

“I can drive you all,” 

 

~~

 

Once they arrive at the courthouse, Killian calls Anastasia to figure out where they should go and she directs them to the courtroom. Everyone files inside and before Regina goes in, she notices the name of the judge hearing the case and grumbles. Robin stops and looks at her. “Something wrong?” he asks. 

 

“It’s my sister, she’s the judge,” she says. “Zelena,"

 

“Is that a problem?” 

 

“Depends,” Regina muses, “But I don’t think it’s anything to worry about now,” 

 

Robin escorts Regina inside the courtroom and they take their seats in the observation area while Killian and Phoebe sit with Anastasia as she prepares her opening statement. Hans is seated at the adjacent table, and Killian notices there is a second attaché case there.  Then he sees Mr. Gold enter the courtroom and sit beside Hans.  

 

Of all the lawyers Hans could be associated with, it had to be the husband of his former lover, Milah.  Gold knows all about his and Milah’s affairs, and he could seriously damage his chances for custody of Phoebe.  The bailiff comes out and announces the judge. Zelena comes in and sits, her red hair in a tight bun and looks at Killian. 

 

“This is a preliminary hearing for the custody trial Jones vs. Snow,” she starts, “Before we get started, I want to thank everyone for attending and say a quick hello to the girl of the hour, Phoebe Jones. Hello sweetie,” 

 

Phoebe sort of smiles at Zelena and then puts on her serious face.

 

Zelena looks at Anastasia and Hans.  “Ms. Tremaine, you’re up first with your opening statement,” she says. 

 

“Thank you, your honor,” Ana says,  “My name is Anastasia Tremaine. I have been a family friend of Jones’ for a long time. I knew Liam and Elsa Jones.  They were good people. Elsa was my best friend and I thought of her as a sister, Liam, the strict older brother, and since their death, I’ve been acting as Killian Jones’ lawyer.  Liam and Elsa designated Killian as Phoebe’s sole guardian in their will, should anything ever happen to one or both of them,” 

 

“Phoebe Jones is why we are all here today. Her parents wanted her to be with her family, and that’s where she has been for the last month: with her family. To take care of her away from that now and put her with a woman she barely knows would be a mistake.  Phoebe Jones doesn’t know Ingrid Snow and Ingrid Snow does not know Phoebe. Ingrid only recently found out that Phoebe is her grand niece. I can’t speak for Ms. Snow about why she thinks she is a better choice to take care of Phoebe, but I know who I stand behind: Killian Jones,” 

 

Zelena sighs. “Thank you,  Ms. Tremaine, for that. Mr. Prince, your turn,” she says. 

 

“Your honor, my name is Hans Prince and I represent Ingrid Snow.  Ingrid Snow is a generous and beautiful woman, and she’s been slighted by her own flesh and blood. She made a mistake a long time ago with her sisters, and Ms. Snow has paid for that mistake every day of her life, but that mistake is no reason why she can’t make up for it now, with Phoebe,”

 

“Um,” Zelena interrupts, “Sorry dear but what mistake are you referring to?” 

 

“Nothing relevant to today’s proceedings,” Hans continues. 

 

Zelena smiles. “Actually dear, if what you’re talking about is somewhat related to the case proceedings, you have to reveal it. It’s called ``discovery.” 

 

Hans looks at Gold, who just sighs. 

 

“Well then, I would like to start over with my opening statement,” Hans says, “May I?”

 

“No,”

 

Hans looks at Ingrid and Gold. “Okay. I want to finish with, I think my client has more experience as a foster mom than Mr. Jones has as a parent and a former priest, really? That is all, and I would like to introduce my mentor, who is sitting in on these proceedings, Robert Gold,”

 

“Your honor, if I may?” Mr. Gold asks, “I would like to count myself as a co-attorney for Ms. Ingrid Snow,”

 

“Granted, especially since the one she currently has doesn't seem to know what the bloody hell he is doing,”

 

Gold smiles and looks at Killian. “History is an interesting concept, especially because history tells us where we've been and who we are now. Everyone in this courtroom has history, whether it is recent or late. Everyone is connected, as I am to Mr. Jones. Because I know him intimately from a previous life before he became a priest and that puts me in a unique position to speak of the character he was then and how his behavior might be repeated now,”

 

“Intriguing Mr. Gold. Please continue,”

 

“I know from personal experience Mr. Jones seduced my wife and they had an affair, then he escaped persecution by joining the priesthood. The church was a sanctuary for him until recently,”

 

“I object your honor,” Ana interrupts, “Mr. Gold is making assumptions about my client’s reasons for leaving the church without actual evidence for why he left,”

 

“Yes, sustained,” Zelena agrees, “Sorry darling but assumptions are not facts,”

 

“Indeed they aren't but here is a fact: Killian Jones is unfit to be a parent. He seduced my wife away from me and then he seduced Ms. Swan while still a priest with the Catholic Church and acting as Phoebe’s guardian. He tossed aside his vows and willingly gave into an affair with a woman who was supposed to act in the best interests of the child,”

 

Emma and Killian stare blankly at Gold. There is no way he could have known about their affair. Emma never admitted it to Ingrid and they were careful not to give it away. 

 

“I strongly object to this allegation,” Ana fumes.

 

“Yes, I hear you Ms. Tremaine, but I want to know how Mr. Gold knows this,” 

 

Gold smiles. “I know because, for the last couple of days since my student informed me of this case, I have been following Mr. Jones,” he says.

 

“That isn't creepy at all,” Regina remarks.

 

“Ms. Swan attended his last Mass yesterday and I saw her touch him intimately; such blatant displays of affection when he doesn't even have his collar removed yet -- or perhaps they've already shared each other's bed and can't wait to have each other again,”

 

“This is absurd!” Ana shouts, “These are baseless accusations. Killian Jones was a devoted man to the church and he left for personal reasons, the primary being so he can focus on parenting Phoebe,”

 

Zelena sighs and asks Killian to stand. “What do you have to say about these accusations against you? May I remind you, if you lie, you will be held in contempt of court,” 

 

Killian looks at Emma and Phoebe, mouths that he's sorry and looks at Zelena. He could not lie. “I left the church for myself, for Phoebe and for Ms. Swan because I do want a life with her. I want to marry her because I am deeply, passionately in love with her and I want a perfect happily ever after where I can have it all but that's not possible, is it? But if I could, I would choose a life with Ms. Swan and with my niece because I truly love them both,”

 

Zelena smiles. “That was the beautiful Mr. Jones. Unfortunately, your admission automatically disqualifies you for custody of your niece unless there is reason why Ingrid Snow should not have custody,” 

 

Emma comes forward and whispers to Ana. “Call me,” 

 

“What?”

 

“Do it,”

 

Ana sighs, “Your honor, I would like to call Ms. Emma Swan to testify,” 

 

Zelena waves her hand, allowing it. 

 

“Your honor, I am Emma Swan, a social worker. I've been working on the Jones case and I can tell you, between my adoptive mother and Killian Jones, Phoebe has a better chance at happiness with her uncle,”

 

“I'm sorry, Ingrid Snow is your adoptive mother and she is also Phoebe's great-aunt. Is that what you're saying?” Zelena interrupts. 

 

“Yes,”

 

Zelena shakes her head. “Well, this case just keeps on getting interesting,” she notes, “It's like this is one big soap opera drama, complete with all the juicy twists and turns,”

 

“Ingrid Snow is my adopted mom and I know her well, or at least I thought I did. She had two sisters once, and then one of them died and Ingrid ran away. I don't know what happened, but knowing my mom, I think she's been trying to make amends for whatever happened for a long time. But taking a little girl away from her family to assuage her own guilt is wrong,”

 

“I'm going to need time to make my decision, but I see no reason to prolong proceedings after today,” Zelena reasons, “Adjourned for one hour,”

 

Zelena walks out and goes to her office. 

 

“Anastasia, how do you think it's going?” Anna asks.

 

“Do I think we have a chance? I'd be lying if I said yes,”

 

~~

 

Zelena sits in her chair, taking a sip of her tea. She's heard many cases before, but this one is definitely the most entertaining. Cora has always taught her, whenever she is stuck, to look at the facts and make a judgment based on that. She thinks neither Ms. Snow nor Jones are saints, but then again, who is ever perfect? She trusts Jones's sincerity, but there's something about Ingrid that gives her chills. 

 

But Jones admitted to an affair while still a priest and then there's whatever happened in Ms. Snow’s past. 

 

Someone knocks on her door and she reluctantly lets them come in. She doesn't see anyone and then Phoebe comes into view. 

 

“Oh hello sweetie,” she says, “what are you doing back here?”

 

Phoebe sits down. “Everyone is talking about where I belong, but no one has asked me where I want to be,” she says.

 

Zelena smiles. “That's because you're a child and it's up to us adults to make the right decision for you,” 

 

“I understand. I'm eight, but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about where I want my home to be. I love my uncle Miss Judge Lady and I don't know Ingrid well enough to say I feel the same way. But if I have to live with her, please don't cut out my uncle from my life forever. Despite what he's done, he is a good person and my parents would not have entrusted me to him if they didn't think he wasn't suitable,”

 

“Your parents' will,”

 

“They wanted me to be with him and there was no mention of Ingrid. Maybe I could learn to love Ingrid with time, but home is supposed to be about being with the people you truly love and I truly love my uncle Killian, aunt Anna and Kristoff; even Emma,” Phoebe continues. 

 

Zelena sighs and wipes tears from her eyes. “Your uncle’s behavior doesn't bother you?”

 

Phoebe shrugs. “I think what happened was inevitable. But what do I know? I'm just an eight-year-old from London who lives in the States and loves chocolate. Anyway, I just wanted you to know where I stand,”

 

~ 

 

Zelena comes out earlier than expected and she calls Ana to the bench. “I have two questions for you dear. First, did you send Phoebe to talk to me? And second, may I see the will?”

 

“No, I didn't,” she says, “I do have a copy of Liam and Elsa’s will,”

 

Ana retrieves the will from her case and gives it to Zelena. There is a clause that if Killian is unfit to parent Phoebe, she goes into the foster system and once that happens, Ingrid can legally adopt Phoebe. 

 

“Thank you, dear,” she says, giving the will back to her, “I'm ready to give my decision. Everyone, please stand. I have decided to award supervised custody to Ingrid Snow and I also recommend putting Killian Jones on probation. If he can prove that he is a better candidate for custody, I may award him custody and Ingrid Snow will have partial rights to visitation. Court adjourned,”

 

“Um, Judge Mills, who will supervise Ingrid Snow?” Ana asks. 

 

Zelena looks at Emma. “She's your mother and you are Phoebe's caseworker. The job is yours. That also means Ms. Snow that you cannot leave the city without consulting me or Phoebe’s former guardian,” she says.

 

Ingrid finally speaks. “I don't understand: I have custody, but do I not have full control over my decisions?”

 

“This is supervised custody dear, and your daughter lives here, so here is where she will supervise you,” Zelena clarifies. 

 

At least Phoebe is not leaving Boston, and Emma will be keeping a strict eye on her mother.

 

“If there's nothing else, court is adjourned,”

 

Phoebe looks at Killian and she hugs him.  “No matter what, your house will always be home. I love you uncle Killian,” she cries. 

 

“I love you too Phoebe,” he cries. 

 

Then Phoebe turns to Anna and Kristoff, “I love you two, also.” 

 

“This isn’t over Phoebe,” Anna assures the girl, “We’re going to fight to get you back. At least Emma will still be around to monitor Ingrid,” 

 

Ingrid comes to Phoebe. “Phoebe, it’s time you take you home,” she tells her. 

 

Phoebe scowls at her.  “You’re my guardian, but your house is not where I belong,” she retorts. 

 

“My home is yours,” she says, “So come on honey,” 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving, had a good one!


	28. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Father Jones isn’t exactly a role model himself,”
> 
> That’s when Emma slaps her mom. The action surprises both women, and Ingrid is clearly shaken. She’s never laid a hand on Emma, and yet her own adopted daughter just slapped her. 
> 
> “Killian Jones is the best man I know. He deeply loves Phoebe, and I admire his great love for his niece. His love also happens to be unselfish, and he is a far better person than you,”

Instead of taking everyone home, Regina drives to the nearest bar and offers to buy drinks. It's not a celebration, but she knows that after Zelena handed down her decision, everyone is going to need something to help make sense of the situation.

“Look on the bright side,” Regina offers, “Phoebe is still in Boston, Emma will be able to keep an eye on her and Ingrid and you can still get Phoebe back. This isn't over,”

“Regina's right mate,” Robin adds, “Things can still change,”

Killian smiles at them. “Thank you for your optimism, but I failed. I didn't just fail Phoebe. I failed Liam and Elsa. The pair of them must be looking down from heaven and be so disappointed,” he says.

“You think that you ruined your niece’s life, but I did,” a voice says.

Killian looks up and there's a young man sitting at the bar, drinking some rum.

“It was my fault that your niece became an orphan that night. I was on duty and I let my attention slip for a moment, and that was all it took to destroy three lives,” the boy continues.

“Who are you?” Killian asks.

Anastasia comes back from the bathroom and confronts Liam. “Lieutenant Jones, what the bloody hell are you doing here?”

Killian starts laughing and Anna, Kristoff and all his friends stare at him oddly and then to the stranger.

“I think now might be a good time to head home,” Kristoff suggests, gently putting a hand on Anna’s shoulder.

“But Killian?” Anna protests, “Wait, who is he? Do you know him?”

He would not say.

“Killian doesn't, but I do,” Ana admits, “Lieutenant Liam Jones,”

“Like Liam,” she notes, “Liam and Jones are such common names, like Christopher and Smith,”

Regina stands. “I'll take them home,” she volunteers, escorting everyone out except for Liam, Ana and Killian.

Killian turns to Anastasia. “You knew that he was the one navigating the boat that killed Liam and Elsa?”

“I did darling,” she says, “But I didn't know that he would find you--and why exactly are you here?”

Liam looks at both of them and sighs. “After the accident, I felt horrible. I wasn't demoted, but I still felt I should have been punished. Nemo wanted me to forget about it, accidents happen all the time but I couldn't let it go. I started researching my victims,”

“That's not at all creepy,” Ana notes sarcastically.

“I found out Liam was a captain and both he and Elsa served in the navy. Then, I started searching even farther back and I found something I wasn't expecting. Liam and I, we more than share the same name...we also had the same father, Brennan Jones. Killian, I'm your half-brother,”

Ana stares blankly at the boy and looks at Killian. Things just got really complicated very quickly.

“I just lost my niece today,” Killian starts, “It took me a long while to make peace with losing my brother and now, I find out that the person responsible for taking him away from me is my own blood. This is too much,”

“I don't expect your forgiveness…”

“Then why come and find me at all?!” Killian cries, “What do you want from me?”

Liam sighs. “I have a few memories of my father, our father. I know it's probably a few decades late, but can you tell me about him?” he asks.

Killian laughs. “Sorry brother but I have even fewer good memories about the man. He abandoned Liam and me as children and I assume, judging by your age, he found your mother and then sired you,”

“He died of a heart attack when I was ten, and my mother died earlier. I was put into the system and then Nemo adopted me, but I always wondered if Dad had more kids out there. Then the accident happened and--I just remember thinking after I heard their names, especially Liam's, this couldn't be just a tragic coincidence. There had to be more, and then I found you,”

Killian looks at Ana. 

 

“I knew them, dear. They were my friends and I loved them like family,” she cries, “Because of you darling, a little girl is an orphan. You took away the two people she loved most in this world,”

“I don't expect forgiveness for my carelessness. That's not why I came,”

“I can't make up fluffy stories about a man who abandoned me,” Killian notes.

“I know. I was sort of hoping to hear about my old man, maybe I could get to know the brother (and the older brother) I never got to?”

Killian doesn't know what to say. Mostly, he's feeling overwhelmed. He lost his brother, his niece and he seems to have gained a brother. In a normal situation, he would be happy to find a new family. Anna was happy to find Ingrid and then he became upset with her because she wanted to get to know her aunt, and the possibility of Ingrid finding out about Phoebe.  Ingrid still found out about Phoebe and Killian still ended up losing her.

Now, he’s found his brother and he is responsible for the accident that killed Liam and Elsa, making Killian, his niece’s guardian.  It’s a double-edged sword. Killian loves his niece, truly, but meeting his brother, reminds him of the brother he lost. Killian barely remembers Brennan Jones, but he remembers the anguish he and Liam felt after he left. And was his brother so easy to replace that he named his new son after him? 

“Look, Killian,” Liam continues, sensing his hesitation, “I get it. You knew Liam, you two were together with your whole life and now there’s me. I looked him up, I know details about the man but I don’t want to replace him. All I want is to have some sort of place in your life, and maybe with time, you can forgive me?”

Killian still doesn't really know what to say. Ana, he can tell, is more cautious about him than he is; which is understandable. She was very close to Liam and Elsa and probably has a deep hatred for this kid.

“Ana,” Killian starts and beckons her for a moment, “What do you think?”

“I don't trust him. He sounds sincere, but it's not up to me about what you should do,” she says.

Killian gives Ana some cab money to pay for her fare back to his house. “Take it and I know we lost today, but you did an amazing job standing up for Phoebe and me,” he says.

Ana smiles and hugs him. “Thank you, Killian,” she says and takes her leave.

After she's gone, Killian goes back to the bar and approaches Liam.  “I think we should take a walk,” he suggests.

 

~~

 

It's almost the end of summer, Killian realizes as he walks with Liam from the bar to a nearby park. Soon, it will be fall and Phoebe will be starting a new school. The brothers sit down on a bench and Liam can tell that he's still distracted.

“You're thinking about her, aren't you?” he asks, “Your niece, _our_ niece, I guess. She must be a very special kid,”

Killian smiles. “Phoebe is the sweetest, loveliest eight year old. She has her mother's sweetness and grace, as stubborn as her dad, but a spunk and excitement that's all her own. Liam and Elsa paid for my plane ticket back to the U.K. to attend Phoebe's baptism,” he says, “I watched her grow up from afar. I wasn't there for every important milestone in her life, but Liam and Elsa always made sure I was included, and then they made me her guardian, and now I'm not even that anymore,”

“I'm sorry about Phoebe,” he says.

“Thank you,” Killian sighs, looking him over, “You don't have an accent,”

Liam smiles, “It's not that noticeable, is it? Mom was an American. I have dual citizenship,” he says, “What about Phoebe's parents?”

“Liam and I are Brits; Elsa was an American. She and her sister transferred to the U.K., and Elsa was assigned to Liam's office. They started dating and the rest is history. I still miss them, but it doesn't hurt as much that they're gone. What hurts more now is losing Phoebe,”

~~

 

Emma is trying to remain as calm as possible, driving her mom back home.  She is furious with her and the judge for granting Ingrid custody of Phoebe.  Phoebe’s sitting in the backseat but occasionally shares looks with Emma over their shared displeasure at the situation.  Ingrid doesn’t seem to care about their mutual hatred of her. 

Emma pulls up in her driveway, turns off the Bug and lets everyone out.  Once everyone is inside the house, Emma directs Phoebe to her new room and then Emma comes back to Ingrid. Emma stares coldly at her mom, but Ingrid tries to talk first. “Emma, I understand that you’re upset…” she starts.

“Upset doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Emma retorts, “You took a sweet girl from her home and her family.  Phoebe found her home and now she has a new place here with you, and it’s not where she should be,”

“Father Jones isn’t exactly a role model himself,”

That’s when Emma slaps her mom. The action surprises both women, and Ingrid is clearly shaken. She’s never laid a hand on Emma, and yet her own adopted daughter just slapped her. 

“Killian Jones is the best man I know. He deeply loves Phoebe, and I admire his great love for his niece. His love also happens to be unselfish, and he is a far better person than you,”

Ingrid backs away from Emma.  “I thought whatever was going on between you two, maybe it was a fling or something, but now I see, it’s more than that.  You’re in love with each other and in any other situation, I would be happy for Emma, but this love, the love you two have, that’s selfish. The love I have for Phoebe, that’s pure,” she defends.

“You think it is, Mom, but I think we both know that it isn’t. You’re still trying to make amends for something,”

“There’s nothing I have to make amends for,” Ingrid muses.

“If there’s nothing at all, then why did you do this?” Emma asks.

~~

The mood is still somber at the Jones house.  It’s quieter, too. Everyone is in their own little corner, still trying to come to terms with what happened.  Anna’s in Phoebe’s room, lying on her bed with Kristoff. The house feels empty, different without Phoebe there.  Phoebe is the reason why everyone came together and now it feels like the Jones family has lost their purpose. 

“We shouldn’t have lost her,” Anna says finally, “Phoebe should be here with us,”

Kristoff takes her hand in his and gently rubs her palm. “I know, but look, we’re not going to stop fighting,” he reminds her, “Phoebe isn’t gone, gone. We know where she is, at Emma’s house. Ingrid is not allowed to leave the state without notifying Killian. We still have her stuff, too; everything is here,”

“We could keep some of it,” Anna muses.

“Phoebe will probably want the DVD, though. The only thing she has left from Liam and Elsa,”

“The DVD,” Anna says, bolting up,  “If Liam and Elsa left that to her, there’s a chance that there is more on there than we realize,”

Kristoff sits up finally. “Like a subliminal message or something?” he asks.

Anna looks at him seriously and starts going through Phoebe’s desk, looking for the DVD, and then Kristoff finds it on the dresser.  They take it to Killian’s computer and pop it in. There are no chapter markers, so they have to wait through the initial movies and then it comes to a new, unseen part. 

The camera is placed steadily in front of a dresser and in what looks like a bedroom. Then Elsa comes into view and sits down.

Anna smiles a little, seeing her big sister again and then her smile fades seeing Elsa so distressed.  “I’ve been reading my mother’s journal again and I’ve noticed something odd about it. There are pages missing and then recently, I found those pages. She tore them out, but instead of throwing them away, she had them taped to the back. One of the torn pages is a letter of apology, and it’s addressed to a woman named Ingrid and it references someone else, Helga.  These women are my aunts. I never knew that I had aunts,” 

“Apparently, mom had a big falling out with her oldest sister over an accident that left their middle sister, dead.  Mom blamed Ingrid for what happened to Helga. Helga drowned. She and Ingrid were skating on a lake outside their house, but unknown to them, the ice wasn’t strong, it cracked and Helga fell. Ingrid tried to save her, but Helga drowned.  Mother came upon them and blamed Ingrid for letting their sister die. It was a tragic accident because it broke the bond between sisters. Ingrid left home, convinced that her sister hated and resented her for what happened to Helga. Mother was eight years old, Ingrid was at least fifteen.  It took mother a very long time to come to terms with what happened, but this letter is an apology she never got to give to her sister; to let her know that what happened to Helga was not her fault. Trouble is I don’t know where Ingrid is, or how to find her so I’m using Phoebe’s movie to say this…”

Anna pauses the movie and looks at Kristoff.  “That’s why Ingrid went after Phoebe; it was some sort of penance to make up for what happened to Helga.  Ingrid doesn’t know that mother forgave her,” Anna realizes. 

“I got that,” he says.

“You know what else this means? We can get Phoebe back,” she says, ejecting the DVD and putting it back inside its case.  

 

~~

 

“All of this is my fault, Killian. Phoebe wouldn't be an orphan now if I had been more careful,” Liam says finally.  It’s been on his mind since the accident, this grief and guilt that caused the situation that his brother is in now.  

 

Killian knows studying the young man that Liam would not have come all this way if he didn’t feel responsible. Liam doesn’t just need to get to know his extended family he never knew, he needs something else. 

“That's true mate, but it's in the past and beating yourself up over it isn't going to change anything now,” he says, “Forgiveness takes time too. I can forgive you but you need to forgive yourself first. What happened was an accident. It was tragic and horrible, but it gave me a chance to reconnect with my niece and my family,”

 

Liam looks at him thoughtfully. “Nemo said that I needed to move on and if you didn't forgive me, I should forgive myself,” he says.

 

“Nemo is right,” Killian reflects, “We don’t know each other very well, Liam, but actually, you and I are similar in some respects.  I felt guilty for not playing a bigger part in my brother’s family’s life. Then Liam and Elsa’s accident happened, and all of a sudden, I had my wish. But I needed to reconcile my guilt by doing what is right for my niece,”

 

“I’ve had a lot of time to come to terms with Liam and Elsa’s death,” he says and then jumps slightly, feeling his phone buzz violently in his pocket.  There’s a text message from Anna to meet her and Kristoff at Emma’s house. “Bloody hell,” 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

“I don’t know,”

 

~~

Ingrid stares blankly at Emma and then starts to walk away. Emma goes after her mom and takes hold of her arm. “No, we are not done here,” she tells her. 

 

“I say that we are!” Ingrid retorts angrily, “You don't get to pass judgment on me, Emma, especially after you made a major lapse in judgment yourself regarding your relationship with Father Jones,”

 

“All I want from you is the truth,” she cries. 

 

“I already told you the truth, Emma,” Ingrid sighs, “Let it go.”

 

Emma shrugs. “I can't because I know there is a little girl who is hurting,” she cries, “and she deserves to be happy and be with the people that she loves. That's what a family and a home are, Mom. Remember? You taught me that,” 

 

Ingrid doesn't really have a comeback for that, and there's an uneasy silence until someone frantically knocks Emma's front door. Ingrid stays where she is, and Emma answers. 

 

Phoebe even comes out of her room, glaring at Ingrid, and then she sees Emma let Anna and Kristoff inside. Phoebe runs over, hugging them tightly. 

 

“Please tell me that you're here to take me home,” she cries, “Emma's house is nice, but I hate being here with Ingrid,”

 

Anna smiles at her. “Don't worry kiddo, we’re going to fix this,” 

 

“What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?” Ingrid demands. 

 

Anna holds up the DVD. “These are home movies Liam and Elsa left for Phoebe, but there's also a recording Elsa made concerning you Ingrid,” she says. 

 

“What would your sister know about me? I never even had the chance to meet her,”

 

“I know but Elsa kept our mother's journal for years...you need to watch this, Ingrid,” Anna says and puts the movie into the DVD player. 

 

As the movie starts playing, Ingrid starts to get fidgety.  The moment she sees Elsa, she immediately reminds her of Helga and starts to cry.  The DVD finally catches up to the moment Anna started watching earlier.  

 

“She and Ingrid were skating on a lake outside their house, but unknown to them, the ice wasn’t strong, it cracked and Helga fell. Ingrid tried to save her, but Helga drowned.  Mother came upon them and blamed Ingrid for letting their sister die. It was a tragic accident because it broke the bond between sisters. Ingrid left home, convinced that her sister hated and resented her for what happened to Helga.  When my mother was eight years old, Ingrid was at least fifteen,” 

 

“I don’t need to relive this,” Ingrid says, “Please turn it off.” 

 

Anna pauses the movie and turns to her. “I know it’s painful, but you need to see what happens next,” she says and resumes the film. 

 

“It took my mother a very long time to come to terms with what happened. This letter is an apology she never got to give to her sister; to let her know that what happened to Helga was not her fault.  Trouble is I don’t know where Ingrid is, or how to find her so I’m using Phoebe’s movie to say this…” Elsa continues, pulling out the folded pages from the journal and starting reading them aloud. 

 

“I never told anyone outside of Papa and Mama about what happened. They didn’t want me to speak about it because it was too painful but they should have helped me realize that what happened was an accident. Instead, I ended up losing not only one sister but both of my sisters.  Ingrid left home, believing that I hated her but I didn’t hate her. I was angry and confused, and I let that cloud my judgment. I know my sister Ingrid and she would never purposely hurt someone, let alone our own sister. As the years passed, and then mama and papa died, I realized what I had always known: it was an accident and a mistake to let my sister go.  I don’t know what has happened to her but if this journal somehow finds its way to her, I hope she knows that I am sorry for blaming her all these years and I love her, and I hope she can forgive me. I’m sorry Ingrid, [signed] Gerda,” 

 

Anna pauses the recording and looks at Ingrid.  “I was so angry when I thought that you moved on and replaced my mother with a new family that I didn’t see reason either. I did what my mother did and let my anger cloud my judgment, but I see now clearly Ingrid why you fought so hard for custody of Phoebe, and even though you’ve caused a lot of heartache and turmoil, I forgive you.  All you ever wanted was your family back, and now you not only have Phoebe but you have all of us,” she says.  

 

Emma looks behind her and sees Killian arrive with Liam.  

 

“You can reverse this, Ingrid.  We can forgive you and we can heal from this, but it has to be your choice,” Anna reminds her.  

 

Ingrid looks at Phoebe, Killian and Anna.  “I thought my sister hated me for what I had done,” she cries,  “I carried that guilt with me for so long, I started to believe that I was a monster for what happened to Helga...and now, I finally have my sister’s love and her forgiveness...Phoebe, I am so sorry for taking you away from your family. Your uncle’s house is where you belong, not with me, but I still hope, maybe one day you can forgive me and you can love me too,” 

 

Phoebe steps forward.  “You’re letting me go?” she asks. 

 

“You belong with your uncle Killian,” Ingrid says, “His house is your home because home is with people that love you, and I love you too but my love isn’t pure, it never was. But it’ll get there one day,” 

 

“Thank you,” Phoebe says, smiling at her. 

 

Ingrid looks at Emma. “I always wanted you to open yourself up and find love again and you have. It's not with whom I expected, but then again, who you love has never been up to me. It's your choice and I want you to be happy Emma; hold onto the love you feel because it would be even worse to put up that wall of yours and live a lonely life,”

 

Emma glances at Killian and then at her mom. “Mom,” she starts.

 

“You waited for that special someone to share your life with Emma,” she says, looking at Killian,  “That's why you kept the house and now you've found him. Don't let him go,” Ingrid says. 

 

“What about your happiness, Mom?”

 

Ingrid smiles. “I have it. I finally have the peace I've been looking for since I left home and my heart is whole again because I have my sister's forgiveness. That's enough for me.” 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're almost to the end guys!! Thank you again to everyone who has been faithfully been following and commenting from the beginning. I'm not sure with the holidays coming up if I will be able to post the remaining chapters; so if not, look for new posts in the beginning of the New Year!


	29. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never thought I would get here,” she says, and he isn't quite sure what she means. Suddenly, Emma grabs him by the collar and kisses him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone had a good Christmas and Happy New Year! As promised, here is the penultimate chapter.

Things have to be changed very quickly. Emma volunteers to take Ingrid, Killian, and Phoebe in her bug to the courthouse. Emma suggests that Anna and Kristoff go next door and talk to Regina about giving them a ride, and Emma looks at Liam.

 

It's then that Killian realizes that proper introductions haven't been done. “He's..It's a bit too complicated to explain now,” he says.

 

Emma understands. “Okay then,” she says and takes Phoebe's hand, “Come on kiddo,”

 

~~

 

Emma knows a shortcut to the courthouse and she leads the way to Judge Zelena Mills office. Killian texted Anastasia about Ingrid's decision to drop her custody rights and she meets them at the courthouse. She's still a little wary around Ingrid, but something feels different about her temperament compared to earlier and she lets it go. 

 

The group finds Judge Mills’ office and Killian knocks politely, asking to come inside. Zelena lets them in and they find her filing folders and enjoying a cup of tea.

 

“Yes, what is it?” 

 

Ingrid steps forward instead. “I changed my mind. I no longer seek custody of Phoebe Jones. Phoebe should be with her uncle. His house is where she belongs,” she says. 

 

Zelena stops looking through her files and turns her attention to Ingrid. “I don't understand. I just gave you custody of that sweet girl this morning,”

 

“I know but recent events made me realize I was seeking custody for the wrong reasons, and now I revoke my right,” she says. 

 

Zelena looks at Killian, Emma, and Phoebe. “This is really what you want?”

 

“Aye,” Killian says, “Please Judge Mills, you need to reverse your ruling,”

 

Zelena studies Ingrid. “Are you sure?” she asks again. 

 

Ingrid nods. 

 

“Very well then,” she says, “I've never come across such a dramatic case like yours before, but I sense that this decision is the best for everyone so I'll leave it alone,”

 

Phoebe smiles at her. “Thank you,” she cries.

 

~~

 

Killian, Emma, Ingrid, Ana and Phoebe leave the chamber and find Kristoff, Anna, Regina, Robin, little Roland, Will and Liam waiting for them. Ana comes over and hugs Will. 

 

“You did it, love. You saved them after all,” he tells her.

 

Ana smiles. “I wish I could take credit, but this was Ingrid's decision,” she says. 

 

Ingrid blushes and smiles. “I know that it will be awhile until you can trust and forgive me…”

 

“You know what I learned today?” Liam adds, “You need to forgive yourself before others can forgive you,”

 

“I'm sorry but who are you?” Emma asks.

 

“I would like to know, too,” Phoebe adds. 

 

Liam looks at Killian and then he clears his throat. “Phoebe, this is Liam,” he says.

 

“Like my daddy's name?” 

 

Liam blushes and smiles wryly. “Yes, I guess...I'm your uncle,”

 

“For real?” Emma says.

 

Phoebe is somewhat troubled and isn't sure how to welcome this new stranger, which is understandable considering a family member took her away from her uncle Killian. 

 

“Don't worry Phoebe, I'm not going to take you away from where you belong, but I hope to get to know you. I hear you have a lot of spunk,” 

 

Phoebe rolls her eyes. “Just spunk?” she sighs, “I can quote all the lines from _The Princess Bride_ ,”

 

“I bet you can,” he smiles.

 

As everyone is heading out, Ingrid stops Emma and she turns to her mom nervously. “I just wanted to say, I'm sorry Emma, for all the heartache I've put you through. You were right the whole time, but I stubbornly made myself believe what I wanted to believe,”

 

“I'm sorry too, mom,” she offers, “Mostly for the slap and anything else hurtful I said to you,”

 

“We both made mistakes but I made a serious misjudgment that almost tore apart a family,” Ingrid cries, “And I...I am truly sorry for thinking the worst of you because of your feelings for Killian. I waited a long time for you to open your heart to someone after Neal. I guess it just caught me off guard that he would be a priest or former now...If you want to be with him Emma, don't let your fear hold you back,”

 

“Mom…” she starts.

 

“I know you, honey, you're the most guarded person I know. It's fairly clear that you love each other and desire a life together, so take the leap,”

 

Just then, Killian comes back and finds Ingrid talking to Emma in a softer tone. 

 

“Stop hiding Emma and give into love. It's okay and believe it or not, your happiness is all I've wanted. Live your happy ending,”

 

“Okay,” she agrees, “I will,”

 

Ingrid smiles. “That's my girl,” she smiles and hugs her. Ingrid lets her go and goes to find the others. She notices Killian on the way and smiles at him, giving her approval. He approaches Emma as she wipes away some happy tears.

 

“Swan, are you alright?” he asks.

 

“I never thought I would get here,” she says, and he isn't quite sure what she means. Suddenly, Emma grabs him by the collar and kisses him passionately.

 

When she pulls back and looks at him, Killian is breathless and she can feel his heart racing, wanting desperately to kiss her again. 

 

“I want to marry you, Killian,” she says.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Emma smiles and kisses him again. “I didn't say _yes_ the first time because I was scared. The last time I gave someone my heart, he left me and I know you love me but I also learned from that experience that love is fleeting. But I also know now that life is meant to be lived with those that you love and I want my life to be with you. I love you, Killian, and I want to marry you,” she says. 

 

It's Killian's turn to kiss her. “Aye, I mean yes. I'll marry you...you know, we are in the courthouse. I'm sure we can find a judge who can do a quick wedding for us unless you prefer to have a fancy wedding with a gown and everything?”

 

“I'm not really the religious type,” she says, and he looks at her with a cocked eyebrow, “But I prefer a small wedding, which is if you're willing to wait?”

 

Killian gently touches her cheek and kisses her sweetly. “For you, Swan, I'll wait until the end of the world or time,” he tells her. 

 

~~

 

Killian and Emma find everyone in the parking lot, standing by her yellow bug. Regina’s car isn’t parked that far away. Killian, Phoebe, Anna and Kristoff ride with Emma and Regina take the rest. Regina mentions that Ingrid walked back to her house.  

 

Her mom still feels awful about what she did and wants to distance herself from everyone, including her. Then, about halfway through the drive, Emma realizes that her mom is probably not heading towards her house but for the train station. She makes a sudden detour and sure enough, Emma finds her mom buying a train ticket.  

 

“Mom?” she cries.

 

Ingrid turns to her. “I need to go, Emma,” she says, “You have so many people in your life, you don’t need me anymore,” 

 

“Mom,” Emma continues, “First, it doesn’t matter how old I am or who I’m with, I will always need you. Secondly, are you seriously going to travel without even your luggage?” she counters. 

 

Ingrid shrugs.  “I hurt you, Emma, in the worst way possible, and I know we said our apologies at the courthouse, but I don’t know how we can heal our relationship after this,” she says, “It’s best that I leave, honey and you can send my luggage,” 

 

“Ingrid,” Phoebe says, stepping forward, “There’s something I learned from my mum. Family sticks together, and you’re family,” 

 

Emma smiles thoughtfully at Phoebe and looks at Ingrid. “Plus, someone has to be there to walk me down the aisle one day, you know, for when I get married,” she teases.

 

Ingrid studies Emma curiously and then looks at Killian.  “You mean...you’re... Oh Emma honey,” she cries and hugs her, “Congratulations!” 

 

“You’re staying then?” Phoebe asks. 

 

“Someone has to help you plan your wedding,” she says.

 

“Wedding? Wait, what? Who’s wedding?!” 

 

Killian steps beside Emma and takes her hand, looking at Phoebe. “Our wedding,” he confirms. 

 

Phoebe smiles brightly and hugs Emma tightly.  “I’m the flower girl, right? Mum always thought I would make a pretty flower girl,”

 

“I think the job is yours, Phoebe, if you really want it,” Emma giggles.

 

“Definitely,” she confirms. 

 

It’s amazing how families come together after so much pain.  Emma closed her heart off to love for over a decade after Neal and then she met the Jones family and she fell in love with all of them, Killian and Phoebe particularly.  

 

Killian is filled with so much love and compassion, it almost feels inevitable that an attraction would turn into true feelings between them. Then there’s Phoebe, the person who really brought them together.  Phoebe is the reason why she met Killian Jones and Emma loves Phoebe for who she is, this sweet little girl with a big heart like her uncle. 

 

This is her happily ever after.  

 

~~

 

The news spreads very quickly.  Anna is very happy and excited when she hears Emma is marrying Killian and immediately volunteers to help with the planning.  She helped Elsa prepare for her wedding to Liam, and although Emma hasn’t specifically named Anna her Maid of Honor, it’s evident that she is.  Emma has her bridal party and then later, Killian realizes he has no one to be his best man.  

 

That’s not entirely true. 

 

He asks Kristoff and he turns him down, leading him instead to ask Liam.  Killian considered asking his brother to be his best man, but he always felt that the title of best man should go to  someone he truly knows. He’s just starting to get to know his half-brother and then Emma reminds him that he could use this opportunity to get to know Liam 

 

His Swan is always right. 

 

~~

 

Over the next six months, they prepare for the wedding and Killian and Liam get to know each other very well. 

 

The big day arrives and everyone who means something to both Emma and Killian is in the church for their wedding. It’s a private affair, despite some media interest in the story.  A former priest marrying his social worker.

 

Phoebe makes a pretty flower girl, little Roland is the ring bearer and Ingrid walks Emma down the aisle as Liam stands beside his brother.  Once Emma reaches Killian, Ingrid gives him Emma’s hand, smiles and steps aside.  

 

The three of them had their time to make peace with each other in the past six months. It wasn’t an easy transition, and a lot of trust had to be rebuilt between them and assurance that Ingrid harbored no secret intention of taking Phoebe away, or meddling in Killian and Emma’s relationship. 

 

But after that day she gave up custody of Phoebe, Ingrid changed.  She became Emma and Killian’s biggest cheerleader for their happy ending.  She drove Emma the craziest with her obsessive need to take control of Emma’s wedding preparations, and Ingrid and Anna butted their heads a few times because they both had ideas to contribute. Ultimately, Emma had to sit them both down and tell them that they needed to cooperate in planning her wedding, or that she would hire a wedding planner and neither of them would have any say in what the wedding planner wants. 

 

Ingrid and Anna agreed to get along and find a way to work together after that.  Killian had some trouble finding a priest to marry him and Emma, but eventually he did find one that agreed to minister. Father Tuck was very happy to marry them. 

 

Now here they are.  Emma and Killian’s wedding day.  

 

Long ago, Emma had given up on love or finding love again. Her first experience with love left a lot of emotional scars and then she met the right person and Killian broke down all her walls.  He helped her see that love was still something worth feeling, even if it might cause her heartache.  

 

Killian was essentially the same.  He had fallen in love once and that experience ended badly, he ran and became a priest, wanting to forget his troubles and start over.  But in the end, Emma and Killian became each other’s salvation and now, they’re each other’s happy endings... until death do them part. 

 

“The Lord works in mysterious ways,” Father Tuck begins, “Tragedies happen and it doesn’t always make sense at first, but there is always a plan. Love and happiness can come from tragedy, and Emma and Killian know that better than anyone.  Tragedy brought them together but love sealed their bond, and now they come here today to permanently affirm that bond in matrimony,” Tuck looks to Emma first. 

 

Emma turns to Killian and holds his hands, smiling as he smiles at her softly. “Love has never been an easy thing for me. It's been something I've run from for a long time. I even made myself believe that my work was more important than finding real happiness. And then I met you and got to know you, Killian and your family, and it changed everything for me. Being with you made me realize what had been missing from my life: love and the future I wanted for myself once. I love you so much, you'll never know, but I hope you know that I'm in this for the long haul,” she smiles.

 

Killian gently caresses her fingers and kisses her hand. “Love makes a home, Emma, and that is what we have together. I have no expectations that things will be easy for us, but the important thing is that we will face those challenges together as a family,” he says, “I love you, Emma,”

 

“I love you too,” 

 

Father Tuck continues with the rest of the ceremony and when he finally comes to the question, asks if there is anyone who has objections against the union, Emma and Killian expect some guests to voice their concerns.

 

One hurdle is down.

 

Father Tuck then asks for the rings and Anna gives Emma the ring for Killian and Liam hands his brother a ring for Emma. Tuck looks to Emma first. “Emma, will you take this ring and place it upon Killian’s finger, and as you do, repeat after me these words: With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you will not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home.”

 

Emma takes Killian’s hand and starts to put the ring on his finger. “With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you will not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms are your home,” she says, her voice trembling. 

 

Killian takes her hand and kisses it, calming her and smiles at him thoughtfully with love. 

 

“Now Killian, it’s your turn,” Tuck says. 

 

“Emma,” Killian breaths, her hand still in his. He brings it once more to his lips and kisses it and then puts the ring on her finger, citing the words, “With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you will not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home,”

 

“With the exchanging of rings and vows, Emma and Killian have declared their intentions, I now happily pronounce them man and wife,” Father Tuck announces, “Friends and guests, please welcome Mr. Killian and Mrs. Emma Jones,”

 

The room erupts into a loud applause and Emma and Killian smile happily at each other. 

 

They did it. They finally got the happy ending they didn't think possible. 

 

~~

 

There's a quiet reception with friends. Will and Anastasia are there, Anna and Kristoff, Liam, Phoebe, Robin, Roland and Regina (Robin asked her to be his date). Mary Margaret and David Nolan are there, and Ingrid, of course. It's a really small reception, but that's okay. 

 

Emma and Killian decided months ago that is what they preferred; plus, it will be easier to slip away and start their honeymoon early. 

 

After eating dinner, Killian asks his wife for their first dance together and Emma happily obliges. It's a slow dance so they can be as close as they want to be. After a few more dances, everyone else is invited to dance too, and Emma and Killian take a moment to slip away and take time for themselves. 

 

As soon as they're alone, Killian kisses Emma passionately, pinning her against a wall. She giggles between kisses. “Slow down there tiger, we haven't even gotten to the honeymoon suite yet,” she teases. 

 

“Are we really needed here for anything else?” he groans, “It's been bloody months of waiting to be with you,”

 

“Hmm,” she muses, “Okay, let's cut the cake, throw the bouquet and get out of here,”

 

~~

 

When Emma and Killian return to the hall, there's still dancing and partying going on and then Phoebe notices them and runs over, hugging Killian first and then Emma. 

 

“Emma, you look so beautiful and I'm just so happy that you're officially part of the family now. You're my aunt, Auntie Emma,” Phoebe says and hugs her. 

 

Emma smiles at her. “I'm very happy to be a part of your family, Phoebe,” she says, “and be a part of something really special,”

 

Killian walks with Emma to the center of the room as they ask for everyone’s attention. “I think it's time to cut the cake,” he says.

 

Ingrid steps forward and comes to Emma’s side. “Actually, I want to make an announcement, regarding this sweet girl,” she says, “Emma honey, it makes me feel very happy after so much hurt in your youth that you've opened yourself to love again. I always hoped you would and not only that, but you gave me closure with my sisters. Thank you for that,”

 

Ingrid looks next to Killian. “Ours has not always been an easy relationship, but I hope with a lot of time, we will be close. I love you my darling girl Emma, as I know you do too Killian, so as a mother, I ask that you take care of her and love her the way she needs to be loved,”

 

“Aye,” he promises. 

 

Ingrid smiles. “Now I think it's time to cut the cake!”

 

~~

 

Emma and Killian cut the cake, feed it to each other and get through the rest of the party. Anna catches the bouquet, Robin catches the garter and then Emma and Killian finally make their exit, so they can start their honeymoon. 

 

They don't go anywhere fancy, just Emma's house, and once they're inside, Killian is all over his new wife. 

 

Emma moans as he lavishes kisses on her but she has something special planned for him.

 

“Killian, wait,”

 

He groans. “Really love?”

 

She smiles at him. “It's just...I know we've slept together before but I have something special planned for our honeymoon, for us. So indulge me?” 

 

“We will eventually end up in the bedroom?”

 

“Oh yes,”

 

He kisses her. “Alright love,” he sighs. 

 

Emma takes his hand and leads him to her room where it is dimly lit and the bed is covered in pink rose petals. He also notices that there are two bottles on the nightstand. “I take it there's more?” he teases. 

 

Emma removes a box from the nightstand and lets him open it. There's a sexy white teddy, and there's also a red one. Both are enticing and would look amazing on her. 

 

“The choice is yours. Which one would you like me to wear?”

 

He cocks an eyebrow and looks between the two garments. This is their honeymoon and he wants it to be special but he also thinks that they've earned some naughty time too. “I believe red means passion and I bloody want you, Emma,” 

 

Emma smiles and takes the red one, kissing him. “I was hoping you'd pick the red,” she teases, “I’ll be right back. Get comfortable,”

 

“Aye,”

 

Emma kisses him and then rushes to her walk-in closet to change. 

 

~~

 

When Emma finishes dressing later and emerges from the closet, Killian's naked and lying comfortably on the bed. She looks him over as he marvels at her, all dressed up in red. The lingerie is actually a short lace v-neck teddy with a very thin red thong. 

 

“Bloody hell Emma,” he breaths. 

 

“Yeah,” she manages, comes over and lays beside him. 

 

They had sex before when he was still a priest, but he's not anymore and now they're married. There's nothing holding them back from giving into their passions. 

 

Killian pulls her over towards him so she's flush against him, and Emma feels right away how much he wants her. 

 

“What is your desire love?” he asks her. 

 

Emma picks up the oil bottle, uncorks it and begins dabbing small bits of oil on both of them. He takes the bottle and pours out a lot, lathering his hands and rubbing himself. Emma sees what he's doing and immediately starts kissing and licking him. 

 

She kisses around his neck then drifts downwards to his nipples and then finds herself straddling on top of him and his cock poking her vagina. They could easily just fuck each other (her thong is so thin) but she'd rather seduce him. 

 

Killian’s fingers dip into her and she is bloody aroused. He licks his fingers of her arousal and Emma comes down to his knees and edges her head to lick his cock. 

 

Emma takes him in slowly and then sloppily drinks him up until he feels undone. 

 

“Fuck Emma,” he cries.

 

She stops and pulls herself up on top of him, and he positions her onto his cock. Killian surprises her and they switch positions so she's lying down and he's on top. 

 

“Ladies first,” he teases. 

 

Emma encircles her fingers around his cock, lightly massaging it and Killian groans loudly, “Bloody hell, is that what you want?”

 

“Do you think you can handle it?”

 

“Perhaps you're the one who can't handle it,” 

 

Emma smiles and licks her lips. God, she really loves him and they're really married and they can be like this with each other openly. 

 

Killian notices her dreamy eyes and cocks his head. “What is it, love?”

 

“I just...I never thought that we would get here but it's real. The two of us, married. It's real, Killian,”

 

“Aye but technically, we have not gotten to the consummation part of our honeymoon,” he says, “Are you ready Emma?”

 

“Yes,”

 

Killian slides his hands up and down her body, feeling her arousal. She's bloody wet and wants him, as he wants her. He slips a finger through her thong and slides it off with ease. That's one garment gone. 

 

“Killian?” 

 

“I want to see all of you, Emma,” he says, “That is what I desire the most,”

 

Emma strips off the lingerie and sets it aside, leaving her nude. Killian wastes no time and comes into her. He's already so erect and Emma is wanton with desire. His cock is hitting all the right nerves and Emma can feel herself begin to orgasm. He quickens his ministrations, feeling Emma’s heat build as his own mounts. 

 

“Killian,” she breaths.

 

Killian kisses her needily as he thrusts harder into her. He can feel how aroused and swollen she is. Her sex even smells and it makes him want to taste her. Emma's body is ready for that orgasm and so is he. Emma cums first and then Killian follows a second later, his seed spilling into her. 

 

Emma is so flushed and mildly sweaty. 

 

“How do you feel?” he asks.

 

“Like I'm home finally,” she says. “Ingrid was right. I waited a long time to find someone I could share my life with, I think I became desensitized to wanting to find happiness. And love, but I'm happy that I’m here now and we found each other. I love you, Killian,” 

 

Killian kisses her sweetly. “It wasn't too long ago that I was uncertain about the future, well, my future but whatever happens next, we can weather it together,”

 

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. It takes a long time to find your way home but sometimes, finding your home, is all about timing. You don’t have to find your home, it will find you and Emma and Killian found their home in each other’s arms. 

 

TBC  

  
  



	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s gives her sweet butterflies to think that Killian is her husband and partner after all this time.  Emma honestly didn’t think that they would ever make it here and now they share a life together. Against all the odds, they’re together. 

Title:  Living on a Prayer

AUTHOR: obisgirl

Rating: nc-17

Characters: Killian/Emma

Summary: Killian Jones is a priest but a devastating accident makes him the guardian of his eight year old niece, Phoebe and Emma Swan is assigned as his case worker. Ingrid is Emma’s adopted mother and Phoebe’s great-aunt -- who sues for custody and Emma is caught in the middle between protecting her client’s interests and siding with her adoptive mom. Then, there’s also Emma’s growing attraction and feelings for Killian. 

 

#  Chapter 30:  epilogue

 

The day after the honeymoon, Emma wakes early and heads downstairs to make a surprise breakfast for Killian.  She’s not much of a chef but she knows basic baking and pancakes are the easiest and quickest to make. Emma gets all the ingredients and starts baking.  

 

She hears the shower start upstairs and she knows that Killian is awake but Emma’s in no rush to finish. She wants everything to be perfect for their first husband and wife breakfast. 

 

This is still a new feeling for her, knowing that she has someone to finally share her life and this home with.  After their honeymoon, Phoebe will move in and they will be a family, raising her together. Emma’s not sure about the rest of the Jones family but she and Killian can figure out that stuff later. 

 

She flips some more pancakes and sets them aside, finishing off the rest of the batter.  As she’s cooking, Killian comes downstairs and embraces her from behind, kissing her earlobe. 

 

“Something smells delicious,” he purrs. 

 

“This was supposed to be a surprise,” she says, biting her lip. 

 

Killian grins and nuzzles his nose against her cheek. “I’m not talking about the pancakes, luv,” he says. 

 

Emma giggles, removes the remaining pancakes and turns off the stove before turning around to greet her husband properly. Their first good morning kiss, and it’s soft, slow and everything is just perfect.  Emma backs away and looks at him thoughtfully. 

 

“What is it?” he asks, looking at her curiously. 

 

“This is our first morning as wife and husband,” she says. 

 

Killian cocks an eyebrow, a devilish grin on his face. “Yes, it is,” he agrees, “Are you sure you want to eat pancakes now because I can think of more appetizing things to do with our morning,” 

 

“I bet you can,” she teases back, kissing him passionately. They move away from the stove and cooked pancakes, shifting instead towards the kitchen table. Suddenly, Killian picks her up and set her down on the table, carefully setting aside the plates.  (They’re paper plates). “You had a good shower?” 

 

“Aye, love,” he says, kissing her, “Though I missed you being there,” 

 

Emma looks at him lustfully, more specifically his lips.  Shower sex is a new one for Emma but she wouldn’t mind trying one day.  Though not right now. It is a long journey from the downstairs back upstairs and she can’t wait to have some sexy time with her husband. 

 

It’s gives her sweet butterflies to think that Killian is her husband and partner after all this time.  Emma honestly didn’t think that they would ever make it here and now they share a life together. Against all the odds, they’re together. 

 

And her body is giving her other hot feelings that she needs to be satisfied. Emma kisses him more hungrily, and Killian happily obliges, kissing and touching her through her blue robe.  She’s not wearing a bra and he teasingly pinches her nipples. Emma arches into his touch and she wastes no time, undoing his pants. 

 

“Bloody hell, Emma,” he breathes. 

 

“To hell with pancakes,” Emma says and finds his arousal, stroking his cock. 

 

Killian’s head dips back as he feels his wife’s fingers encircle him.  He can only take so much until he can’t anymore. Emma removes her hands and then slips off her underwear, guiding him into her.  

 

Killian takes off her robe and Emma is sitting nude on the kitchen table. She is a sight, the best part about this morning. 

 

She still likes to massage and touch his cock as he moves within her. Emma’s body writhes beneath his and grabs at his robe, wanting it off his body which he quickly obliges. 

 

Now, they’re both naked on the kitchen table and Emma lays back gently, scooting her lower body so her legs are draping over the edge. Killian finds his way into her and gently rocks into her hips. She is bloody wet. 

 

Emma gently massages his cock, teasing his length to come into her fully. Killian moves slowly at first and then things start moving fairly quick.  Emma’s body is moving up and down with each stroke and he can feel her cum coat his length.  

 

But he loves seeing his wife in all her pleasure,  reacting to him. 

 

Emma orgasms first and he feels her body burn with energy and he longs to see her cum again. Killian doesn’t stop his ministration and Emma cums a second time.  She’s totally sated after that and then Killian cums inside of her. Killian lays beside her on the kitchen table, and they’re just bracing each other. 

 

After a moment, they kiss each other and then start to clean up and reset the table.  

 

The pancakes are cold but that’s what a microwave is for. Killian puts back on his robe and sits down at the table, as Emma serves him his breakfast (fully clothed, of course), along with coffee. 

 

“Thank you, luv, or do you prefer wifey?” he teases, holding his coffee mug. 

 

Emma blushes. “I don’t know,” she says, “What do you prefer?”

 

“My wifey,” he says, “Thank you again for the breakfast...wifey,” 

 

Emma giggles, “You’re welcome, babe,” she says. “Are you going to take a shower after this?” 

 

“Maybe,” he teases, “Would you care to join me this time, luv?” 

 

She smiles at him. 

 

_ 1 year later (Phoebe’s birthday) _

 

It takes a lot of time after Emma and Killian’s honeymoon, but home, finally starts to feel like home.  The hardest decision was figuring out where everyone was going to live. There’s Emma’s house and there’s the house Killian bought after bringing Phoebe to the US.  Emma and Killian still want their privacy, and a quiet place to raise Phoebe and maybe, their own little family.  

 

Eventually, Killian leaves his old house, let Anna and Kristoff stay there and Killian and Phoebe moves into Emma’s house.  It isn't a bad solution, plus, both houses are walking distances from each other. Phoebe spends a lot of time going between both her homes. She stays with Anna and Kristoff when her uncle and aunt Emma are not home. 

 

Somewhere in that first one year honeymoon, Emma finds herself pregnant.  Killian is overjoyed because he never dreamed that he would be a father. They tell Phoebe first and she’s very happy for them that she’s going to have a young cousin. 

 

Emma gets through her first trimester smoothly, and then before she and Killian know it, nine months are up and she’s ready to go into labor.  The whole Jones family is there, even Regina, Robin, Will and Ana. It’s a rough labor at first. Killian is right there beside his wife, holding her hand the whole time and then he sees his child, a beautiful baby girl.  

 

Ingrid, Nemo and Liam arrive later, welcoming the new addition to the family. 

 

“Oh Emma, she’s so beautiful. Congratulations, Killian,” she cries, hugging him. 

 

“Congratulations brother,” Liam says, “Now, I have two beautiful nieces to spoil,” 

 

A few days after Emma delivers her baby girl, it’s Phoebe’s birthday.  She worries initially that she cannot leave the hospital on time to prepare for Phoebe’s party but check out goes smoothly. Emma gets Anna started on what decorations she wanted to use for Phoebe’s birthday and she arranges it perfectly. 

 

The party is a backyard picnic with all their friends and family. It’s a party for Phoebe but also to welcome their daughter.  Emma’s holds onto her daughter most of the time, going around, talking to everyone and the topic is almost always, what’s her name?  Killian gets the same question.  

 

Before they start eating, Emma and Killian asks for everyone’s attention because they have a special announcement.  Emma speaks first. 

 

“First, Phoebe, I want to wish you a very happy birthday sweetheart.  I knew from the moment I met you, that you were a very special girl. I’ve helped place many kids with various families but the one thing I’ve missed out in my life for so long, was finding a family of my own.  And then I met you, Phoebe, Killian, Anna, Kristoff and you made me remember what I wanted for myself a long time ago but didn’t think I needed: a family. I have a family because of you, Phoebe. I have love in my life because of your uncle and I couldn’t be more proud to call myself a Jones,” she says, sniffling. 

 

“And, now, here we all are, a year later, surrounded by so many friends and family. I couldn’t dream of a better happy beginning than what I have right now,” 

 

Killian kisses her cheek and then he kisses his daughter’s forehead. “That said, I also want to wish my beloved niece a very happy birthday. Life isn’t always easy or fair but through everything, you still continue to carry the optimism and hope you adopted from your parents and, my wish for you, sweet Phoebe, is that stays with you for the rest of your life,” he says, smiling, “Happy birthday love,” 

 

Phoebe comes over and hugs them both.  “I love you two so much,” she cries, “Now, you want to know my birthday wish? I wish to finally know the name of my cousin,”

 

Everyone starts laughing. 

 

Emma shares a knowing look with Killian, and then she looks at her baby.  “Everyone, it is our greatest pleasure to introduce you to our daughter,” she starts. 

 

“We both picked a name for her,” he adds. 

 

“Luckily, we both liked the same name for her first name,”

 

“The middle name was a challenge, though,” 

 

“Come on, already,” Anna pipes, “What is it? What’s her name?” 

 

Emma smiles. “Her name is Hope Alice Jones,”

 

Phoebe comes over and greets her baby cousin, kissing her forehead. “Welcome to the family, Hope,” she says, “I’m your cousin, Phoebe,” 

 

Emma smiles at them, so happy and proud to be a part of something really special like the Jones family.  Emma gives Hope to Killian to hold while she helps herself to some food, and she bumps into her mom.  

 

“I’m so happy for you honey,” Ingrid says. 

 

“Thanks mom,” she cries and hugs her.  Emma remembers how tense things were months ago, but they have all since reconciled and past scars are long forgotten. “I’m thankful everything has worked out the way it has,” 

 

Liam and Nemo come by and congratulate Emma.  Nemo came over from London months ago and has been staying at a hotel somewhere in town.  “Hope is beautiful,” Nemo says, “Congratulations to you and Killian,” 

 

Ingrid clears her throat and looks at her mom and Emma turns to her.  “Nemo, this is my mom, Ingrid Snow,” she says. 

 

Ingrid starts to shake his hand and then Nemo takes it and kisses it instead.  The gesture is not lost on Emma but she doesn’t say anything. 

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ingrid,” he says. 

 

“Oh, it’s wonderful to meet you too, Captain,” she blushes. 

 

Liam and Emma exchange looks.  There is most certainly an attraction or something there but Emma's not focused on that now. She's just so happy.

 

Liam leaves her alone and Ingrid and Nemo leave her be too. Killian looks over and sees Emma by herself, and worries a moment that something is wrong. Then, he sees her smile. He gives baby Hope to Anna to hold and then, he comes over and hugs his wife from behind and kisses her cheek.

 

“Everything okay, luv?” he asks.

 

Emma turns around and braced his neck. “I’m just  _ so  _ happy...it surprises me sometimes. I mean, I never thought I would have this,” she says. 

 

Killian gets it. “I distanced myself from my family for a long time because I wanted to forget what I was missing. But now, I have it all because of you, Emma,

 

“I love you, Killian,” she breathes, “I didn't think we would get here but you never gave up hope that we would. I guess I should have had more faith in you,”

 

Killian cocks an eyebrow. “I will always have faith in you, Emma,”

 

~~

 

Emma has three months paid maternity leave from her job.  Three months to adjust to taking care of baby Hope and help Killian raise Phoebe, and it’s crazy and hectic at times but it’s also bliss and true happiness for Emma.  Their home is rarely quiet, and Anna and Kristoff stop by all the time to see Phoebe and play with baby Hope.  

 

Ingrid suddenly takes the leap and moves to Boston to be closer to Emma.  Her ice cream shop is still active and she gives it to one of her friends, Tink to manage. Ingrid takes an apartment nearby Emma’s place so she can be close to Phoebe and Hope, and Nemo and Liam also move to a place nearby as well.  It simply won’t do for Nemo to move back to London and take Liam with him while his family is right here.  

 

Emma really enjoys being a new mom and taking care of Hope. She’s happiest at home when it’s just her, Hope, Phoebe and Killian.  

 

Phoebe loves playing with her little cousin so much and she is a blessed girl to have so many people around her who love her so much.  It’s a big leap from earlier this year when she lost her parents and she almost lost her uncle and aunt. Now, this sweet girl has everything.  

 

~~

 

Sadly, bliss cannot last forever. Graham has a sudden heart attack while he’s working late filing cases at the office. He was alone when it happened and he isn’t discovered until the following morning when a fellow co-worker comes upon him, laying dead on the floor.  She alerts the medics right away and the entire office is closed for a week, and soon word reaches Emma about what happened to Graham.  

 

Emma cannot believe that Graham is dead.  She, Killian, Ingrid, Anna and Kristoff attend the funeral a week later when he’s finally laid to rest.  There’s a wake after and free food courtesy of Granny’s hospitality.  

 

While everyone is there, a man shows up asking to talk to Emma and says it is urgent.  Granny is reluctant to let him through since she basically closed her diner for the wake and it’s a private gathering.  But this concerns her future. Granny lets him through after Emma says it is okay. 

 

“What is it?”

 

He hands her an envelope.  “Mrs. Jones, my name is Harry Jefferson. I’m Graham’s lawyer and I know that this is a difficult time for you now but he wanted you to have this should something happen to him,” he says. 

 

Emma opens the envelope and reads it through carefully. “Are you sure?” she asks. 

 

“Mr. Humbert was very sure that you would be the best person for the job. He believed in your abilities,” Jefferson says. 

 

Killian comes to her side and looks at the stranger. “Emma, what is it? What’s going on luv?” 

 

“Graham left me the business. I’m the new boss,” she breaths. 

 

“What? When does this take effect?” 

 

“Obviously not now but when you are capable and ready, it’s yours,” Jefferson assures her. 

 

~~

 

Emma and Killian go home early from the wake and she invites her mom, Anna and Kristoff to have dinner with them.  Killian knows why she wants them to stay over; Graham’s death and leaving the business to her will affect everyone and Emma wants to be sure that her family is okay with whatever she decides.  

 

They order pizza and Emma pops open a bottle of red wine because lord knows if her family doesn’t take this news well, she is going to need some alcohol to dull her pain.  

 

“I think I’ve been too enough funerals this past year. There needs to be a moratorium on funerals and people dying in general,” Anna says suddenly. 

 

“If only things were that easy honey,” Kristoff adds, patting her shoulder, “But I hear what you’re saying. I hate funerals too,” 

 

Emma drinks half a glass of her red wine. “Well, I have semi-good news,” she starts and everyone looks at her curiously, “Graham left me the business,” 

 

Ingrid looks at Killian and then Emma. “But you’re still on maternity leave, dear,” 

 

“I know but I’ve been thinking about it and actually, there’s a lot of things I’ve always wanted to do with this.  We’re social workers and we help kids find homes but I’ve always wanted it to become something more. I want it to be a place where kids who are already in a home but don’t feel like they fit, or feel abused, they can come to us and we can help make it better,” 

 

“Counsel kids and youths, in other words. Isn’t that what you do already?” Kristoff asks. 

 

“It is but it’s never enough. I know, I was in the system for a long time and it isn’t perfect…” Emma continues, “I want to do this but I need help too.  There’s a staff already working there but over the past couple of months, I’ve seen how this family works together and help each other and I want that same community in my office,”

 

“We support you,” Anna says. 

 

“Of course we will,” Kristoff chimes in, “Your family now kiddo and you’re right, we’re always there for you,”

 

Emma looks at Ingrid. 

 

“I’m there for you too honey,” she says. 

 

Emma leans on Killian’s shoulder and sighs as he kisses her temple. “I knew they would be behind you love,” he tells her. 

 

~~

 

Emma’s news trickles down to Nemo, Liam and eventually Robin, Ana and Will.  Soon enough, everyone wants to help Emma make her new inheritance a success. She has a lot of help at the office to make the transition work smoothly. Emma’s busy reviewing Graham’s cases and assigning them to the appropriate people.  Killian offers her guidance and cool downs when she needs them.  

 

When she’s not at home, her family does their part to help watch Hope and Phoebe.  

 

They close at 5 everyday. Emma comes home to Killian, Hope and Phoebe and she realizes how lucky she is to have so many people around her who wants to help her succeed. 

 

The business flourishes. 

 

Anna and Kristoff take turns with Nemo and Liam watching baby Hope. Sometimes, Ingrid is there too and the three of them seem to have become a little family of their own. 

 

Ingrid and Nemo are in a relationship and they seem happy together. Emma knows her mom. It takes a lot for Ingrid to let down her walls and open up to someone romantically but Ingrid’s found a nice partner in Nemo. 

 

As for Emma, she feels so blessed to be able to work with her husband everyday and help kids find their home. 

 

Emma finally has everything she  _ ever  _ wanted; well, almost everything. She always wanted to have lots of kids but Hope and Phoebe are enough for her.  _ This  _ happiness is enough and finally sharing a life with Killian is a blessing that she will never take for granted. 

 

At the end of the day, she and Killian come home to Hope and Phoebe and their love and happiness makes her home finally feel like a home. 

 

And she is.

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting. I do have two other completed CS stories sitting in my Google Drive, but I have wedding prep stuff to do. I'll also be returning to work soon. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> N1: Emma is not in this first long chapter since it’s mostly establishing Killian’s relationship with his niece Phoebe, who is centric to the story.  
> N2: Sorry for the incredibly long delay between posting fanfics. I've had a lot going on. Found a great new job, and oh, yes, recently became engaged. I'm also juggling other creative projects at home too.


End file.
